


Picture Perfect

by Maethoriel_Artemis



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Mates, Photography, Rose Tyler Bashing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 67,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maethoriel_Artemis/pseuds/Maethoriel_Artemis
Summary: When the Doctor enters Katia's life, he shows her wonders beyond her dreams. But he's hiding more than one secret from her. How long will it be before these are revealed?
Relationships: 9th Doctor/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 58





	1. Prologue

_Why did I think this was a good idea?_ The Doctor thought watching Rose dance with a couple of male humans. He glanced at his watch. He’d give it another 5 minutes before he pulled her out of there. The Time Lord drummed his fingers on the counter, doing his very best to drown out the din they called music. He suddenly stiffened when he caught a scent. _Mate…_ he turned, following it to the entrance where an auburn haired young woman stood with a couple of more scantily clad females.

The Doctor got up as his Mate’s companions left her standing there looking like she was wishing she was elsewhere. He had no idea how it was possible and right now he didn’t care. His Mate was just a couple of feet away and he was not going to waste this opportunity. He made his way through the club goers, forcing his way through when the young woman left the club. When he finally made it to the entrance, she was gone. He growled under his breath and before he let his other senses guide him to her.

He’d barely started walking when he heard a gunshot. The Doctor ran towards the source of the sound. “NO!” he exclaimed seeing his Mate lying on the ground, blood pooling from a wound. He rushed over and dropped to his knees beside her, immediately applying pressure to her abdomen.

“Doctor…” she whispered.

“Don’t talk”, the Doctor said softly before he realised that she’d said his name “you know me?”

“Yes…I do…better than anyone…”, the young woman coughed, a trickle of blood coming out of the corner of her mouth “listen….there’s something I need to tell you…”

“You can tell me later”, the Doctor cut in.

“I can’t”, his Mate said “no…later f-for me….”

“There will be. I can save you”, the Doctor said. He’d just found her and there was no way on Earth or on the Universe for that matter that he was going to let her die.

“Stop…” she whispered placing a hand over his when they started to glow gold “this is how its supposed to end…”

The Doctor shook his head, tears starting to form in his eyes “It can’t”, he said, his voice beginning to crack “I just found you”.

“I’m sorry…” his Mate’s eyes started to drift shut.

“Hey”, the Doctor called softly “stay with me”.

“Can’t…so tired”, the young woman mumbled “can you come closer?”

The Doctor leaned in and his Mate whispered into his ear. She then placed a hand on his cheek “I love you”, she said and her eyes closed for the last time. The Doctor knelt there, tears running down his face for a few minutes before wiping them away. He forced himself to stand up and to walk away from her. This version of his Mate was dead but there was another waiting for him. And he was going to do everything in his power to not let what happened come to pass a second time, not matter what the consequences were.

Back in the alleyway, Katia Monroe’s lips parted and a breath of regeneration energy floated out.


	2. At The Beginning

19 year old Katia Monroe strolled along the street, camera bag slung over her shoulder. She paused when she reached the door of her workplace, a small photography studio where she worked 5 hours a day, 5 days a week. “Good morning Tia!” James, a man in his 40s greeted.

The young woman smiled at him “Morning”, she greeted back.

“Hope you’re ready for a long day. We got 3 back to back appointments today”, James told her, consulting his tablet.

“I better get the kettle on then”, Katia said.

“Better make it a strong one kid. She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named is our 3rd appointment”, James warned her. Katia winced. Yeah… she was not looking forward to that. Ms Lewis, a woman who is never happy with her photos. Never. They had their work cut out for them that was for sure.

James went into the office while Katia headed for the kitchen to make some tea. The auburn haired female quickly made them, ensuring that James’ one was strong. She picked up the two mugs and brought them into the office. “Thanks Tia”, James said taking it from her.

“So who’s our first appointment?” Katia asked, sitting down at her own desk, setting her mug and camera down.

“The Michaels family. Two parents and two kids”, James replied.

“When are they coming?” Katia questioned.

“An hour from now”, James answered “how did you get on with the botanical gardens?”

“Very well. Got some pretty good shots”, Katia said “I’ll send them to you”. She uploaded the photos from her camera to the computer and then emailed them over to James.

“These are good”, James commented as he looked through them on his computer.

“Thanks”, Katia said. There was a buzz which told them that someone was at the front desk. “I’ll be back in a minute”, she said. She got up and went into the front part of the studio. Standing at the front desk was a man with a short haircut, blue eyes and wearing a leather jacket. “Can I help you?”

“I was wondering do you do passport photos?” the Doctor queried.

“Yes, we do”, Katia replied “is it for you or someone else?”

“Me”, the Doctor answered, doing his best to stay composed. But it was so hard when his Mate was standing there alive and well “and I need it as soon as possible”.

“Normally you’d have to make an appointment but as you need it asap…I suppose I can do it now”, Katia said “I’ve got some time before the first appointment. If you’d like to follow me please”. The auburn haired young woman took the Doctor through to the back. “Wait here”, she said, stopping by the office “James I’ve a customer here who wants a passport photo. Should only take a few minutes”, she explained, picking up her camera and taking a swig of tea.

“Alright. See you in a few”, James said.

“This way”, she said to the Doctor and led him to one of the studios.

“Are these all yours?” he asked noting the photos on the walls as they walked.

“Some”, Katia replied.

“I see you like to take photos of museums”, he remarked eyeing the ones from the Natural History Museum.

“I do. History and nature. My favourite things to take pictures”, Katia explained.

“Ever seen one of those old police boxes?” the Doctor questioned.

Katia shook her head “No I haven’t”, she replied “it’s a shame none exist anymore, I’d love to get a picture of one”. She entered the studio room, missing the smile on the Doctor’s face, the wheels of his mind already turning. If he could show her the TARDIS then it would be pretty easy to get her to come with him.

“What if I told you I know where you can see one?” the Doctor asked as Katia prepared her camera. She turned to him.

“I would be very intrigued”, Katia replied “and where would this police box be?”

“I’ll show you later if you like”, the Doctor offered. His hearts started to hammer as he waited for her response. He hoped she would say ‘yes’. He really, really hoped she’d say ‘yes’.

“Alright”, Katia agreed “I’ll meet you after work Mr…?”

“Doctor”, the Doctor supplied “I mean John Smith”, he quickly amended.

“I will meet you after work Dr John Smith”, Katia said “now if you would sit over here” she gestured to a box in front of a white backdrop “and we can get started”. The Doctor sat down on the box and the young woman proceeded to take his picture. “Alright I think we’ve got the shot”, Katia said snapping a few shots of him. She flicked through, stopping on one which she thought would do for a passport. “What do you think?” she asked showing him.

“I like it”, the Doctor said “it’ll do nicely. Thank you Miss…”

“Katia Monroe”, Katia said.

“Thank you Katia”, the Doctor said.

“You’re welcome”, Katia said “I’ll get this ready for you” she added holding up her camera “wont take a minute. You can wait here or outside the office” and with that she left the room. The Doctor decided to take a closer look at the photos on the wall out in the hallway. She was good. She was very good. If he managed to get onboard the TARDIS, he would definitely make sure to take her places that would be worthy of immortalising in a photograph. It wasn’t long before she came back with his photos “Here you go Dr Smith. I printed off a few in case you needed them for anything else”, she said holding them out.

“Thanks”, the Doctor said taking them “how much?”

“They’re on me”, Katia replied.

“I can’t take these for free”, the Doctor said. It would be right to do that. Not to his Mate.

“Yes, you can”, Katia said firmly “you’re going to show me something that isn’t around anymore. That’s payment enough”.

The Doctor nodded, accepting the compromise “Ok”, he said. Katia took him to the front desk.

“I’ll see you outside after work”, she promised. The Time Lord smiled at her.

“Yeah, see you”, he said. The young woman watched him go before she headed into the back to get ready for the 3 appointments she and James had.

\------------------------------

Katia walked out of the photography studio rubbing her temples. Ms Lewis was a complete handful just like she knew she would be. “Tough customer?” the Doctor asked.

“That’s an understatement”, Katia remarked “but I won’t bore you with that. I think there’s a police box you wanted to show me”.

“There is”, the Doctor said “follow me” and Katia did so. Funny enough he was taking her the way she would go to and from work. The young woman stopped when she saw the blue box sitting on the corner.

“I’ve walked this way 5 days a week for the past year. And I have never seen this before”, Katia said slowly circling the TARDIS “did you have it moved here for my benefit?”

“Yes”, the Doctor replied. It wasn’t strictly speaking a lie. He _had_ moved it there so she would see it but not in the way she was probably imagining.

“I…don’t know what to say”, Katia said rather touched by the gesture. It was weirdly sweet for a guy she barely knew.

“Don’t need to say anything Katia”, the Doctor said. He’d do anything for his Mate to make her happy. He stood back while she snapped several photographs at different angles.

“Thanks for this”, Katia said “I’m going to have fun playing around with these” she added flicking through the photos on the small display screen, her mind already thinking up ideas for them.

“Would you like to take a look inside?” the Doctor asked. _Time for the big reveal…_

“Yes, please”, Katia said putting her camera into her bag. The Time Lord unlocked the door, pushed it open and stepped inside. The young woman entered after him and gasped at the sheer size of the interior. “Holy crap”, she breathed “it’s…its impossible”. The Doctor watched her walk up the ramp, mouth open in awe. “This is not a normal police box”, she stated.

“Nope”, Time Lord confirmed “its called the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space”.

“It’s a spaceship” Katia looked around “a real spaceship” she turned to the Doctor “are you an alien?”

The Time Lord nodded “yes, I am. My people are called Time Lords”, he told.

“Uh huh”, Katia said distractedly, looking around once more.

“Are you ok?” the Doctor asked watching her carefully to see if she was about to freak out. That was the last thing he wanted.

“Yeah I am”, Katia replied “this place is amazing. Would it be alright to take pictures?”

“Go ahead”, the Doctor replied. The 19 year old smiled at him, making his hearts do a funny flip flop in his chest. She got out her camera and was about to take her first picture on the interior when Rose walked in.

“Who the hell is she?” the blonde asked in rather a rude manner. She’d been in a foul mood all day since the Doctor had dragged her from the nightclub, which he’d completely ignored her at, and took her back to London of all places only to be told that she had to stay put. Now there was this…girl standing there.

“This is Katia Monroe. She’s going to be staying with us for a bit”, the Doctor replied.

“I am?” Katia questioned at the same time, Rose exclaimed

“She is?!”

“Only if you want to”, the Doctor said, ignoring his fuming companion “I thought I’d show you a few sites…”

“You can’t just bring her along!” Rose cried “you don’t know the first thing about her!”

“Her name is Katia Monroe and she’s an incredible photographer for someone her age”, The Doctor smoothly countered, though her could feel the Oncoming Storm rising. He turned back to Katia “As I was saying…”

“Y-you cannot bring a complete stranger onboard!” Rose burst out “what if she causes trouble?”

“Like Adam did?” the Doctor shot back causing Rose to fall silent “you have no right to tell me who I can or cannot bring onboard MY ship. Katia is coming. If you don’t like it, there’s the door” he pointed to it. Rose stared at him in disbelief, her chest heaving in anger. Without saying another word, she turned on her heel and stormed off. The Doctor took a breath to calm himself before turning to his Mate “Sorry”, he said apologetically.

“That’s ok”, Katia said “maybe I shouldn’t stay. Your friend doesn’t seem too happy with it”.

“Don’t worry about her”, the Doctor said, waving her off “I would like you to stay”.

Katia looked at the Doctor. She couldn’t explain it but there was something in his eyes, something almost pleading…imploring to stay. “Ok, I’ll stay”, Katia agreed “only for a little bit”.

The Doctor nodded. It wasn’t the answer he was hoping for but at least she agreed to stay for a little while. It shouldn’t be too hard to get her to extend it. Once he showed her the wonders of the universe that is.


	3. Champagne Supernova

Katia stood by the doors with her eyes closed. “You ready?” the Doctor asked, hands on the handles, ready to open them.

“Yes”, the young woman answered. The Time Lord opened the with a flourish.

“Open your eyes”, he said. Katia did so and saw a sky dotted with stars, one a fair size larger than the rest. “Keep your eyes on that one”, he instructed, pointing to the bigger star. The young woman complied and within less than a minute it went supernova.

“Whoa”, she breathed, blue-grey eyes wide with wonder “incredible”. She quickly raised her camera and snapped pics of the phenomenon. Katia lowered her camera and watched the light fade, leaving behind beautiful clouds of different gases. A nebula. She took a photo of that as well. “It’s like a phoenix”, she quietly remarked “baby stars will be born in the ashes of the old one”.

The Doctor hadn’t considered that before “I like that”, he agreed “new life from old”.

“Yeah…” Katia glanced at him “thank you, Doctor”. The Time Lord had admitted to her that John Smith wasn’t his name, that is was the Doctor. She thought it was a curious name but didn’t question it as she just figured that it was a Time Lord thing.

“We’re not finished yet!” the Doctor said closing the doors and took her hand, pulling her up the ramp to the console. Katia slung her camera securely across her body as the Time Lord started up the ship. He quickly grabbed her when she stumbled back as the place shook.

“Thanks”, Katia said “so where are we going next?”

“It’s a surprise”, the Doctor replied. When the TARDIS eventually stopped shaking, he took her to the doors once again and opened them to reveal a beach. “Welcome to Woman Wept”, he said.

“Why’s it called Woman Wept?” Katia asked stepping out of the ship.

“It looks like a woman crying from above”, the Doctor explained.

“An apt name”, the young woman commented.

The Time Lord hummed in agreement “Now, there’s a fantastic that happens to the water at midnight”, he said as he started to walk.

“What happens?” Katia questioned, curious.

“You’ll see in about 5 minutes”, the Doctor replied.

“We better get to the water front quickly then”, Katia said with a smile.

“Yep”, the Time Lord agreed, returning it. He stuck his hand out and his Mate took it. Rose watched from the doorway of the TARDIS with narrowed eyes and they raced off.

When they reached the waterfront, there was just a couple of minutes left to go. “Can you please tell me?” Katia pleaded.

“And ruin the surprise? No”, the Doctor said “don’t look at me like that”, he added when she tried the puppy dog eyes which was quite frankly, adorable “its worth the wait, I promise”. The 19 year old huffed, a tiny it annoyed that it didn’t work. That move was what her big brother called her secret weapon. He couldn’t say no when she used them. Then again he couldn’t say no anyway, especially since they were all the other had. The Time Lord checked his watch “5…4…3…2…1…”

“Holy crap”, Katia swore, gaping in astonishment as the water froze. The Doctor chuckled at her remark.

“You like it?” the Doctor asked.

“Yeah, I love it!” Katia exclaimed and proceeded to take pictures of it “is it safe to walk through it?”

The Doctor nodded “the water will stay like that for hours”, he told her. He took her hand again and they made their way through the frozen waves, Katia taking a photograph every once in a while. “I gotcha”, the Time Lord said, catching her as she slipped.

“Thanks”, Katia said. The Doctor kept an arm around her waist, holding her close as they continued walking through the frozen waves. “That was incredible! And you get to see that all the time?” the 19 year old asked as the entered the TARDIS a little later. Rose was in the console room, watching them, glaring at Katia.

“Yep”, the Doctor replied.

“Nice”, Katia remarked “so are we going anywhere else on this magical mystery tour?” she questioned walking up the ramp with the Time Lord.

“I have a request”, Rose piped up. The Doctor glanced at her, brow raised. In what instance would she think that he would accept her request? “Can I see my dad when he was alive? Just for a moment. I want to hold his hand so he won’t be alone when he dies”.

“I’m sure your dad would appreciate that”, Katia softly commented. Rose suppressed the urge to scoff. She wasn’t asking for _her_ opinion.

“Alright”, the Doctor said “what’s the date?”

“7th November 1987”, Rose replied. She and Katia held on while the Time Lord piloted the TARDIS through the time vortex. When the ship next appeared it was on a street between a telephone junction box and a road sign. “It's so weird”, Rose commented as she left the blue box, the Doctor and Katia following “The day my father died…I thought it'd be all sort of grim and stormy. It's just an ordinary day”.

“The past is another country”, the Doctor stated “1987 is just the Isle of Wight” he glanced at her “Are you sure about this?”

Rose nodded “Yeah”, she replied. The trio walked down to Jordan Road where they waited for Rose’s dad to arrive. This is it. Jordan Road”, Rose said “He was late. He'd been to get a wedding present, a vase. Mum always said, that stupid vase” Pete’s car came around the corner “He got out of his car…” the car pulled up “…and crossed the road” and stopped “Oh, God. This is it”. Rose’s hands twisted together anxiously as her father got the vase from the passenger’s seat, oblivious about what was going to happen. Katia had to close her eyes when the car hit Pete, flinching when she heard his body impact the vehicle.

“Go to him, quick”, the Doctor urged Rose. But the young woman couldn’t make herself move. She just stared at her father’s body lying on the road, lip trembling. Katia touched her on the arm which jerked the blonde out of her shocked state. Rose ran away. The Doctor and his Mate found her leaning against a wall, tears in her eyes.

“It's too late now”, Rose mumbled, hearing the sirens approach “By the time the ambulance got there, he was dead. He can't die on his own. Can I try again…please?”

The Doctor knew that it would be a bad idea as it would mean having two lots of them in one place. But it wouldn’t hurt to give Rose ONE more chance to say goodbye to her father.

\----------------------

“Right, that's the first us”, the Doctor said quietly nodding to the trio “It's a very bad idea, two sets of us being here at the same time. Just be careful they don't see us. Wait till she runs off and they follows, then go to your dad”.

For the second time, Pete’s car pulls up and comes to a stop. “Oh, God. This is it”, they hear the first Rose say.

Pete picks up the vase from the passenger seat. “I can't do this”, Rose whispered.

“You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but this is the _last_ time we can be here”, the Doctor told her. Rose stares at her father getting out of the car. She couldn’t watch him die again. She just couldn’t! Before the Doctor and Katia knew it, Rose was moving. 

“Rose! No!” the Time Lord shouted. It was too late, Rose raced past their earlier selves causing all 3 to look rather startled before they disappeared. The blonde shoved Pete out of the way, saving him. _What the hell has she done?_ the Doctor thought, fear seizing his hearts as he knew there were going to be major consequences to her very reckless act. He glanced at Katia who was watching Rose and Pete talk. His Mate was in danger…which meant bad things for the one responsible…


	4. (Don't Fear) The Reaper

“There we go”, Pete said setting the vase down after entering his flat “Sorry about the mess. If you want a cup of tea, the kitchens just down there…” he pointed the way “milk's in the fridge. Well, it would be, wouldn't it. Where else would you put the milk? Mind you, there's always the window sill outside. I always thought if someone invented a window sill with special compartments, you know, one for milk, one for yogurt…make a lot of money out of that” Rose smiled, listening to him ramble “Sell it to students and things…I should write that down. Anyway, never mind that, excuse me…” Pete pushed past the trio, disappearing into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

“All the stuff mum kept. His stuff. She kept it all packed away in boxes in the cupboard. She used to show me when she'd had a bit to drink”, Rose said looking around at all the clutter, happy to see it where it should be. The Doctor stood there quietly fuming, arms folded. Katia watched him, concerned. His mood had dramatically changed since Rose had saved Pete. She wasn’t an expert when it came to time travel but she’d seen Back to the Future plenty of times to understand that you don’t mess with the past. It has consequences. “Here it is, on display. Where it should be” Rose picked up a trophy “Third prize at the bowling…first two got to go to Didcot” she examined it for a few more seconds before she replaced it “Health drinks”, she murmured bending down to get a closer look at them “Tonics, mum used to call them. He made his money selling this Vitex stuff. He had all sorts of jobs. He was so clever” Rose walked over to a table where some blueprints “Solar power. Mum said he was going to do this. Now he can”.

When we met, I said ‘travel with me in space’”, the Doctor began as calmly as he could “YOU said no. Then I said ‘time machine’”.

“It wasn't some big plan”, Rose insisted “I just saw it happening and I thought, I can stop it”.

The Doctor shook his head “I did it again. I picked another _stupid ape_. I should've known” he glared at Rose “It's not about showing you the universe - it never is. It's about the universe doing something for you.

“So it's okay when you go to other times, and you save people's lives, but not when it's me saving my dad”, Rose argued.

“I know what I'm doing, you don't”, The Doctor shot back “Two sets of us being there made that a vulnerable point”.

“But he's alive!” Rose cried. What was so bad about her saving her father? “But it's not like I've changed history”, she added “Not much”, the blonde corrected “I mean he's never going to be a world leader. He's not going to start World War Three or anything”.

“Rose, there's a man alive in the world who wasn't alive before. An ordinary man. That's the most important thing in creation. The whole world's different because he's alive”, the Doctor explained, trying to get through to her.

“What, would you rather him dead?” Rose demanded.

“I hate to say this but he should be dead”, Katia said quietly, causing Rose to stare at her in disbelief “you altered the past. And theres no telling how it’ll impact our time”.

“You…you shut up!” Rose snapped, angrily. 

The Doctor stepped forward, shifting in front of Katia “Don’t talk to her like that”, he said sternly.

“Why not? She doesn’t know what she’s talking about”, Rose scoffed “little idiot”, she added almost inaudible but the Doctor heard it.

“Key”, he ordered holding out his hand. There was no way he wanted Rose as his companion now. Not with the way she was treating his Mate. “NOW!” Rose jumped at the loudness of his voice. She fished the key out of her pocket and slapped it into his hand. Without another word, the Doctor ushered Katia to the front door and they left.

The young photographer followed the fuming Time Lord away from the apartment block. “What now?” she tentatively asked.

The Doctor took a breath, forcing himself to calm down before he turned to her “Now we go where you want to go”, he replied.

“I don’t know where I want to go”, Katia admitted “I mean there _are_ some places I’d like to visit before I found out about the TARDIS”.

“Well, tell me about the places you’d like to visit”, the Doctor suggested.

“Malta”, Katia replied “its steeped in history as is Greece and Rome. Hawaii…” she closed her eyes, imagining the sun on her face “the warm sun…sandy beaches…cool blue water” she sighed “paradise”.

“Hawaii will be our first stop”, the Doctor said. It was clear from her face that it was somewhere she really wanted to go. Katia opened her eyes and looked at him with a smile.

“I’d like that”, she said.

“Great”, the Doctor said. He held out his hand and Katia took it. They walked back to the TARDIS hand in hand. The Time Lord let go of her hand to unlock the ship only to find that the interior was gone!

“Uh…Doctor? Where’s the inside?” Katia asked.

The Doctor’s jaw clenched angrily “Rose”, he growled and stormed off. Katia rushed after him. When they reached the church, several people were milling around outside, including Rose. “Rose!” The blonde turned to them with this smile on her face “Get in the church!”

Rose smile faded as she heard the urgency in his voice. The Doctor looks to her left, Rose following his gaze and before her eyes a Reaper appeared. The 19 year old screamed at it bared down on her. Thankfully the Time Lord managed to tackle her out of the way just in time, sending them both to the floor. The Doctor then grabbed her arm and roughly hauled her to her feet. He pushed her into the church at same time as he ushered Katia in. 

The Time Lord quickly shut the doors after the last guest rush in, just before the red eyed creature managed to enter. He quickly shut the doors just before the Reaper managed to get in. “They can't get in. Old windows and doors. Okay. The older something is, the stronger it is”, the Doctor said looking around at the shadows of the Reapers outside the windows.

“So we’re safe?” Katia asked.

“Yes”, the Doctor replied.

“And what are those things?” the 19 year old questioned.

“The consequences of Rose’s actions”, The Doctor explained shooting Rose and angry look “Time has been damaged and those things have come to sterilise the ‘wound’ by consuming everything in sight”.

Katia’s eyes widened “Oh god”, she breathed “what do we do? How do we stop them?”

“I don’t know yet”, the Doctor admitted “but I’ll figure it out” he took her hand “I promise”. The auburn haired young woman gave him a small smile. “I’m going to check out the rest of the church, will you be ok on your own for a bit?” he asked. He didn’t want to leave her especially with how Rose had treated her but he needed to make sure the place was secure so that she was safe.

Katia nodded “I’ll be fine”, she assured him. The Doctor squeezed her hand and walked away. The young woman sat down on a pew, fiddling with her fingers. This was one time she could do with her big brother. He always knew how to cheer her up.

“Are you alright?” Jackie asked and Katia glanced up at her.

“As much as I can be”, she admitted. She noticed the carry cot in her arms “Son or daughter?”

“Daughter”, Jackie replied, sitting down next to her.

“She’s beautiful”, Katia softly remarked “Whats her name?”

Jackie’s answer made Katia freeze “Rose. Rose Tyler”.

“That’s a lovely name”, the photographer said, doing her best to be polite. Rose’s mother didn’t deserve her mood.

“Thank you”, Jackie said “what’s your name sweetheart?”

“Katia”, Katia replied.

“That’s nice”, Jackie commented “could you do me a favour Katia?”

“What is it?” the 19 year old counter asked.

“Would you mind looking after Rose for a bit?” Jackie questioned “I need to talk to my husband”.

“Sure”, Katia said.

“Thanks”, Jackie said and handed her the carry cot. Katia set it aside and looked down at the infant.

“You really are cute”, she said quietly. She let out a small laugh when baby Rose latched onto her finger.

“Who’s that?” the Doctor asked coming up.

“Baby Rose”, Katia replied “her mother wanted me to look after her for a bit. Rest of the church secure?”

The Time Lord nodded “Pretty secure”, he confirmed. He settled down on the pew, the carry cot between them.

“I don’t suppose you’ve come up with a plan to beat those things?” Katia asked. Before the Doctor could answer her, teenaged Rose walked up.

“I'd better be careful. I think I just imprinted myself on Mickey like a mother chicken”, she joked. She reached out for the baby when the Doctor grabbed her wrist.

“Don’t touch the baby”, he said sternly “You're both the same person. That's a paradox, and we don't want a paradox happening, not with these things outside. Anything new, any disturbance in time makes them stronger. The paradox might let them in”.

“Can't do anything right, can I?” Rose mumbled.

“Since you ask, no. So, don't…touch…the…baby”, the Doctor demanded.

“I'm not stupid”, Rose said through gritted teeth.

“Could’ve fooled me”, the Doctor shot back. He took a breath and turned to Katia “I lied earlier”, he confessed “I haven't got a plan. No idea. No way out”.

“Not even a teeny idea?” Katia asked, trying to ignore how her heart plummeted at his confession.

“I’m afraid not” he took her hand “The entire Earth's been sterilised. This, and other place like it, are all that's left of the human race. We might hold out for a while, but nothing can stop those creatures. They'll get through in the end. The walls aren't that old. And there's nothing I can do to stop them” he explained. The Doctor reached up and caught a tear that rolled down his Mate’s face “I’m so sorry”, he said softly.

“It’s ok”, Katia said “at least I got to see some wonders of the universe before I go” she let out a shaky breath “I just wish I could tell my brother one last time that I loved him”.

“There is a way”, the Doctor said “can I have your phone?”

Katia handed it over. The Time Lord reached into his pocket for a battery when his fingers came into contact with his key. It was hot! He gingerly took it out. “It’s glowing? Is that good?” Katia asked wiping her tears away.

“Yes. Very good. It’s telling me it's still connected to the TARDIS. I can fix everything Katia!” he said excitedly.

“You have a plan?” Katia asked with a smile.

“I have a plan”, the Doctor repeated with a massive grin. He jumped up from the pew and raced over to the front of the church. “The inside of my ship was thrown out of the wound but we can use this to bring it back. And once I've got my ship back, then I can mend everything”, he explained “Now, I just need a bit of power. Has anybody got a battery?”

“This one big enough?” Stuart asked showing him the battery from his father’s phone.

“Fantastic”, the Doctor said taking it from him “Just need to do a bit of charging up…” he pressed his sonic to the battery “and then we can bring everyone back”. Katia watched him hold the key to seemingly thin air and the TARDIS started to appear. “Right, no one touches that key. Have you got that? Don't touch it. Anyone touches that key, it'll be, well, zap. Just leave it be and everything will be fine. We'll get out of here. All of us” the Time Lord pointed to the bride and groom “Stuart, Sarah you're going to get married, just like I said”.

The Doctor went back to sit with Katia while they waited for the ship to fully appear. “When time gets sorted out…” Rose started. She’d moved to sit with her father on the pew in front.

“Everybody here forgets what happened. And don't worry, the thing that you changed will stay changed”, the Doctor said coldly.

“You mean I'll still be alive, though I'm meant to be dead. That's why I haven't done anything with my life, why I didn't mean anything”, Pete said, realising that his daughter had lied about him being alive.

“It doesn't work like that”, the Doctor said.

Pete scoffed “Rubbish. I'm so useless I couldn't even die properly. Now it's my fault all of this has happened”

“This is my fault”, Rose said. _Now you admit it_ the Doctor thought bitterly.

Pete shook his head “No, love. I'm your dad. It's my job for it to be my fault”, he said.

“Her dad? How are you her dad?” Jackie asked appearing next to them “How old were you, twelve? Oh, that's disgusting”.

“Jacks, listen. This is Rose”, Pete insisted.

“Rose?” Jackie said both angry and upset at the thought that her daughter was given a second hand name “How sick is that? You give my daughter a second hand name? How many are there? Do you call them all Rose?”

“Oh, for God's sake, look. It's the same Rose!” Pete reached out and took the baby from the carry cot between Katia and the Doctor and handed her to older Rose.

“Rose! No!” the Doctor shouted reaching over and grabbing the infant from her. But it was too late. A Reaper appeared in the middle of the church. The guests scream and leap to their feet. “Everyone, behind me!” the Doctor ordered and they all complied “I'm the oldest thing in here”.

Katia watched the creature getting closer to the Doctor and something inside of her screamed to protect him. She surged forward, shoving him as hard as she could. The Doctor went down. “NO!” he cried as his Mate was taken in his place. He slowly got up, eyes fixed on the spot. He’d changed her fate alright. Instead of dying in the alleyway, she was taken by the Reapers. 

The Doctor rounded on Rose, the blonde taking a step back fearfully at the anger blazing in his eyes. “You did this”, he spat “you killed her”. Rose didn’t say a word. She was honestly too scared to. The Doctor turned to Pete “I think you know what to do”, he said and Pete nodded. He had figured out what the Doctor and Rose had been trying to hide. He wasn’t supposed to be alive right now. Him living was the reason that the Doctor’s friend was taken.

“Dad…please don’t do this”, Rose begged as her father picked up the vase.

“I’m sorry sweetheart”, Pete said and walked toward the church doors.

“Dad no!” Rose cried but he just ignored her. She rushed to the doorway in time to see him get hit by the car. The young woman went to his side, taking his hand.

Inside the church, Katia appeared where she had vanished. She barely turned around when she was swamped by a very overjoyed Time Lord. “Thank god your back”, he murmured. He was never ever letting anything like that happen to her again. Including being killed in the alleyway some point in her future. He didn’t know how but he was going to change her fate.

“So where are we going to next?” Rose asked, causally as they entered the TARDIS later on. Katia was happy to see the interior back as was the Doctor. Though his mood was soured somewhat by Rose’s question. 

“What makes you think you’re going anywhere next?” the Doctor demanded “all of this was your fault. Katia died because of you!”

“She’s back now, so no harm no foul”, Rose said with a shrug. Katia blinked in astonishment. She may not be going ballistic like the Doctor was doing but she was rather shocked at how blasé Rose seemed to be about it. If she was in her shoes, she’d be feeling extremely guilty and would want to make amends anyway she could.

Rose’s bag appeared, landing on the floor with a thud. It appeared the TARDIS didn’t want the human there anymore. That was honestly fine with the Doctor. “You’re going home”, he stated and Rose’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“What?!”

“Doctor I think she should stay”, Katia spoke up, surprising them both “like Rose said, I’m back. No harm, no foul”. The Doctor looked at her for a moment before glancing at Rose.

“You get one more chance”, he said “that’s it”.

Rose nodded in agreement. She picked up her bag and walked out of the console room. While she wasn’t happy about Katia’s presence, she was a tiny bit glad that the photographer had stood up for her. Suddenly the corridor shifted and Rose screamed as she plummeted into the pool. It was freezing!

The TARDIS chuckled quietly to herself. That’s what she got for harming her Thief’s Mate. And this was going to be the beginning of the human’s punishment. What else could she do? _Hm…a black hole simulation…_


	5. Moonlight Serenade

Katia and Rose clung tightly onto the console as the TARDIS hurtled through space. The ride was bumpier than usual. “What’s happening?” Katia asked “What's the emergency?”

“It's mauve”, the Doctor replied.

“Mauve?” Rose repeated.

“The universally recognised colour for danger”, the Doctor explained.

“Isn’t that normally red?” Katia questioned.

“Only for humans. By everyone else's standards, red's camp”, the Doctor told her. He gestured to the scanner “It's got a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the TARDIS. Where it goes, we go”.

“That doesn’t sound very safe”, Katia commented.

“Yes it is”, the Doctor assured her and then part of the console explodes making the trio flinch “Okay, reasonably” he quickly amended “Should have said reasonably there” he glanced at the scanner to check on the progress and found that the object was getting away “No, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us!” the Time Lord exclaimed and frantically started working catch up with it.

“What exactly is this thing?” Rose asked.

“No idea”, the Doctor admitted.

“So…why are we chasing it?” Katia queried.

“It's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from the centre of London”, he said seriously.

“Crap”, Katia cursed.

When the TARDIS eventually materialised, it was in a back alley between two terraces. “Do you know how long you can knock around space without happening to bump into Earth?” the Doctor remarked stepping out of the ship.

“No clue”, Katia said “so where is the thing?”

“Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month”, the Doctor explained.

Rose raised her brows “A month? We were right behind it!”

“It was jumping time tracks all over the place”, the Doctor stated “We're bound to be a little bit out. Do you want to drive?”

“Only if you want to teach me”, Katia replied.

“Sure”, the Doctor said.

Katia looked at him surprised as was Rose “I was joking”, she told him.

“I wasn’t”, the Doctor said “I’ll teach you later”.

“Thanks”, Katia said “I’d like that”. Rose couldn’t help level a glare at the other 19 year old. If she’d jokingly stated that she wanted lessons, the Doctor would say no. How the hell did she manage to get him to say yes?

“So how much is a little?” Rose asked, getting his attention on her.

“A bit”, the Doctor replied vaguely.

“And…what exactly a bit?” Rose pressed.

“Ish”, the Doctor answered, still very vague.

“Well, that clears that up then”, Katia commented, slightly sarcastic.

“I thought it did”, the Doctor said cheekily earning him a playful eyeroll from his Mate.

“What's the plan, then? Are you going to do a scan for alien tech or something?” Rose spoke up trying to stay calm. Hard to do when the Doctor and Katia are bantering in front of her.

“Rose, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm going to ask”, the Doctor said.

“And if the asking doesn’t work?” Katia asked.

“Then I’ll scan for alien tech”, the Doctor answered. He then headed for a door marked ‘Deliveries Only’. Rose caught Katia’s arm when she made to follow him.

“Change your mind about the lessons”, she ordered.

“No”, Katia said and the blonde tighten her grip on her arm.

“Do it”, Rose said lowly.

“No”, Katia repeated, more firmly “I won’t” she tugged her arm out of Rose’s grip “You don’t intimidate me Rose Tyler. Not when you’ve still got glitter in your hair”. She walked off with a smug smile while Rose angrily ruffled her hair, small amounts of glitter falling from it. She still had no clue how or why the TARDIS would have glitter bombs in the first place.

“Everything alright?” the Doctor asked when his Mate joined him at the door.

“I guess”, Katia replied. He stopped in his work on the lock and turned to her.

“What happened?” the Time Lord questioned.

“Rose decided to have some words”, Katia answered “don’t worry, I handled it”.

“Next time she has ‘words’ with you, I’ll handle it”, the Doctor said. He was not having his companion being horrible in anyway to his Mate. The blonde was already on thin ice as it was.

“Doctor, I’m a big girl. I can take care of myself”, Katia assured him.

“I know. But I’m always going to look out for you”, the Doctor promised “always”.

“Wow. Um…I don’t know what to say”, Katia said. She was rather touched by his promise.

“Don’t need to say anything”, the Doctor said “I just wanted you to know that I’ll always look out for you, no matter what”.

Katia gave him smile “thanks”, she said.

The Doctor returned it “you’re welcome”, he said.

“Now, whats behind door numero Uno?” Katia asked.

“Lets find out”, the Doctor replied. He continued working on the lock until the door opened “after you m’lady”, he said, gesturing for her to enter first.

“Why thank you, good sir”, Katia said doing a mini curtsey before entering the building, the Doctor following. Inside, several people were sitting at tables listening to the singer on stage. Once she was finished, Katia hung back while the Doctor hopped up onto the stage.

“Excuse me. Excuse me. Could I have everybody's attention just for a mo? Be very quick. Hello! Might seem like a stupid question, but has anything fallen from the sky recently?” he asked. There was awkward silence followed by laughter “Sorry, have I said something funny?” he questioned, confused “It's just, there's this thing that I need to find. Would've fallen from the sky a couple of days ago….” he was cut off when a loud siren sounded. Katia looked around at the people as they started to get up and leave. That was when she noticed the poster.

“Oh no”, she breathed, tearing it from the wall “Doctor!” she called holding it up. That the Time Lord hopping off the stage, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the drinking den. “We’re in world war two”, she stated, starting to panic “w-we’re in the middle of a blitz!”

The Doctor gently grasped her arms “it’s gonna be ok”, he said softly “I’ll keep you safe”.

“No offense Doctor but you’re not superman”, Katia stated “You can’t protect me from falling bombs any more than you could protect me from a guy sneaking up behind and shooting me”.

“Don’t say that”, the Doctor said, more harshly than he meant to, unintentionally tightening his grip on her arms “Don’t ever say that”.

“Ok, I won’t”, Katia said, rather startled by his sudden shift in mood “but…you’re hurting me”. The Doctor quickly released her.

“I’m sorry”, he said quietly “just please don’t say that again”. Katia could see that her words had clearly upset him and she nodded.

“Alright”, she said “so what are we going to do? There’s an alien thing in London…during a WWII blitz and…” Katia looked around finally noticing that the blonde wasn’t there “Rose isn’t here”. The Doctor internally grumbled. _Of course she wandered off…typical_ he thought. That was just what he needed, a wayward companion. “Should we go look for her?” Katia asked.

“Yeah, we should”, the Doctor agreed. They walked to the TARDIS where the Time Lord stuck his head inside to check if the blonde wasn’t simply sulking. Suddenly the ship’s phone started to ring. The Doctor opened the small and stared at it “How can you be ringing?” he questioned.

“Well, it is a phone”, Katia stated.

“This phone isn’t connected”, the Doctor told her.

“Oh…I can see why you’re confused”, Katia said. The Time Lord reached for the phone and was about to pick it up when they heard a young woman call behind them

“Don't answer it. It's not for you”

The Doctor and Katia glanced back to see a young woman with brown hair and a dark coat standing there. “And how do you know that?” the Time Lord asked.

“'Cos I do. And I'm telling you, don't answer it”, the young woman, Nancy, replied vaguely.

“Well, if you know so much, tell me this. How can it be ringing?” the Doctor turned back to the phone “It's not even a real phone. It's not connected, it's not…”

“Uh Doctor?” Katia said patting him on the arm “she’s gone”. He looked back to see that she was right. The Doctor picked up the phone, holding it between himself and Katia so they could both hear.

“Hello? Hello? This is the Doctor speaking. How may I help you?” he said.

 _“Mummy? Mummy?”_ a young boy responded.

“Who is this? Who's speaking?” the Doctor asked.

_“Are you my mummy?”_

“Who is this?” the Doctor questioned.

 _“Mummy?”_ the child repeated.

“How did you ring here? This isn't a real phone. It's not wired up to anything”, the Doctor insisted.

_“Mummy?”_

“That was really strange”, Katia stated “who was that child? And how did he ring the phone?”

“Both very good questions”, the Doctor agreed, hanging the phone up. The moment he closed the little door to the compartment, there was a crashing sound behind them making Katia jump. The Doctor grabbed her hand and rushed out of the alley.

“The planes are coming. Can't you hear them? Into the shelter. None of your nonsense, now move it!” a female voice shouted. The time travellers peered over a wall to see a well few middle aged woman ushering a young boy to their air raid shelter “Come on, hurry up, get in there. Come on. Arthur! Arthur, Will you hurry up? Didn't you hear the siren?”

‘Arthur’ waddled out of the house “Middle of dinner, every night. Blooming Germans. Don't you eat?” he hollered.

“He looks like Mr Dursley”, Katia remarked making the Doctor chuckle. He could see what she meant. As soon as the family disappeared into the shelter a familiar young woman appeared and slipped into the house that the trio had just vacated. The pair of them exchanged looks and followed after her.

The Doctor pulled out a chair for Katia to take a seat at the table. He stood behind it and the pair silently watched a group of children file in. The kids chattered amongst themselves no realising that there were two more adults in the room. That is until the Doctor said “Thanks Miss!” when a plate of meat was passed to his Mate.

The children jump backwards, extremely startled. “It's all right. Everybody stay where you are!” Nancy ordered. One of the boys stared at Katia and the Doctor, a piece of meat hanging from his mouth.

“Good here, innit? Who's got the salt?” the Doctor asked looking as if he hadn’t scared the living daylights out of some kids.

“Back in your seats. They shouldn't be here either”, Nancy continued.

“So, you lot, what's the story?” the Doctor asked as Katia poured a little sauce over the food.

“What do you mean?” another of the boys, Ernie countered.

“You're homeless, right? Living rough?” the Doctor pressed.

“Why do you want to know that?” the boy who’d stared at the pair “Are you coppers?”

“Of course I'm not a copper”, the Time Lord replied “and Katia here isn’t. She’s far too pretty to be one”. His Mate blushed at his compliment making him smile. “What's a copper going to do with you lot anyway? Arrest you for starving?” the children laughed breaking the tension in the room “I make it 1941. You lot shouldn't even be in London. You should've been evacuated to the country by now”.

“I was evacuated. Sent me to a farm”, Alf explained.

“Why did you come back?” Katia asked cutting up the meat, popping a little bit on the fork and held it up for the Doctor.

“There was a man there”, Alf said quietly.

“Yeah, same with Ernie. Two homes ago”, Jim piped up.

“Shut up”, Ernie mumbled “It's better on the streets anyway. It's better food”.

“Yeah”, Jim agreed “Nancy always gets the best food for us”.

“So, that's what you do, is it, Nancy?” the Doctor asked chewing on the meat that Katia had given him.

“What is?” Nancy questioned.

“As soon as the sirens go, you find a big fat family meal still warm on the table with everyone down in the air raid shelter and bingo! Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London Town. Puddings for all, as long as the bombs don't get you”, the Doctor explained.

“Something wrong with that?” Nancy asked, getting defensive.

“There’s nothing wrong with that at all”, Katia replied “I think its very admirable what you do for these kids”.

“Thanks”, Nancy said “now what do you two want?”

“I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask”, the Doctor answered.

“I did you a favour. I told you not to answer it, that's all I'm telling you”, Nancy said.

“But it was impossible a phone that –“ Katia was cut off when Nancy interrupted her.

“That’s all I’m telling you”, she repeated. The Doctor gave her a look telling her that he wasn’t too happy about the way she spoke to his Mate.

“Ok. Well how about this, our friend wandered off. She’s Katia’s age, blonde and wearing a Union Jack t-shirt”, the Doctor explained “Anybody seen a girl like that?”

“No blondes, no flags”, Nancy answered sharply “Anything else before you leave?”

“Yeah, there is actually. Thanks for asking. Something I've been looking for. Would've fallen from the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb. Not the usual kind, anyway. Wouldn't have exploded. Probably would have just buried itself in the ground somewhere, and it would have looked something like this” the Doctor drew a rough cylinder on a piece of paper and show it to Nancy. She looked at it but said nothing.

A sudden knock at the window gained everyone’s attention. “Mummy? Are you in there, mummy?” the child that had phoned the TARDIS called from the window. The Doctor crossed the floor to the window, pushing aside the curtain to reveal a small boy wearing a gas mask.

“Who was the last one in?” Nancy asked urgently.

“They were”, Ernie said pointing at Katia and the Doctor.

“No, they came round the back”, Nancy said “Who came in the front?”

“Me”, Alf said quietly.

“Did you close the door?” Nancy asked. When Alf hesitated, Nancy asked again “Did you close the door?” she didn’t even wait to get a reply, she just rushed out into the hallway and bolted the door.

“Mummy?” the child called through the front door.

“What's this, then? It's never easy being the only child left out in the cold, you know”, the Doctor said joining her out in the hallway with his Mate.

“It's not exactly a child”, Nancy informed them.

“What do you mean?” Katia asked “looks like a child”.

“Trust me, he’s not”, Nancy insisted. She then hurriedly ushered the children out of the house through the back. While she was doing so, a small, scarred hand stuck through the letter box. The young photographer went over to the door, she crouched down considering the little hand and its owner. She couldn’t imagine being left out in the cold with a war going on. Heart going out for the boy, she reached for his hand but before she touched it, an object goes sailing past and shattered against the door, barely missing Katia. She yelped startled and the child’s hand withdraws from the letter box. 

The Doctor immediately rushed over, checking her over for any injuries she might have gotten from broken pieces of the vase that thrown. He let out a relieved breath that she was unharmed and then rounded on Nancy. “What the hell was that for!” he demanded “you could’ve hurt her!”

“She was about to touch him!” Nancy argued back “if he does…he’ll make her like him”. The Doctor instantly pulled his Mate to his side, his instincts telling him to take her far away from here…away from the danger.

“And what's he like?” the Doctor asked.

I've got to go”, Nancy said not really wanting to spend another moment longer in the house. 

“Nancy, what's he like?” the Doctor repeated, more firmly this time.

After a moment’s hesitation, Nancy answered “He's empty” and took off. As soon as she spoke those words the telephone rang, followed by a radio and a clockwork monkey both calling asking for their mummy in the child’s voice.

“I don’t like this”, Katia mumbled, feeling like she’d just stepped into a haunted house.

“Agreed”, the Doctor said and led her out the back as quickly as he could. 

\--------------------

Nancy hurried across a set of train tracks to her little hide out. She started taking food out of her bag that she had procured from the Lloyds house when she felt like she was being watched. She turned around to see the Doctor and Katia standing there. “How'd you follow me here?” she asked.

“I'm good at following, me. Got the nose for it”, the Doctor said, sounding rather proud at that.

“People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to”, Nancy said looking at both of them suspiciously.

“My nose has special powers”, the Doctor explained.

Katia glanced at him, curious “It does?” she asked “interesting”.

“Yeah? That's why it's uh…” Nancy trailed off, not able to finish that sentence without cracking up.

“What?” the Doctor asked wondering why she just trailed off.

“Nothing”, Nancy said trying really hard not to laugh.

“What?” the Doctor asked again.

“Nothing!” Nancy grinned “Do your ears have special powers too?” she asked teasingly.

“What’s wrong with his ears?” Katia questioned “they’re nice ears”. The ears in question went a bit red as did the Doctor’s cheeks.

“Thanks”, the Time Lord said.

“You’re welcome”, Katia said.

“Nancy, there's something chasing you and the other kids”, the Doctor said the brunette “Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy, and it started about a month ago, right? The thing I'm looking for, the thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed. And you know what I'm talking about, don't you?”

Nancy sighed “There was a bomb. A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell the other end of Limehouse Green Station”, she explained.

“Take us there”, the Doctor lightly ordered.

Nancy shook her head “There's soldiers guarding it. Barbed wire. You'll never get through”, she stated.

“Try me”, the Time Lord challenged. As much as he didn’t want to walk his Mate into an even more dangerous situation… he secretly wanted to impress her.

“You sure you want to know what's going on in there?” Nancy asked, rather reluctant to take them to the bombsite.

“I really want to know”, the Doctor insisted.

“Then there's someone you need to talk to first”, Nancy said.

“And who’s that?” Katia asked.

“The Doctor”, Nancy replied.

“Doctor who?” Katia questioned “bet you get that question a lot”, she added to the Doctor.

“More times than I care to count”, he admitted.

“Doctor Constantine”, Nancy said, answering her question.

“Alright then. Lead the way Nancy”, the Doctor said. Nancy turned and walked off, the pair following hand in hand. When they reached Limehouse Green, the Time Lord took out a pair of binoculars from his pocket.

“The bomb's under that tarpaulin”, Nancy explained, pointing to it “They put the fence up over night. See that building? The hospital”.

“What about it?” the Doctor asked.

“That's where the doctor is. You should talk to him”, Nancy replied.

“For now, I'm more interested in getting in there”, the Doctor nodded to the tarpaulin covered ‘bomb’.

“Talk to the doctor first”, Nancy insisted.

“Why?” Katia queried.

“Because then maybe you won't want to get inside”, Nancy replied. She started to walk up the steps when the Doctor called after her.

“Where're you going?”

“There was a lot of food in that house. I've got mouths to feed. Should be safe enough now”, she told the pair.

“Can I ask you a question? Who did you lose?” the Doctor questioned, lowering his binoculars, turning to face her “The way you look after all those kids. It's because you lost somebody, isn't it? You're doing all this to make up for it”.

“My little brother. Jamie. One night I went out looking for food. Same night that thing fell. I told him not to follow me, I told him it was dangerous, but he just. He just didn't like being on his own”, Nancy explained quietly.

Katia didn’t need her to say what had happened to her brother, she could guess. The 19 year old walked up the steps and hugged her “I’m sorry”, she said.

“Thank you”, Nancy said.

“Take care of yourself and those kids”, Katia said.

“I will”, Nancy promised and walked off. Katia descended the stairs to join the Doctor and then they walked down the rest together. At the gate, the Time Lord used his sonic on it. The pair walked through a darkened ward where rows and rows of patents lay on beds, completely lifeless and still wearing gas masks. Katia warily eyed them as she passed, really hoping they weren’t going to suddenly come to life.

They entered another ward where again the patients were all wearing gasmasks. The pair turned when they heard a noise behind them. An older man wearing a white doctor’s coat entered the ward, Doctor Constantine.

“You'll find them everywhere. In every bed, in every ward. Hundreds of them”, he said.

“Why are they still wearing gasmasks?” Katia asked.

“They’re not”, Constantine replied making her frown “Who are you?”

“John Smith and Katia Monroe”, the Doctor answered “are you Doctor Constantine? Nancy sent us”.

“Nancy?” Constantine repeated “That means you must've been asking about the bomb”. He walked slowly over to his chair, leaning heavily on his cane as he did so.

“We have”, the Doctor confirmed “What do you know?”

“Only what it's done”, Constantine replied.

“These people, they were all caught up in the blast?” the Doctor asked looking at the patients.

“None of them were” Doctor Constantine laughs slightly but it turns into a nasty cough. He sits down at the chair by the desk he’d just walked to. 

“You’re ill”, Katia said quietly.

“Dying, I should think” Constantine corrected her “I just haven't been able to find the time. Are either of you a doctor?”

“I have my moments”, the Doctor answered.

“Have you examined any of them yet?” Constantine asked and the Time Lord shook his head.

“No, not yet”, he answered.

“Check any of them but don't touch the flesh”, Constantine instructed. The Doctor went to a random patient and scanned him with his sonic. 

“Conclusions?” Constantine asked.

“Massive head trauma, mostly to the left side…” the Doctor ran his screwdriver over the patient’s chest “Partial collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right. There's some scarring on the back of the hand and the gas mask seems to be fused to the flesh, but I can't see any burns”.

“Examine another one”, Constantine instructed and the Doctor did so. He found that the other patient had the same symptoms, gasmask fused to the face and a scar on the back of the hand. The Doctor turns his screwdriver off and turned to Constantine.

“This isn't possible” the Time Lord goes to another bed and the results are the same. “They've all got the same injuries”, he said thoroughly confused.

Doctor Constantine nodded “Yes”

The Doctor rushed over to another patient and got the same results yet again “Exactly the same”, he said still very confused. How was that even possible?

“Yes”

“Identical, all of them” the Doctor continued “right down to the scar on the back of the hand”.

Katia went over to a patient, eyeing the scar. Being a photographer meant she had to have eye for detail in order to determine what would make a good photo. And identical as the little boy’s one. “Did this all happen when the bomb dropped?” she asked.

Constantine shook his head “there was only one victim when the bomb fell”.

“Dead?” the Doctor questioned.

“At first. His injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning, every doctor and nurse who had treated him, who had touched him, had those exact same injuries”, Constantine explained “By the morning after that, every patient in the same ward, the exact same injuries. Within a week, the entire hospital. Physical injuries as plague. Can you explain that? What would you say was the cause of death?”

“The head trauma”, the Doctor guessed.

“No”, Constantine shook his head.

“Asphyxiation”, the Doctor said trying again.

“No”, Constantine repeated.

“The collapse of the chest cavity…” the Doctor said.

“No”, Constantine said for the third time.

“All right. What was the cause of death?” the Doctor asked. He’d just listed off all the things that these people had but Constantine still told him ‘no’. So what was the cause of death then?

“There wasn't one. They're not dead” Constantine said. He hit a waste basket with his cane. Katia jumped in fright when the patient, who’s hand she’d been looking at, suddenly sat up along with all the other patients. The Doctor darted towards her, pulling her away from the bed and placing her protectively behind him. “It's all right. They're harmless”, Constantine assured him “They just sort of sit there. No heartbeat, no life signs of any kind. They just don't die”. 

“And they've just been left here? Nobody's doing anything?” the Doctor asked. Katia made to move to stand beside him but the Time Lord, for some reason, wasn’t letting her.

“I try and make them comfortable. Not much else I can do for them”, Constantine replied, regretful that he could only do so little to help them “I suspect the plan is to blow up the hospital and blame it on a German bomb”, he surmised.

“Probably too late”, the Doctor said gesturing to the beds.

“No. They are isolated cases. But… isolated cases breaking out all over London…” Constantine broke off coughing. The Doctor stepped back, taking Katia with him. “Listen to me... Top floor. Room 802. That's where they took the first victim, the one from the crash site. And you must find Nancy again”.

“Why?” Katia asked, peering around the Doctor.

“It was her brother. She knows more than she's saying. She won't tell me… but she might mi…mi…” Constantine gags and clutches his neck “m…mu…me…”

Katia pressed her face into the Doctor’s back, not wanting to watch Constantine’s face being encased by a gasmask. It was too horror movie for her taste. “Is it over?” she mumbled.

“Yeah its over”, the Doctor replied and turned to her “are you alright?”

Katia shook her head “No”, she answered honestly “I’m not”. The Doctor hugged her, not liking that she was upset.

“It’s going to be ok”, he promised, rubbing her back “I’m going to make it ok”.

“Hello?” an American male voice called.

“Hello?” Rose also shouted. The Doctor and Katia exchanged confused looks before leaving the ward. Walking toward them was a man wearing a WWII style coat and of course, the wayward companion.

“Good evening. Hope we're not interrupting. Jack Harkness”, Jack shook the Doctor’s hand “I've been hearing all about you on the way over” he noticed Katia standing next to the Doctor “Rose never mentioned that she and Mr Spock were travelling with an angel”, he remarked, taking her hand, kissing the back of it.

“Oh, I’m not an angel”, Katia told him.

“Could have fooled me. You’re divine”, Jack said giving her a wink. Katia couldn’t help but smile and laugh. Both Rose and the Doctor were seething but for very different reasons.

“I bet you’ve said that to a lot of girls”, Katia teased.

“Nope. I save that one for the very, very special ladies”, Jack informed her “it’s a good thing we found you guys in time, the offer is nearly about to expire”.

“What offer?” Katia asked.

“A fully equipped Chula warship, last one in existence”, Jack replied.

“Why would we want that?” the Doctor questioned, doing his best to stay calm. Hard to do when the man was still holding his Mate’s hand.

“Cos we’re Time Agents”, Rose piped up and the Doctor nodded.

“So, shall we discuss payment?” Jack asked.

“No”, the Doctor answered “we won’t. There is something you need to see. Something your ship caused”. He strode back into the ward, the other three following him. Jack released Katia’s hand to examine one of the patients with the device on his wrist.

“What happened here?” Rose questioned looking at the patients.

“His warship happened”, the Doctor answered, glaring at Jack. The moment the man had mentioned Chula Warship, it all made some sort of sense.

“That has nothing to do with all this”, Jack said gesturing to the gasmasked men and women.

“This started at the bomb site. It's got _everything_ to do with it. What kind of warship?” the Doctor ordered.

“An ambulance! Look” Jack showed the trio a hologram of the ship on his wrist device “That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way, nice panels. Threw you the bait..”

“Bait?” Rose repeated.

“I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk”, Jack continued.

“You said it was a war ship!” Rose exclaimed.

“They have ambulances in wars Rose”, Katia said earning her a dirty look from the blonde “so…this was all just a scam?”

“Yeah…it was”, Jack admitted “I thought you were Time Agents. You're not, are you?”

“Nope. Sorry”, Rose said apologetically.

Jack sighed “Should have known”, he remarked “The way you guys are blending in with the local colour. I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain?” he turned to Katia “And… no offense…you’re very pretty and all but you don’t blend in either. Anyway, whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship”.

“What is happening here, Doctor?” Katia asked.

“Human DNA is being rewritten by an idiot”, the Doctor answered, still glaring at Jack.

“What do you mean?” Rose pressed.

The Doctor shrugged “I don't know. Some kind of virus converting human beings into these things. But why? What's the point?”

The patients suddenly sit up and the Time Lord immediately went to his Mate’s side. “What's happening?” Rose asked.

“I don't know”, the Doctor replied, keeping Katia close to him. They all started to back up when the patients and Constantine started towards them, constantly calling for their mummy. “Don't let them touch you”, the Time Lord warned.

“What happens if they touch us?” Rose questioned, scared.

“You're looking at it”, the Doctor replied, his arm tightening around the trembling photographer.

The patients continued to advance on the Time Lord, his Mate and the other two humans, who’ve now been backed against a wall. “This is a nightmare”, Katia breathed, staring at the patients with terrified eyes as they surrounded them.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. In The Mood

The Doctor glanced at his frightened Mate and then to the gasmasked patients. He had to do something! “Go to your room”, he ordered and they all stood still “I mean it! I'm very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross! Go…to…your…ROOM!” he pointed violently in a random direction and all gas masked people turn and walk meekly away. The Doctor let out a breath, relaxing slightly. “I'm really glad that worked. Those would have been terrible last words”, he joked trying to get Katia to smile which she did.

“Yeah”, she agreed “very sucky”.

“Why are they all wearing gas masks?” Rose asked.

“They're not. Those masks are flesh and bone”, Jack corrected.

The Doctor turned to him “How was your con supposed to work?” he questioned.

“Simple enough, really. Find some harmless piece of space junk…let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth, convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put 50% up front, oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for, never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck”, Jack explained “The perfect self-cleaning con”.

“Yeah. Perfect”, the Doctor said sarcastically. He was none too happy that Jack’s con was putting his Mate in danger. He was looking forward to getting this trip over and done with.

“The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day” Jack laughed at his own joke. The Doctor looked at him, clearly not impressed. “Getting a hint of disapproval”.

“Take a look around the room. This is what your ‘harmless piece of space-junk’ did”, the Time Lord said to him angrily.

“It was a burnt-out medical transporter. It was empty”, Jack insisted. The Doctor looked at him darkly, took Katia’s hand and walked out of the ward.

“Rose!” he called. Rose left the ward too, followed by Jack.

“Are we getting out of here?” she asked.

“We're going upstairs”, he replied.

“I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living. I harmed no-one. I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, I had nothing to do with it”, Jack argued. The Doctor shot him another look which made the American wish that the ground beneath his feet would open up and swallow him.

“I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day”, the Doctor angrily told him. A siren goes off in the distance.

“That’s the all-clear”, Katia said. She remembered learning about WWII at school and how a siren goes off after a bombing to signal it was safe.

“I wish”, the Doctor muttered. He walked down the hall taking Katia with him. Rose and Jack hurried after them. It took a while but they eventually reached room 802. “The night your space-junk landed, someone was hurt. This was where they were taken”, the Time Lord explained.

“What happened?” Rose asked.

“Let's find out”, the Doctor answered “I presume you’ve got a blaster”, he said to Jack.

“Yep”, Jack confirmed, showing them.

“Get it open then”, the Doctor said. Jack grinned and points his blaster at the door.

“What's wrong with your sonic screwdriver?” Rose asked the Doctor quietly.

“Nothing”, he replied. Jack’s blaster cuts a perfect square around the lock of the door and it swings open.

“That’s pretty cool”, Katia remarked.

“Sonic blaster, 51st century. And that’s not the only thing it can do”, Jack said “its got a quite few other features. Like for example…” he fired at the wall, creating a small hole. Shooting a look at Katia, he fiddled with the settings and fired at the hole. The auburn haired young woman gaped as the wall repaired itself. Katia went over and poked the wall where the damage was.

“That’s amazing”, she stated “how…?”

“Digital rewind”, Jack explained and Katia nodded, impressed.

“Do you think we can check out the room now?” Rose spoke up. She was rather frustrated by how Katia seemed to have the attention of both Jack and the Doctor. It wasn’t fair!

“Good idea”, the Doctor agreed. He was less than pleased at how Jack impressed his Mate. They stepped into the room to see filing cabinets tipped over, electronic equipment broken. The observation window across the room was smashed.

“Looks like something got out”, Katia commented.

“Something powerful….angry”, Jack added.

“Powerful AND angry”, the Doctor said.

Jack entered through the open door that lead to the room behind the broken observation window. The walls and floors were covered with child’s drawings. “A child?” he stated “That explains ‘mummy’”.

“How could a child do this?” Rose asked joining him in the room. The Doctor turned on a tape machine while Katia picked up a teddy bear from the floor.

 _“Do you know where you are?”_ Doctor Constantine asked

 _“Are you my mummy?”_ the little boy asked.

 _“Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see?”_ Constantine questioned.

 _“Are you my mummy?”_ the boy repeated.

_“What do you want? Do you know…”_

_“I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?_ ”

“Doctor, I’ve heard this voice before”, Rose said recognising it.

“So have we”, the Doctor said.

 _“Mummy?_ ”

“Always ‘are you my mummy?’ Like he doesn't know”, she continued.

_“Mummy?”_

“Why doesn't he know?” Katia questioned, voicing the question on all their minds. The Doctor moved into the room, eyeing the paintings.

“Can you sense it?” he queried.

“Sense what?” Jack asked.

“Coming out of the walls. Can you feel it?” the Doctor questioned, starting to pace.

“I can’t sense anything”, Katia admitted.

“Me neither”, Rose said and Jack shook his head. The Doctor stopped paced and turned to them.

“Funny little human brains, how do you get around in those things?” he asked, looking pointedly at Rose and Jack. He didn’t want his Mate getting the wrong impression and thinking he was including her in that question.

“When he’s stressed he liked to insult the species”, Rose said to Jack.

“Rose, I’m thinking”, the Doctor all but snapped.

“Cuts himself shaving, does half an hour in life forms he’s cleverer than…” Rose was cut off when the Doctor spoke again.

“There are children living rough around the bomb site. They come out during the air-raids looking for food…”

_“Mummy, please?”_

“Suppose, they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed?” the Doctor asked.

“It was a med-ship. It was harmless”, Jack insisted.

“You do like saying that, don’t you?” Katia commented, shifting the teddy in her arms.

“Suppose one of them was affected, altered?” the Doctor mused aloud.

“Altered how?” Rose asked.

“I’m here!” the child called.

“It’s afraid. Terribly afraid, and powerful. It doesn’t know it yet, but it will do”, the Doctor let out a small laugh “It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to its room”.

A loud crackling sounded throughout the room “Uh…what's that noise?” Katia asked, really hoping it wasn’t the end of the tape.

“End of the tape”, the Doctor answered seriously “It ran out about thirty seconds ago”.

“I'm here, now. Can't you see me?” the boy called.

“I sent it to it's room. This IS it's room”, the Doctor realised. The Time Lord spun around and saw the young boy standing by the tape machine.

“Are you my mummy?” the child asked, tilting his head, considering Katia.

“Doctor?” she mumbled more than a little afraid.

“On my signal make for the door. Now!” Jack produces a banana from his belt and points it at the child like a weapon. The Doctor grins and pulled the sonic blaster from his own belt. He used it on the wall and ushered Katia and Rose through, the former dropping the teddy. 

“Don't drop the banana!” the Doctor said to Jack as he hopped through the hole after them.

“Why not?!” Jack questioned as he followed the Time Lord.

“Good source of potassium!”

Jack snatched his blaster back from the Doctor and repaired the wall. He tossed the banana at the Doctor who caught it “Nice switch”, he stated.

“It's from the groves of Villengard”, the Time Lord said. 

“That’s where the weapons factories were”, Jack said “the main reactor went critical, vaporised the lot”.

“I know”, the Doctor said “I did it”. Jack stared at him in surprise and was about to say something when the wall started to crack. “Time to go”, he said grabbing Katia’s and they ran. The group raced along a the corridor and down a flight of stairs. They didn’t make it very far until they encountered gas-masked patients bursting out of the ward calling mummy. The four of them hastily backtracked but they find another group of gas-masked patients. Jack, Katia, Rose and the Doctor found themselves back at the wall where the child was trying to break through. “It's keeping us here till it can get at us”, the Doctor said, pulling Katia in between himself and Jack. Rose huddled as close to Jack as possible.

“It's controlling them?” Jack asked pointing his blaster at every direction.

“It _is_ them”, the Doctor corrected “It's every living thing in this hospital”. He could feel his protective instincts for his Mate rising. He had to get her out of here!

“Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and as a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter”. Jack said listing off features of his gun “Doc, what you got?”

The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver from his pocket “I've got a sonic, er… Oh, never mind”, he said.

“What?” Jack asked.

“It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that” the Doctor said turning to face the second group of gas-masked people turning his sonic on and pointing it at them. His free hand reached back, grasping Katia’s tightly.

“Disrupter? Cannon? What?” Jack pressed.

“It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am soniced up!” the Doctor said loudly.

“A sonic what?!” Jack demanded.

“Screwdriver!” the Doctor shouted.

Jack turned to him as the child breaks through the wall. Rose grabbed Jack’s wrist and makes him point his blaster at the floor. “Going down!” she warns before firing the weapon. The group fell through the hole, landing in a messy heap.

Jack quickly got to his feet and used his sonic blaster to repair the ceiling. The Doctor immediately went for his Mate, checking her over, making sure she wasn’t hurt in the fall “You ok?” he asked.

“Bit bruised but otherwise, I’m fine”, Katia replied.

“I’m ok too by the way”, Rose piped up, rather annoyed that he didn’t ask her.

“Who has a sonic screwdriver?” Jack questioned.

“I do”, the Doctor answered, defensively.

“Light!” Rose said looking around for a light switch in the ward they’d fallen into.

“Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, ‘ooo, this could be a little more sonic?’” Jack said sarcastically.

“Whats wrong with the sonic? I think its cool”, Katia said, defending the device. The Doctor had given her a very brief run-down of how it worked, even letting her have a go with it. The Time Lord shot Jack as smug look.

“There's got to be a light switch”, Rose muttered “gotcha!” she said triumphantly, her fingers finding one and flicked it on. The patients in the beds sat up and started calling ‘mummy’.

“Door”, Jack said and the group ran towards it. The American tried to blast the door open but the weapon doesn’t work. He moved back to allow the Doctor to open the door with his sonic.

“It's the special features. They really drain the battery”, Jack said annoyed that his gun no longer worked. He wished that he hadn’t shown off to Katia, as that might have given the blaster enough juice to get the door open. The Doctor flashed the sonic over the lock, pushing the door open and ushering Katia inside first. “I was going to send for another one, but somebody's got to blow up the factory”, Jack grumbled looking at the Doctor who was locking the door with the sonic after everyone had gotten inside.

“Okay, that door should hold it for a bit”, the Doctor said.

“The door? The wall didn't stop it!” Jack exclaimed.

“Well it’s got to find us first”, the Doctor pointed out “Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!”

“Well, I've got a banana, and in a pinch you could put up some shelves”, Jack said leaning on the wall.

“Window”, the Doctor said going to it.

“Barred, Sheer drop outside. Seven stories”, Jack replied.

“And no other exits”, the Doctor stated.

“Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?” Jack commented settling himself comfortably in a chair. The Doctor eyed him for a moment before turning to Rose.

“So, where'd you pick this one up, then?” he asked, nodding to Jack.

“Doctor…” Rose said warningly.

“She was hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance”, Jack said. Rose stood there, looking rather uncomfortable at his teasing.

“Ok, one, we've got to get out of here”, the Doctor stated “Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?”

“Jack’s gone”, Katia pointed out. The Doctor spun around to see that the chair Jack once sat in was empty.

“Okay, so he's vanished into thin air. Why is it always the great looking ones who do that?” Rose asked.

“He’s not that great looking”, Katia said making the blonde look at her in surprise.

“Are you serious? He’s gorgeous!” Rose exclaimed. The Doctor sat down on the table, watching the two.

Katia shook her head “I wouldn’t say that”, she said “don’t get me wrong, he’s nice looking but I’ve seen a lot of ‘attractive’ men in my job and they just don’t do it for me”.

“So whats your definition of attractive? Geeky boys?” Rose sassed.

“No”, Katia said “the Doctor is a good example of the kind of guy I like”.

The Doctor was very pleased by that for two reasons. One, she didn’t consider Jack as ‘attractive’ which meant the man was less of a threat in that department. Two, he himself is an ‘example’ of the kind of guy that his Mate likes. That was a very good start for him. “Fair enough”, Rose said.

Suddenly an old radio in the room suddenly crackled to life. _“Katia? Rose? Doctor? Can you hear me?”_ Jack called. The Doctor went over to it, the two females following him “ _I'm back on my ship_ ” the Doctor picked up the radio _“Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you”_ the Time Lord stared in confusion at the torn wires of the radio _“It's security-keyed to my molecular structure. I'm working on it. Hang in there”_.

“How are you talking to us right now?” Katia asked.

 _“Om-Com”,_ Jack replied _“I can call anything with a speaker grill”_.

“Now there's a coincidence”, the Doctor muttered “The child can Om-Com, too”.

“Is that how he rang the TARDIS phone and made the things in the house come to life?” Katia questioned. The Doctor nodded, a serious look on her face. This was another complication they didn’t need right now.

 _“And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to fiiiind you”_ , the child spoke in a sing song voice through the radio.

 _“Doctor, can you hear that?”_ Jack asked.

“Loud and clear”, the Doctor replied.

“I'll try to block out the signal. Least I can do”, Jack said.

 _“Coming to find you, mummy!”_ the child cheered.

“Ok that kid is really starting to creep me out”, Katia stated. She couldn’t wait to get back to the TARDIS and leave it all behind.

“Remember this one, Rose?” Jack asked and then _Moonlight Serenade_ began to play.

“Our song”, Rose said quietly embarrassed as the Time Lord turn to look at her questioningly.

“Kinda romantic for someone you just met”, Katia commented.

“I guess you wouldn’t know about that, would you?” Rose sneered.

“That’s enough Rose”, the Doctor said sternly before Katia could defend herself. The blonde threw her hands up, wandered over to a wheelchair and flopped into it.

“So, what are we going to do?” Katia asked.

“I’m going to try loosen the bars by setting up a resonation pattern in the concrete”, the Doctor replied.

“Anything I can do to help?” Katia questioned.

“Afraid not but thanks for the offer”, the Doctor said.

“You don't think he's coming back, do ya?” Rose asked as he crossed over to the barred window.

“Wouldn't bet my life”, the Doctor answered taking out his sonic.

“How come?” Katia questioned.

“He’s a con man. Only cares about himself and making money”, the Doctor explained.

“I still think he’ll come back for us”, Rose said.

“You’ve got a lot of faith in him”, The Doctor remarked.

“Of course I do! He saved my life”, Rose reminded him “Bloke-wise, that's up there with flossing. I trust him because he's like you. Except with dating and dancing” the Doctor shoots her a look “What?”

“You just assume that I don’t…dance”, he said.

Rose grinned at him “What, are you telling me you do…dance?”

“Nine hundred years old, me. I've been around a bit. I think you can assume at some point I've danced”, the Doctor said. Katia looked between the two of them, a tiny bit lost.

Rose’s grin grew “You?!”

“Problem?” the Doctor asked getting defensive.

“Doesn't the universe implode or something if you…dance?” Rose teased.

“Why would it do that?” Katia questioned, still not understanding “are you a bad dancer?”

The Doctor looked at her, realising that she was completely clueless about what they were actually talking about. It was rather adorable and also meant that it was going to be a little harder to explain them being Mates. And of course there’s the thing that came with it. A certain time where he has a strong urge to _dance_ with her on a regular basis. He had not experienced it himself as he hadn’t had a Mate before now but he was highly aware of it. “No, I’m not a bad dancer”, the Doctor answered “I've got the moves but I wouldn't want to boast”.

Katia held out her hand “show me”, she said.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I need to resonate the concrete”, the Doctor said.

“Just for a minute and then you can go back to that”, Katia insisted “please?”

“Oh go on Doctor! Show her your moves”, Rose said giving him a suggestive look and turned up the radio. She was enjoying how clueless Katia seemed to be on the subject they were talking about. It was more fun than giving her snide remarks.

The Doctor shot Rose an annoyed look before stepping towards his Mate. He took her hand, placing the other on her waist. Katia put her free hand on his shoulder and started to dance. Rose watched them, starting to wish she hadn’t suggested the Doctor dance with Katia. She wanted to be in the young woman’s place!

“You guys are so sweet”, Jack suddenly remarked and they glanced over at him, surprised that they had moved “Sorry about the delay. I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security”.

“You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols?” the Doctor asked, letting go of Katia to place a hand on her back “Maybe you should remember whose ship it is”.

“Oh, I do. She was _gorgeous_. Like I told her, be back in five minutes” Jack ducked into a compartment under the console.

“This is a Chula ship”, the Doctor said looking around.

“Rather cosy”, Katia commented. The Time Lord didn’t mind the slightly cramped space as it meant he could be close to her.

“Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only this one is dangerous”, Jack called from the compartment. The Doctor snaps his fingers and the golden glow envelopes his hand.

“Its like pixie dust”, Katia commented “very beautiful”. She really wished she had her camera with her.

“They’re nanogenes”, the Doctor told her.

“They fixed my hands up”, Rose piped up.

“That’s what they do, check for damage and fix any psychical flaws”, the Doctor elaborated, waving the nanogenes away. “Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk”, he ordered the American as he popped up from compartment.

“As soon as I get the nav-com back online”, Jack said as if he was being nagged “Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were doing”.

“Do you mind if I had a little rest?” Katia asked gesturing to the small bed at the back of the ship “I’m a bit tired”.

“Sure, go ahead”, Jack said.

“Thanks”, Katia said and made her way to the back. She curled up on his bed and within moments was asleep. Rose walked to the front of the ship and sat down.

“So…you used to be a Time Agent now you're trying to con them?” she asked, trying to get her head around why Jack was doing what he was doing.

“If it makes me sound any better, it's not for the money”, Jack assured her as he fiddled with the controls.

“Why are you doing it then?” Rose questioned.

“Woke up one day when I was still working for them, found they'd stolen two years of my memories. I'd like them back”, Jack explained.

Rose’s brows raised in surprise “They stole your memories?”

“Two years of my life. No idea what I did” Jack nodded to the Doctor who was now sitting close to the bed where Katia was sleeping “Your friend over there doesn't trust me, and for all I know…he's right not to. Okay, we're good to go. Crash site?”

When they reached the crash site several minutes later, the Doctor woke Katia by gently shaking her shoulder. “Don’t wanna”, she mumbled trying to push him away which the Time Lord thought was very adorable.

“Katia we’re at the crash site”, he said quietly. The auburn haired young woman opened her eyes and looked up at him sleepily.

“M’kay”, Katia said, sitting up rubbing her face tiredly.

\------------------

The Doctor, Katia, Rose and Jack peer over the barbed wire at the soldiers on duty. “There it is” Jack spotted Algy pacing up and down “Hey, they've got Algy on duty. It must be important”.

“We've got to get past”, the Doctor stated. 

“The word ‘distract the guard’ head in my general direction”, Rose said.

“I don't think that'd be such a good idea”, Jack said shaking his head.

“Don’t worry…I can handle it”, Rose assured him.

“I’ve got to know Algy quite well since I’ve been in town. Trust me. You’re not his type. Don’t wait up”, Jack said and made his way over to Algy.

“Relax, Jack can do this”, the Doctor said to Rose when she shot him a concerned look.

“I’m not worried”, Katia said “Jack is Algy’s friend. He can do this”.

The Doctor glanced at her. He should really tell her what Jack had actually meant…but he didn’t have the hearts. The innocence she had was very endearing and he didn’t want her to lose it. “Hey, tiger. How's it hanging?” Jack called.

“Mummy?” Algy asked.

“Algy, old sport, it's me”, Jack said starting to get confused.

“Mummy?” Algy repeated.

Jack’s smile faded when he realised that something was wrong with the man “It's me, _Jack_ ”

“Jack?” Algy tilts his head, observing Jack with child-like curiosity “Are you my…mummy?”

“That’s not good…” Katia stated.

“No, its not”, the Doctor agreed. He took her hand and they rushed over Jack, Rose hurrying after them. “The effect's become air-borne, accelerating”, he stated, gravely.

“Air-borne?” Katia repeated, worried. The Doctor put an arm around her.

An air-raid siren sounded and Jack looked up “Ah, here they come again”, he said.

“Didn't you say a bomb was going to land…here?” Rose asked, scared.

“Never mind about that. If the contaminants airborne now, there's hours left”, the Doctor told her.

“For what?” Jack asked.

“‘Til nothing. ‘Til forever. For the entire human race”, the Doctor said seriously holding Katia closer to him, feeling her tremble “can anyone else hear singing?” he suddenly asked. Without waiting for a response, he walked off, taking his Mate with him. The singing led them to a small shed where Nancy was sitting, handcuffed to a table, singing to a gasmasked soldier. The Doctor quickly freed her from the handcuffs and then Jack led them to the med-ship.

“You see? Just an ambulance”, Jack said nodding to it.

“That's an ambulance?” Nancy asked eyeing it.

“It’s from another world”, Rose told her.

“They've been trying to get in”, Jack said looking at the controls, noting the scratches on it.

“Of course they have”, the Doctor said, rolling his eyes “They weren’t exactly going to leave it alone where they? “They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon….” Jack started pressing buttons on the keypad “What're you doing?” he asked the man.

“The sooner you see this thing is empty” Jack said, still pressing buttons “the sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with it” the controls explode with sparks and they all jump backwards. “Didn't happen last time”, he said.

“It hadn't crashed last time. They’re the emergency protocols”, the Doctor told him as an alarm blared. The gates at the end of the bomb site rattled violently. “Captain, secure those gates!” the Time Lord ordered.

“Why?” Jack asked.

“Just do it!” the Doctor shouted. Jack nodded, clambered down from the ambulance and ran over to the open gates. The Time Lord turned to Nancy, “how'd you get in here?” he asked.

“I cut the wire”, Nancy replied. 

“Show Rose” he tossed his sonic to the teenager in question who caught it “Setting 2,428D”.

“What?” Rose asked confused.

“It reattaches barbed wire”, the Doctor answered “Go!”

The blonde young woman hurried off with Nancy. “Are we really going to die?” Katia asked the Doctor quietly. He just looked at her, not knowing what to say. There were no words of comfort he could give her. “I don’t wanna die…” she whispered. Katia leant against the ambulance “I want to be home with my brother Luka and our dogs Benji and Sammie…” she sniffed “I’m never going to see them again…”

The Doctor put an arm around her, his hearts hurting at how much he had failed her this time. Jack then ran up “You ok?” he asked seeing the young woman upset.

The Time Lord shot him an angry look. “No! She not ok!” he snapped “the entire human race is going to be wiped out and its your fault!”

“I didn’t do this!” Jack argued “this thing is empty”. He got the hatch open and showed him “See?”

“There was something inside…nanogenes. Enough to rebuild a species”, the Doctor told him.

The American paled, rather shaken by that fact. It really was all his fault “Oh, God”, he breathed.

“Getting it now, are we?” the Doctor asked leaving Katia’s side to move toward Jack “When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearing a gasmask. Its easy for them to bring him back….only one problem. This lot aren’t like the ones on your ship…” the Doctor could feel the Oncoming Storm rising as he spoke “This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do. They patch it up. Can't tell what's gasmask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. Because, you see, now they think they know what people should look like, and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and nothing in the world can stop it!”

Katia let out a noise behind him and he turned to see her with hand pressed over her mouth, tears running down her face. The Doctor went over to her, pulling her into a tight hug. She buried her face in his chest, sobbing. Jack looked at them, guilt flooding through his body. What had he done?

“We’ve fixed the fence”, Rose said, walking up with Nancy. She noted how the Doctor was hugging Katia and felt a stab of jealousy.

“Now we have a bigger problem”, the brunette said “those people are coming our way”.

“It’s bringing the gasmask people here isn’t it?” Rose asked, pointing to the red light on the panel.

“The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol”, the Doctor explained, shifting his hold on Katia to look at the blonde.

“But…the gas mask people aren't troops…” Rose frowned.

“They are now” the Doctor corrected her “This is a battle-field ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix you up, they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, programme you…”

“That’s why he can do all those things”, Katia mumbled, wiping her eyes.

“It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes” the Doctor nodded “All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four year old looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them”.

The gasmask people surround the fence. “Why don't they attack?” Jack asked eyeing them.

“Good little soldiers, waiting for their commander”, the Doctor replied.

“The child?” Jack asked.

“Jamie”, Nancy corrected him.

“So how long until the bomb falls?” Rose asked Jack. “Any second”, he answered looking up worriedly.

“What's the matter, Captain?” the Doctor looked at Jack “A bit close to the volcano for you?”

“He's just a little boy”, Nancy breathed.

“I know”, the Doctor said softly.

“He's just a little boy who wants his mummy”, Nancy said tearing up.

“Jamie is your son, isn’t he?” Katia spoke up “you’re the one he’s been looking for”. That had to be the only explanation as to why th boy was asking for his mother. He wouldn’t say that if he was looking for his sister. Nancy tearfully nodded, confirming what she’d thought.

“Doctor, that bomb. We've got seconds”, Jack warned as bombs landed nearby.

“You can teleport us out”, Rose said.

Jack shook his head “Not you guys. The nav-com's back online. Going to take too long to override the protocols”, he regretfully informed her.

“So it's volcano day” the Doctor stated “Do what you've got to do”. The former Time Agent vanished. Rose stared where he once stood, shocked that he wouldn’t at least try to save them.

The gate opens and Jamie stands there “Are you my mummy?” he asked.

“He's going to keep asking, Nancy. He's never going to stop”, the Doctor said.

“Mummy?” Jamie asked again.

“Tell him. Nancy, the future of the human race is in your hands. Trust me and tell him”, the Doctor gently urged. Nancy took a breath and walked towards her son.

“Are you my mummy?” Jamie asked.

“Yes. Yes, I am your mummy”, Nancy confirmed.

“Mummy?” the boy repeated.

“I'm here”, Nancy said stopping inches away from him.

“Are you my mummy?”

“I'm here”, she repeated kneeling down in front of Jamie.

“Are you my mummy?”

“I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry”, Nancy said sincerely, tears in her eyes. The young woman then took the boy into his arms and a cloud of Nanogenes surround them.

“Come on, please. Come on, you clever little Nanogenes. Figure it out!” the Doctor urged “The mother, she's the mother. It's got to be enough information. Figure it out”.

Nancy fell away from Jamie as the nanogenes disappeared. The three time travellers rushed over. “Oh, come on. Give me a day like this”, the Time Lord said hardly daring to hope “Give me this one”. He removes Jamie’s gas mask, revealing a little boy underneath. Katia let out a relieved breath…maybe everything would be alright after all. The Doctor laughed ecstatically picking the boy up “Ha-ha! Welcome back! Twenty years till pop music - you're going to love it”.

“What happened?” Nancy asked looking at her son in wonder.

“The Nanogenes recognised the superior information, the parent DNA. They didn't change you because you changed them!” the Doctor explained, still grinning.

“Oh, Jamie”, Nancy said happily as the Doctor set him down on the ground. She hugged him again. A bomb fell nearby bringing them back to reality.

“Doctor, that bomb…” Rose said.

“Taken care of it”, the Doctor assured his companion.

“How?” Katia asked.

“Psychology”, he replied gesturing at Nancy and Jamie.

The bomb hurtles towards them and is suddenly stopped when it got caught by a blue force field. A moment later, Jack appeared sitting astride the bomb. “Doctor!” he called down to him.

“Good lad!” the Time Lord shouted up.

“The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long”, Jack explained.

“Change of plan. Don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it, safely as you can?” the Doctor asked.

“Rose? Katia?” Jack said to the ladies.

“Yeah?” they chorused.

“Nice too meet you both”, Jack said “and I love the t-shirt” he gave them a wink and then vanished.

“What are you doing?” Rose asked as the Doctor summoned the nanogenes.

“Software patch. Going to email the upgrade”, the Doctor replied. He threw the nanogenes away, towards the gas mask people. He grinned as they all fell to the ground, nanogenes surrounding them.

“Is it over?” Katia asked watching the patients and Constantine slowly get up, removing the masked from their faces “We’re all going to live?”

“Yes, we are”, the Doctor confirmed. 

“Yes!” Katia cried, happily. She flung her arms around the Doctor “We’re going to live!” she laughed.

“Yes we are!” the Doctor repeated, hugging her back. Rose glared at the two of them. Oh, how she wished that she was in Katia’s place! “I’ll be back in a second”, the Doctor told her and hurried over to Constantine.

“We’re going to live”, Katia said to Rose, still giddy from the news.

“Heard you the first time”, the blonde snippily. Katia frowned at her response. Why wasn’t she happy?

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“What’s wrong?” Rose repeated, turning to her “gee where do I start? How about when you decided to tag along? Or when you got it into your head to monopolise the Doctor’s attention?”

“I-I never…” Katia started but Rose ploughed straight on.

“He and I had a good thing going on before you came and ruined it with your doe eyes and looks of amazement and your stupid camera!” Katia took a step back, rather startled by Rose’s attitude. Yes, she knew the blonde didn’t like her but this seemed like is was way more than dislike… “you gonna again cry, Katia?” Rose taunted “maybe you should go home”.

“Maybe you should be the one going home”, the Doctor said quietly making the colour drain from Rose’s face. She turned to see one not very happy Time Lord. “Katia never ruined anything. In fact she’s making things better”, the Doctor said walking toward his companion “and don’t ever call her camera stupid!” This time it was Rose who took a step backward, afraid “what she captures with it is nothing short of amazing and I wont have you insulting her or her work in any way! Is that understood?” Rose meekly nodded “good”. The Doctor went over to the ambulance and fiddled with the controls.

“What are you doing?” Katia tentatively asked. She was curious but she didn’t want him biting her head off too.

“I’m setting this to self-destruct as soon as everyone is clear”, the Doctor replied “history says a bomb exploded here, who am I to argue with history?”

“I have a feeling you do that a lot?” Katia teased, relaxing somewhat he didn’t have a go at her.

“I can neither confirm nor deny that”, the Doctor joked but his grin gave him away.

“That must get you into a fair bit of trouble”, Katia remarked.

“Yeah…a bit”, the Doctor admitted “right! lets head off”, he added, finishing his work. He took his Mate’s hand and they walked off, Rose trailing behind them.

When they reached the TARDIS, a thought struck Katia. Jack still had the bomb and he said goodbye…did that mean he wasn’t expecting to survive? “Can we save him?” she asked.

“Save who?” the Doctor counter questioned, working at the console.

“Jack”, the Doctor paused “he might have unintentionally started it all but he made up for it. He doesn’t deserve to die”. The Time Lord looked at her. He didn’t particularly want another human onboard but that look on her face…he couldn’t say no. “Alright”, he agreed and received a big smile in return. It didn’t take long for him to pilot the blue box to park alongside Jack’s ship.

“Rose, go get Jack”, the Doctor said and the blonde nodded.

“Do you know how to waltz?” Katia suddenly asked the Time Lord.

“It’s been a while but I think I know the steps”, the Doctor replied. He flicked a switch and _Moonlight Serenade_ started to play. He took her hands and they started to dance. Well, Katia was trying to teach him the moves but the Doctor kept messing them up. Though he was doing it on purpose just to make her laugh. “Where did you learn how to waltz?” he asked he moved ‘clumsily’ through the steps.

“My brother”, Katia answered “when I was little, was obsessed with Disney movies. And I wanted to dance like a princess so Luka watched the dance scenes from _Beauty and the Beast_ and _Sleeping Beauty_ at least a thousand times to get the steps down. I lost count the number of times I stepped on his toes. But he never had a go at me once. He just smiled and told me that it was ok”.

“He sounds like a great brother”, the Doctor remarked.

“He’s the bestest big brother in the whole world”, Katia said proudly.

The Doctor glanced over at the doors where Jack and Rose were standing “close the doors will you. Your ship is about to blow up, there’s gonna be a draft” and Jack complied.

“This place is roomy”, he remarked.

“More spacious than your ship, that’s for sure”, Katia said as the Doctor moved over to the console to start the TARDIS up, getting it away from Jack’s ship.

“I take it that you’re the one to thank for my rescue”, Jack said walking up to her, taking her hand “thank you”.

“You’re welcome”, Katia said. Neither Rose nor the Doctor was liking the way Jack was looking at the young woman. The Time Lord glanced at the console and a cheeky smile appeared on his face. He flicked another switch and _In The Mood_ suddenly blared through the console room.

“I definitely can dance to this one”, the Doctor said, clicking his fingers in time to the tune. Katia smiled, pulled her hand out of Jack’s and moved over to the Doctor, the Time Lord immediately lightly grasping her hands. Jack and Rose watched to two of them dance around the console room perfectly in sync. The Doctor dipped his Mate earing a small whoop of delight from her. He pulled her up and Katia rested her head on his shoulder, big smile on her face.


	7. Hey Brother

**AN: just letting you know that I’ve added an extra dog in for Katia so the previous chapter has been amended slightly.**

The little dance lesson eventually turned into a mini dance party. After the 6th song, Rose and Jack went off into the depths of the TARDIS, the former helping the latter find a room. “I think its time you went to bed”, the Doctor said to Katia as it looked like she was about to doze off standing up.

Katia shook her head “I’m not tired”, she said.

“Yes you are”, the Doctor retorted.

“Oh no I’m not”, Katia insisted despite the fact that she was swaying on the spot.

“Yes you are”, the Doctor said. He turned her toward the doorway that led to the rest of the ship and steered her in that direction, Katia digging her heels in as much as possible. In the end the Doctor decided to carry her which didn’t go down well.

“Put me down!” Katia ordered “now”. The Time Lord just ignored her words and her attempts to get him to put her down by shifting in his arms, trying to make it as awkward as possible. The Doctor didn’t find it annoying, he found it rather adorable. His Mate was really something, wasn’t she? He glanced when she’d stopped moving to find that she had fallen asleep. _So much for not being tired_ he thought.

The Doctor took Katia down the hall until he reached a room marked with her name on it. The door swung open and he stepped inside. The room was quite nice, done in pastel colours. One wall was completely covered in photos which, the Doctor noted, had his Mate in them. He realised that this must be the room from her house or flat back on Earth. He laid her on the bed and draped the throw blanket over her. “Good night Katia”, the Doctor murmured, brushing her hair away from her face and lightly pressing a kiss to her temple. He then left the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

When Katia woke several hours later, she was surprised by the Doctor coming into the room with a tray. “Breakfast in bed”, she commented “what did I do to warrant this lovely surprise?” she asked, sitting up.

“Nothing. Just wanted to treat you, that’s all”, the Doctor replied. It wasn’t strictly speaking true, he wanted to do something nice for her after what she’d gone through the day before.

“I wont argue with that then”, Katia said. The Time Lord set the tray on the bed “Ooh nice”, she remarked, noting the different food on the plate “I don’t think I’ll be able to eat it all myself. Wanna help?”

“Sure”, the Doctor replied. Any excuse to spend some time with his Mate. He sat next to her on the bed and they started to eat.

“Doctor…can I ask you for a favour?” Katia asked around a mouthful of toast.

“Sure. What is it?” the Doctor counter questioned.

“I’d like to see my brother”, Katia requested “after yesterday…I just need to see him”. The Doctor didn’t blame her, they had nearly died after all.

“I’ll take you to see him once we’re done”, he said. The Doctor was surprised when she kissed his cheek.

“Thank you”, she said.

\----------------

“Luka! I’m home!” Katia called as she entered the home she shared with her big brother “I’ve brought some friends home with me, hope you don’t mind” she closed the door behind Jack “you guys can put your shoes and jackets over there”, she added, nodding to the coat hooks by the door. Rose and Jack deposited their jackets on the hooks while the Doctor opted to keep his on. Though he did take his shoes off.

As Katia removed her own jacket, Luka came down the hall, earbuds in his ears. He stopped when he saw his little sister standing there. “Katia…” he breathed, taking the buds out of his ears.

“Hey big brother”, Katia greeted. The man walked towards her, swamping her in a big hug.

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?” Luka asked stepping back, holding her at arms-length.

“I’m fine, not a scratch on me”, Katia replied.

“Good. That’s good”, Luka said “now…where the hell were you? I’ve been worried sick!”

“I was at work. And then hung out with some friends for a bit afterwards”, Katia replied wondering why her brother was so upset “I’ve done that lots of times and you’ve never been like this”.

“That’s because you’ve never gone missing for three days before”, Luka stated making her eyes goes wide.

“What?!” she cried. Katia glanced at the Doctor with a shocked expression. The Time Lord internally winced. He’d done it again. But this time it was worse as he was now gonna get the wrath of his Mate’s brother. Luka noted that his sister was looking at the man in the leather coat and his eyes hardened. He let go of Katia, walked around her to stand in front of the Doctor.

“Luka, no!” Katia shouted but he ignored her and punched the Time Lord in the face. He fell to the floor, knocked out. When he came to, he felt something wet on his face. The Doctor opened his eyes to see a large wolf like dog licking his face. “You shouldn’t have hit him Luka!” he heard Katia shout. The Time Lord pushed the dog back so he could sit up. His Mate was standing down the hall having an argument with her brother, Jack trying to split them up but not having much success. Rose was, for some reason, cornered by another large canine.

“He kidnapped you, Katia! A punch is the least bad thing I’m going to do to him”, Luka shouted back.

“Don’t you dare hurt him!” Katia yelled. The Doctor had never seen his Mate so angry before. This was definitely a new side to her. “He didn’t kidnap me, we went travelling”

“A fancy way to say ‘kidnapped’”, Luka shot back “These past three days have been HELL for me Katia! You’re all I have!!” his shoulders slumped and he looked as if the fight had been knocked out of him “you’re all I have”, he repeated in a quieter voice. Katia hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her tightly “I can’t lose you, little sister”.

“I know”, Katia said “I’m so sorry Luka”. Jack relaxed seeing that the worst was over.

“Uh…guys? Can you get this thing away from me?” Rose asked.

“Come here buddy!” Katia called and Benji left Rose alone and padded over to the photographer. She knelt down “Who’s been an awesome boy for Luka, huh?” she cooed playing with his fur “Was it you?” Benji licked her face and Katia laughed “I’ve missed you too”, she said and hugged the dog.

“He’s not the only one”, Luka said “Sammie!” he called and the dog that was by the Doctor came over.

“Hey girl!” Katia said happily hugging the female Alaskan Malamute.

“So, do you want to explain what’s going on?” Luka asked. Katia glanced up at him and nodded.

“Yeah, but you’ll want to sit down for this”, she warned “it’ll be hard to get your head around”. She got up from the floor and the siblings headed to the living room, the two canines padding after them. The Doctor, Jack and Rose followed the little family.

“So what’s going on Katia?” Luka asked again, sitting down on the sofa. Katia sat down next him and launched into an explanation of how she met the Doctor and where she’d been, omitting a couple of little details about how they had almost died. Her brother When she finished, Luka just stared at his sister trying to get his head around what he’d been told.

“Luka? Are you ok?” Katia tentatively questioned, placing a hand on his arm.

“Yeah…I’m fine”, he replied and glanced at the Doctor “you and I need to talk”, he said sternly. The Time Lord nodded and the two males left the room. As soon as Luka was gone, Sammie went back over to Rose, growling at her.

“Seriously? What is wrong with this mutt?” the blonde complained.

“There’s nothing wrong with her”, Katia said scratching behind Benji’s ears “she just doesn’t like you”.

“Can I…?” Jack asked gesturing to Benji.

“Sure”, Katia replied. The American slowly approached the Alaskan Malamute and tentatively stroked him. He relaxed when the dog didn’t growl or tried to bite him. “He likes you”, Katia said and Jack smiled.

“I like him too”, he said. Rose glared at the two of them and the dog. This was so not fair!

Out in the hall, Luka faced the Doctor arms folded. “Travelling with you is dangerous, is it?” he stated.

“It can be”, the Doctor admitted. There was no reason to lie, this was his Mate’s brother. Besides he had a feeling that Luka would be able to tell if he did lie.

“And my sister, she’s enjoying herself?” Luka questioned. He’d gathered as much from Katia’s story but he needed to hear it from the Doctor as well.

“Yes she is”, the Doctor replied “She loves going to new places. Takes lots of pictures too”.

“She loves photography”, Luka said and the Doctor hummed in agreement “I know I wont be able to stop her from continuing to travel with you but if I hear she as so much gets a scratch…I’ll kill you”, he threatened.

“Luka, I swear for as long as Katia is with me I wont let any harm come to her”, the Doctor vowed. He may have had a bit of a rocky start in protecting his Mate but he was definitely going to do better when it came to her safety.

“Good”, Luka said glad to hear that the Doctor was going to keep Katia safe. The door of the living room opened and Katia stuck her head out.

“Everything ok out here?” she asked.

“Yep”, Luka replied.

Katia stepped out into the hall “you sure?” she questioned, mainly to the Doctor “cos my brother can be a little bit…overprotective of me which brings out the papa bear in him” she glanced at Luka “I love you but you can be a bit too much sometimes”.

“I have to be Katia. You’re my little sister. If anything happened to you…I don’t know what I’d do”, Luka said.

“I do”, Katia said “you’d round up some buddies, hunt down the person or persons responsible and give them hell. Whether its cutting them up into little pieces and feeding them to the fishes or throwing them to the wolves”.

“That’s my job as the big brother”, Luka said putting an arm around Katia, ruffling her hair.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way big brother even if it is annoying”, Katia said, smiling up at him.

Eventually they parted ways with Luka, Katia promising to keep in touch with him and to regularly visit. “Man I’m so glad to be out of there!” Rose said utterly relieved to be away from the damn mutt that kept growling at her and giving her dirty looks “I really didn’t like that dog”.

“That dog has a name, its Sammie”, Katia reminded her.

“I don’t care”, Rose shot back.

“Well I liked both of your dogs Katia”, Jack said slinging an arm around her shoulders “though I’m surprised they were so big. I pegged you for a little dog person”. 

“That’s my brother for you. He had to have dogs that would protect me when he wasn’t around”, Katia said “but I didn’t mind. I love them to pieces”.

When they got to the TARDIS, Rose decided to spend some time by herself in her room. In all honesty she wanted space from Katia. She’d had enough of that young woman for quite a while. Jack also wandered off wanting to explore the ship a bit leaving the Doctor and Katia alone. “Fancy a lesson?” he asked gesturing to the console.

“Sure”, Katia replied and she stepped up to it “So what’s first? the doohickeys or the thingymabob?” she questioned pointing to random buttons and switches. The Doctor moved to stand next to her.

“We’ll start with this”, he said shuffling her around to stand in front of a lever.

“I know this one!” Katia said, remembering how he used it “It’s how you start the ship up”.

“That’s right”, the Doctor said “want to do the do the honours?” he offered. Katia gave him a big smile and she enthusiastically pulled the lever. She watched the time rotor move up and down with this childlike excitement that made the Doctor smile.

Once the ship stopped shaking, he launched into his lesson, Katia following along as best as she could. As he showed her various controls, the Doctor started to feel a bit off. Was it him or did everything seem more sharper…in focus? And there was a faint smell…very sweet and highly alluring. His eyes went to his Mate. The scent was coming from her. “You ok?” Katia asked, looking at him.

“Yeah I’m fine”, the Doctor replied. Did she always have those little flecks of grey and hazel in her eyes?

“Do you want to do this lesson another time?” Katia questioned. He suddenly seemed distracted for some reason.

“No. I said I was going to teach you how to pilot the TARDIS and that’s what I’m going to do”, the Doctor said determined. He didn’t know what was going on with himself but he could ignore it for now while he spent some time with his Mate. He continued showing her some more controls. Though as he did so, he’d gotten even closer to her. He was also taking her hand, moving it over the panel as he pointed out different buttons and switches. It was only when his other hand reached around her, settling on her hip that he realised what was going on. He was going into the Mating Period. He knew what that meant…five days of the undeniable urge to mate with Katia. And he couldn’t do that to her, not when she didn’t know the truth. So that left one option: staying away from her until it passed.

“Doctor?” Katia questioned when he quickly stepped back.

“I’m sorry the lesson will have to wait for a bit”, the Doctor said “there’s something else I need to deal with first” without even waiting for a reply, he hurried out of the console room as quickly as possible.

“What just happened?” Katia asked herself, thoroughly confused by the Time Lord’s hasty departure.


	8. Oh, sister

Katia sat in the kitchen, nursing a cup of tea, a frown on her face. She was trying to figure out why the Doctor ran away from her. Was he not feeling very well? Or did she do something wrong? If that was the case then she’d love to know what she did so she can apologise and make amends. “Penny for your thoughts?” Jack asked entering the room.

“The Doctor ran away from me”, Katia replied. Jack frowned and took the chair across from her.

“Doesn’t sound like him”, he said. He’d only known them for a very short time but he knew that was out of character for the Time Lord. The one person he wouldn’t run away from was Katia.

“And yet…” Katia sighed sitting back “I think did something wrong”.

“I find that hard to believe”, Jack said. The young woman was far too sweet to do anything wrong or do anything for that matter to make the Doctor run away from her. There to be something else going on.

“Then you explain it. One moment he’s teaching me to pilot the TARDIS, the next he’s telling me he’s got something else to do and runs away”, Katia told him. Jack reached across the table and took her hand, seeing that she was genuinely hurt by the Time Lords actions.

“Its definitely not you”, he assured her.

“Feels like it is”, she mumbled.

Jack stood up “lets go find him and ask”, he said.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Jack”, Katia said, unsure about going to look for the Doctor.

“Katia, this is clearly upsetting you and personally speaking I would like to know why he did that to you”, Jack said giving her a look say that he wasn’t going to budge on this. Katia sighed again.

“Alright”, she said, reluctantly agreed. She got up from the table and they left the kitchen. The TARDIS let out a worried hum and began to subtly shifting things around so that they were as far from the Doctor’s room as possible. She couldn’t risk her Thief’s Mate getting hurt in these next 5 days. The Doctor would never forgive himself it that happened.

The pair wandered around the ship, Jack taking her to the rooms that he’d discovered but the Doctor wasn’t there. Each time, Katia felt more dejected. When they got to the library, she flopped down onto the floor “he clearly doesn’t want to be found”, she stated. Katia pulled her legs, hugging them to be body “it’s all my fault”, she muttered, dropping her head to her knees.

Jack sat next to her, putting an arm around her, hugging her to his side “its not your fault Katia”, he whispered “this ship is pretty big after all. We just need to keep looking”.

“No point”, Katia grumbled. Jack didn’t like seeing her upset, she needed to be laughing and happy just like she was during the mini dance party.

“Come on, there’s something I want to show you”, he said grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

“Where are we going?” Katia asked as he tugged her along the corridor.

“You’ll see”, Jack replied. They walked a little bit further until Jack opened up a door, the smell of chlorine hit them.

“You brought me to the pool?” Katia asked, brows raised.

“Yeah I did”, Jack replied leading her inside.

“Uh…why?” Katia questioned, confused as to why he brought her here of all places.

“For a swim of course”, Jack stated.

“Can’t really do that without swimsuits”, Katia pointed out.

“Wanna bet?” the American asked and scooped her up. Katia lets out a small shriek as he tossed her into the pool. Jack then cannon balled into the water next to her.

“Jack!” she exclaimed, pushing him “you’re an ass!”

“Why thank you”, Jack said with a proud grin on his face. Katia burst out laughing and he joined her.

\--------------------------

Katia pressed a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her giggles as Jack ran past her hiding place. He was completely covered in flour, egg and cookie dough as was she. They’d been doing a bit of baking until Jack decided to flick a bit of egg at her which resulted in a food fight throughout the ship. Katia slipped out and started hurry away when Jack grabbed her from her behind. “Gotcha!” he cried.

“Ja-mph!” Katia was cut off when she got a handful of cookie dough to the face.

“Whatcha gonna do now?” Jack playfully asked.

“This!” Katia replied smooshing an egg onto his leg. She wiggled out of his grip blew a raspberry at him and ran off. Jack chuckled and chased after her.

“What are you guys doing!” Rose exclaimed as the pair rushed past completely covered in ingredients. Jack and Katia stopped and exchanged looks. The blonde’s eyes widened as they scraped gloop off their clothing. “Don’t you two dare!” she shouted as the pair came towards her. she turned and ran.

“Come on Rose! It’ll be fun!” Katia called after her.

\------------------

“Thank you Jack”, Katia said as she sat on the sofa curled up next to Jack while they watched _Beauty and the Beast_. He’d been amazing these past five days, making her smile and laugh. He was like a second big brother to her. “You’ve been the…best”, she said the latter part with a yawn.

“Maybe you should get some sleep. We’ve doing this movie marathon all day”, Jack suggested. Katia shook her head.

“Not tired”, she said stubbornly and Jack rolled his eyes. She’d done this every day, stated that she wasn’t tired only to fall asleep a moment later. But he just humoured her because quite frankly it was highly entertaining watching her try and stay awake rather like a young child would.

“Sure you aren’t”, Jack said. Sure enough Katia dozed off right before the end of the movie. Jack picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. He laid her on the bed, pulling the blanket over her, making sure she was completely covered.

“Goodnight, big brother”, Katia mumbled opening her eyes to look at him sleepily for a moment before she completely dozed off.

“Goodnight, little sister”, Jack said quietly. 

\----------------------

The Doctor relaxed when he felt the last of the urges fade away. He could finally be with his Mate again. He knew that these past five days couldn’t have been easy on her at all. At least she had Jack to keep her company… the Time Lord darted for the door, pulling it open and stepped out. He had to find his Mate, make sure Jack hadn’t been getting too friendly while he was otherwise occupied.

He didn’t get very far when he was confronted by Jack, who didn’t look very happy. “I see you’ve finally come out from where you’ve been hiding”, he remarked “do you know that there’s a young lady who’s been blaming herself and worrying about you these past five days?”

“Jack I…”

“No! You have no idea what’s she’s been through!” Jack snapped “she cried herself to sleep because of you! You better have a damn good explanation…”

“Have you heard of Mates?” the Doctor asked “with a capital M”.

Jack nodded “I’ve heard of them”, he replied “They can be rare in some societies. Why do you…” his eyes widened “oh…Katia is yours” his eyes widened even more “five days….”

“Yeah”, the Doctor said, glad he understood.

“Are you going to tell her?” Jack asked.

“I will”, the Doctor answered “I just don’t know how yet”.

“Well, while you’re trying to decide that I think an apology is in order”, Jack said “and maybe gift or two”. 

The Doctor nodded “definitely”, he agreed “do you know where Katia is?”

“I do”, Jack replied “follow me”. He led the Doctor to the library where Katia was sitting on a chair, book in hand. “Kat, look who I found”, he said, earning her attention.

“Oh, decided to surface did you?” Katia commented setting her book aside “took you long enough”.

“Katia I’m so sorry”, the Doctor said.

“Sorry?” Katia repeated, standing up “you better be more than bloody sorry! Five days, Doctor. FIVE! That’s how long you’ve been avoiding me. Avoiding us. And I don’t believe for a second that this ‘something’ you had to deal with took that long. Tell me…did I do something wrong?”

“No, you didn’t”, the Doctor replied.

“Were you ill?” Katia questioned.

“No I wasn’t”, the Doctor answered.

“Ok…so why did you run away?” Katia queried.

“It’s complicated”, the Time Lord admitted.

“Care to uncomplicate it?” Katia asked, getting angrier by the moment.

“I…” the Doctor started when the 19 year old cut in with

“Of course you can’t. What was I thinking!” Katia glanced at Jack “I’m gonna be in my room. Suddenly I don’t feel like reading”.

“Maybe more than two gifts”, Jack commented as they watched the auburn haired young woman leave the room “and I’ll help you”.

\-------------------

Katia looked over at the bedroom door when she heard a knock “Go away, Doctor!” she called. She’d barely gotten back to photo albums when there was a knock again. She huffed in annoyance, got up from the bed and went over to the door. When she opened it however, she was met with a dozen pink roses. She sighed and put folded her arms, unimpressed. “Katia, I really am sorry”, the Doctor said peering around the bouquet “please let me make it up to you”.

He waited, hearts pounding, hoping his Mate would let him make it up to her. He was relieved when she said “alright”.

“Great”, the Doctor said. Katia took the roses from him and closed the door. Since she’d agreed, he better start thinking of ways to make it up to her for disappearing for five days.


	9. I See The Light

Katia flicked through the rack of mediaeval dresses, trying to find something that she could wear to whatever the Doctor had in mind. Then she found it, a floor length, light blue velvet gown with a silver trim around the neckline and a silk silver belt. The sleeves from the elbow down was made a floaty lace in the same colour. Katia held it against her body, looked in a floor length mirror and nodded. Yes, this was the dress for her. She easily found a pair of silver flats to match and headed into the nearby dressing room to change.

“Uh…TARDIS? Do you know where I can find some accessories?” she asked. Lights on the floor started to flicker and she followed them to an area of the wardrobe where there were all manner of pieces of jewellery and hair accessories. She watched the shelves shift around to showcase the kind of ones she needed. “You’re incredible. Thank you!” the 19 year old said happily. She received a happy hum in return.

After a bit of searching, Katia found a pendant, silver with a teardrop encrusted with a sapphire and diamonds. She also found a silver circlet studded with blue gems. She put them on and twisted her hair into what she thought a simple mediaeval style. Katia checked herself out in the mirror and nodded in approval. Yep she looked good.

“That’s what you’re gonna wear?” Rose asked when she passed the young woman.

“Is there something wrong with it?” Katia questioned, glancing down at herself.

“Not as such”, Rose answered with a smirk “but you’d be better off as a peasant than a princess. There’s no way anyone would peg you for royalty”.

“Oh…” Katia said fiddling with the lace “should I change then?”

“Personally speaking, I would”, Rose said and she walked off, triumphant grin on her face.

“Do I really look that bad?” Katia asked aloud.

“I think you look lovely Kat”, Jack remarked appearing from seemingly out of nowhere.

“You heard that?” Katia questioned and the American nodded.

“Rose is just jealous because she wouldn’t be able to pull of the princess look”, Jack said “unlike a certain little sister of mine”. Katia smiled, feeling slightly better.

“Thanks big brother”, she said.

“Anytime”, Jack said “Now I believe theres a knight in a leather jacket waiting for you in the console room” held his arm out to her “shall we Princess Katia?”

“We shall, Prince Jack”, Katia said, slipping her arm through his.

The Doctor looked up from the console where he was tinkering with some controls when he heard someone approach. It was Jack “you know Doctor, you didn’t tell me that you had a princess on board”, he lightly remarked.

“I don’t”, the Doctor said, a bit confused.

Jack gave him a look “you sure about that?” he asked. He nodded to the doorway and the Doctor glanced over in time to see Katia step out.

“Wow…” the Time Lord breathed. Jack grinned at his awestruck expression. “Katia you look…beautiful”, the Doctor commented as she approached. His Mate smiled and blushed at his compliment.

“Thanks”, she said “so suits me? Its just that Rose….”

“She wasn’t being very nice”, Jack stated.

“I’ll talk to her later”, the Doctor said “for now medieval England awaits”. He held out his hand to Katia who took it. Jack watched the pair leave the TARDIS with a smile. He knew Katia was going to like what the Doctor had planned. Once the door was closed, he headed off to go find Rose. He needed to give her a talking to himself.

“So what are we doing in medieval England?” Katia asked the Doctor as they walked through a forest.

“You’ll see”, he replied. After a few minutes he stopped and turned to her “Close your eyes”, he instructed and she did so. The Doctor continued on, leading his Mate through the forest until they reached a clearing “you can open them now”. Katia opened her eyes to see a picnic laid out on the grass.

“You did all this?” she asked taking in all the different food and drink.

The Doctor nodded “Yes, I did”, he replied. They sat down and started to eat.

“What?” Katia questioned, noticing the Doctor just looking at her.

“Nothing”, he replied “it’s just you’ve got a little something…” he gestured to her cheek “here, let me” Katia sat there and allowed him to wipe off a bit of jam.

“Thanks”, 19 year old said “it’s really nice here”, she added properly taking in their surroundings.

“Oh I dunno, I’ve seen better”, the Doctor lightly commented looking at her rather than the trees. She caught his look and blushed again. Eventually they finished the picnic and the Doctor packet it up into the basket. “Come on, there’s something else I want to show you”, he said, taking her hand.

Inside the TARDIS Jack had managed to corner Rose. “You should learn to be nicer to Kat, Rose”, he said sternly.

“I am nice to her”, Rose said.

Jack raised a brow “I heard what you said to her. You definitely not nice”, he said “the Doctor will be having a talk with you too”.

“Seriously? She tattled on me. Like a little child”, Rose scoffed.

“The only person being like a child is you”, Jack shot back causing Rose to gape at him “you were being petty and immature. Grow up” and with that he turned and walked away.

“Grow up! I don’t need to grow up!” Rose shouted after him, stamping her foot. If the TARDIS could, she would do an eye roll at how childish the human was being.

\-----------------

Katia stared around in amazement as she and the Doctor walked through the village. The Time Lord was getting strange looks some of the people as unlike herself, he was in his normal clothes. The Doctor didn’t look too bothered though. “Wait here, I’ve got a surprise for you”, the Time Lord said when they stopped outside a shop.

“Ok”, Katia said.

Outside a tavern, the knight Lancelot dismounted his horse. He was about to go inside when his eyes caught sight of a rather beautiful maiden. Deciding to go make her acquaintance, he went over to her. “Hello m’lady”, he greeted.

“Oh, hello”, Katia said, surprised that anyone would talk to her.

“I’m Sir Lancelot”, he said, introducing himself and an amazed expression appeared on Katia’s face.

“Not THE Sir Lancelot”, Katia said, astonished “King Arthur…Camelot…knights of the round table. That Lancelot?”

The knight smiled “the one and only”, he confirmed.

Katia let out an excited noise “Sorry”, she said apologetically “its just that…I’ve heard so much about you! You’re legendary!”

“I do not know about that Lady…”

“Katia Monroe”, Katia supplied. Lancelot took her hand and kissed the back of it.

“It is an honour to meet you Lady Katia”, he said “I must say that your beauty is beyond compare”.

Katia ducked her head, blushing “Oh…I don’t know about that”, she said. The Doctor glanced out of the window and saw his Mate talking to a blonde haired knight. His eyes narrowed on the man’s hand clasped around hers. He turned the shopkeeper and dropped some coins onto the counter.

“Keep the change”, he said to him, scooped up the necklace and marched out of the shop “Katia”, he called. The 19 year old pulled her hand out of Lancelot’s and hurried over to the Time Lord. “Who’s your new friend?” he asked eyeing the knight.

“You’ll never believe it but that’s Lancelot”, Katia replied, giddily “I had no idea he was real. I thought he was just a myth!”

The Doctor couldn’t be upset with her not when she looked so excited. “I got you a little something”, he said and showed her the necklace.

Katia gasped, hand over her mouth “It’s beautiful!” the Time Lord clasped it around her neck “I love it! Thank you!” the photographer hugged him and he smirked over her shoulder at Lancelot. No human wasn’t getting in between him and his Mate. She drew back and kissed him on the cheek “you’re forgiven”, she said softly the Doctor smiled, glad.

\--------------------

“JACK!” Rose screamed, clinging onto the doorway for dear life. She had been minding her own business when a door was suddenly thrown open and she was getting sucked into a blackhole! How the hell was there a black hole in the ship in the first place! “JACK! HELP ME!” she screamed louder. The blondes grip slipped on the doorframe and she clawed at the floor in a desperate attempt to not get sucked into the blackhole. But her efforts were in vain and with one last ear splitting scream, she was swallowed up by it. The blackhole vanished a moment later.

Jack stuck his head around the door “You call, Rose?” he asked. But the young woman wasn’t there. He shrugged and carried on his way.

Rose screamed as she fell into pool only in wasn’t water she landed in, it was sparkly slime! “Ugh! I hate you!” she shouted, limbs flailing. The TARDIS responded by dropping a glitter bomb on her head.

\-----------------

Katia shifted on the wooden bench on the little boat they were now on “What exactly are we waiting for?” she asked the Doctor.

“You’ll see”, the Time Lord replied, glancing at his watch “in 3…2…1…”

Katia’s eyes widened when she saw dozens of lit paper lanterns fill the sky. She jumped up from the bench, rocking the boat. The Doctor grabbed the edges, steadying it. He smiled at the wonderment in her eyes as she watched the lanterns float higher and higher into the sky. He loved how the smallest things make her eyes light up. He loved the way she was sometimes adorably stubborn and how innocent she seemed to be. He loved her. He…the Doctor…last of the Time Lords…had fallen deeply in love with his Mate, Katia Monroe. 

\-----------------

“I had a really good time today”, Katia said as they entered the TARDIS.

“I’m glad”, the Doctor said, pleased that she enjoyed herself enough to forgive him. The auburn haired young woman yawned. “Sounds like you need some sleep”, he remarked.

“Yeah, I do”, Katia agreed “goodnight Doctor”.

“Night Katia”, the Time Lord said. The 19 year old headed off into the depths of the TARDIS to her bedroom. She swapped her medieval gown for a set of comfy pjs, keeping the Doctor’s present around her neck. Katia flopped down onto her bed, lifting up the necklace and watched it sparkle in the light. She smiled. It really was a beautiful gift. She was ever so lucky. Katia pulled the duvet over herself, turned the light off and fell asleep.


	10. Boom Shaka Laka

Katia stood in the console room, feeling rather giddy. She was going to see her brother! The Doctor had woken her that morning and announced that he’d gotten hold of Luka, arranging a visit. Jack stood next to her, grinning at how happy she seemed. Even the Doctor was watching her in between doing his repairs up in the gantry. Rose hung back, arms folded. She honestly didn’t see what the big deal was. It was just Katia’s brother. She was more looking forward to seeing Mickey again.

There was a knock at the door which had Katia racing toward it and pulling it open. “Luka!” she cried happily, hugging her big brother.

“Hey Katia”, Luka greeted back “I got someone else who wants see you”. He moved aside to allow a very excitable Alaskan Malamute to enter the ship. Katia laughed as the canine bowled her over, licking her face.

“I missed you too, buddy”, she said.

“Nice to see you again, Jack”, Luka said to the American.

“Likewise”, Jack said “where’s Sammie?”

“She’s with a friend at the moment”, Luka replied “hey Doctor!” he called up to the Time Lord, who waved down to him in greeting “you looking after my sister?”

“Yes, I am”, the Doctor answered, glancing at Katia. She smiled up at him. Luka looked between the two, noting the exchange. Those looks made it seem like they were more than just friends. He may have to have a little talk with the Time Lord later about that. For now he wanted to catch up with his little sister.

“Wanna go for a walk, Katia?” he suggested.

“Sure”, Katia said. Luka headed for the door, stumbling forward when his sister decided it was a good idea to jump on his back.

“Aren’t you a bit old for piggy backs?” he asked, securing his hold on Katia.

“Nope!” the young woman replied, wrapping her arms around his neck “never!” Luka shook his head though he was smiling. Katia was so childish sometimes but in all honesty he wouldn’t have it any other way. He carried his sister out of the TARDIS, Benji running after them.

Jack chuckled as he watched them go. Even the Doctor was amused by it. Rose rolled her eyes at the childish nature of Katia. And Jack wanted her to grow up? She scoffed under her breath. Katia was more immature than she was. She brightened when Mickey strolled into the TARDIS. She hurried over, giving the man a hug. “Its good to see you again”, she said with as much sincerity as she could muster.

“Its good to see you too”, Mickey said “I got your passport”.

“I can go anywhere now”, Rose said to the Doctor waving her passport at him.

Now it was the Doctor’s turn to roll his eyes “I told you, you don't need a passport”, he reminded her. Why didn’t she listen to him? Maybe it was her small brain?

“It's all very well going to Platform One and Justicia and the Glass Pyramid of San Kaloon, but what if we end up in Brazil?” Rose pointed out “I might need it. You see, I'm prepared for anything”.

“Sounds like you’re staying, then”, Mickey remarked “So, what're you doing in Cardiff? And who the hell's Jumping Jack Flash? And the two who left with that dog?”

“I’m Jack”, the American replied “the two that left was Katia and her brother Luka with their dog Benji”.

“We just stopped off, needed to refuel”, Rose said, not wanting to talk about the three that had just left “The thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city…” she was cut off when a small ball bounced into the TARDIS, Benji bounding in after it.

“Sorry about that”, Katia said as she came in. She took the ball from Benji and ran out of the ship “carry on!” she shouted back, the Alaskan Malamute following.

“Actually I think I’m gonna join them”, Jack said, pointing with his thumb at the open doors.

“Me too”, the Doctor said “We’ve got some time to kill”. He clambered down from the gantry and the two males left the TARDIS. Rose clenched her fists, glaring at the open doorway. Mickey raised a brow at her reaction. Did she not like Katia and her dog?

Outside, Katia laughed as she played around with Benji. The Doctor, Jack and Luka smiled, watching her have fun. “You know, Luka. We’ve become family”, Jack said after a moment. Luka looked at him curiously.

“How so?” he asked.

“Well, Kat has become like a little sister to me”, Jack explained “so that kinda makes us brothers. If that’s alright with you”.

“I don’t mind at all”, Luka said “gives me a peace of mind knowing that Katia has got a brother looking out for her while you’re traveling through time and space”.

“So, what are we going to be doing while we wait for the TARDIS to refuel?” Katia asked the Doctor, slightly out of breath from playing with Benji.

The Doctor shrugged “I don't know”, he replied “Cardiff, early twenty first century and the wind's coming from the…east. Trust me. Safest place in the universe” Benji barked “looks like Benji wants to have a run along the beach”.

“How do you know that?” Katia asked, surprised. Having had the canine since he was a young pup, she could understand his little quirks, expressions and even the sounds/barks he makes. But there was no way she’d be able to know that he wanted to go to the beach through a few barks he made.

“I speak 5 billion languages which includes dog”, the Doctor replied.

“Well…you learn something new every day”, Luka remarked.

Katia glanced down at Benji “I guess we’re going to the beach then”, she said and the canine barked happily. The group walked off as Mickey and Rose left the TARDIS.

“Hey! Where are you going?” Rose shouted.

“To the beach”, Katia called back “hurry up if you don’t want to get left behind”.

Rose huffed crossly “I don’t like her”.

“Why not?” Mickey asked, startling the blonde. She’d momentarily forgotten that he was there.

“Why not what?” Rose questioned, innocently “I didn’t say anything”. If she just pretended not to make the remark, Mickey wont question her.

“Yes you did”, Mickey said “so why don’t you like her, Rose?”

“I’m…just not a big fan that’s all”, Rose answered. Mickey didn’t believe her at all. There was no way her words where those of someone who wasn’t a ‘big fan’. He just hoped that Rose didn’t do something stupid and reckless due to not liking Katia.

Rose turned and headed back inside the TARDIS. She didn’t want to be around that childish young woman and her mutt. Mickey followed her in, he didn’t trust her to be alone in the ship.

Meanwhile, on the beach, Benji raced ahead of the Doctor, Katia, Jack and Luka. “Doctor, can I ask you a question?” Katia asked as they walked, hand in hand.

“Sure”, the Time Lord replied.

“Do other allegedly mythical people exist?” Katia questioned “I mean we met Lancelot. He isn’t supposed to be real”.

“Its possible”, the Doctor answered “all myths and legends have some truth to them. They’ve just been embellished over time”.

“So would you say mermaids are real?” the 19 year old queried “I’d love to see one”.

“I know a place you can see them. I’ll take you there later”, the Doctor said. Katia let out an excited squeal, hugging him.

“Oh thank you! thank you! thank you!”

The Doctor patted her on the back, smiling at his excitable Mate “you’re welcome”, he said.

“Jack, is there something going on between our sister and the Doctor?” Luka asked watching the pair in front of them “she’s always been friendly towards most people but I dunno…if just feels like they’re much closer than that”.

“They are pretty close”, Jack agreed. There wasn’t any way he was about to tell Luka that his little sister was the Doctor’s Mate and not in the friend way. He especially was keeping his mouth shut about when the Time Lord had the uncontrollable urge to have sex with Katia for five days straight with the intention of getting her pregnant. Yeah…that wouldn’t go down well at all. Luka would most definitely murder the Time Lord if he ever found out.

A newspaper blew past Benji, the dog trying to grab at it as it passed but he missed. It landed in front of the Doctor and Katia, the former eyeing the front page. “I was having such a good day”, he remarked, picking it up.

“Something wrong with that lady?” Katia asked.

“Yes”, the Doctor replied “you remember the spaceship that crashed into Big Ben?”

“Its not something you easily forget especially when Downing Street blow up too”, Katia said “Did she have something to do with it?”

“Her and her family”, the Doctor answered, stuffing the newspaper into his pocket “I need to talk to Margaret”.

“Looks like we’re going to City Hall then”, Katia said.

\----------------------------

“I don’t understand. Why do I have to stay here?” Katia asked when they got to the TARDIS “you’re only going to talk to this alien lady”.

“Margaret is very dangerous”, the Doctor replied “and I don’t want you getting hurt”.

“But…I don’t want you getting you getting hurt”, Katia said quietly, looking down.

“Hey”, the Time Lord said softly, lifting her head to look her in the eyes “I wont get hurt, promise”.

“Don’t worry Kat, we got the Doctor’s back”, Jack assured her.

“Definitely”, Luka agreed.

“Ok”, Katia said. The Doctor dropped a kiss on top of her head.

“I’ll be back soon”, he promised. Katia watched the Doctor and her brothers walk away. She didn't feel right about staying behind. But the Doctor told her it wasn't safe...Katia sighed. She didn't know what to do. She stumbled forward as Benji nudged her legs from behind.

"You want to go?" She asked. In response, the dog wagged his tail. "Alright, we'll go", Katia said. She then hurried off in the direction the three males went, Benji hot on her heels.

When they got to City Hall, they saw Margaret waddling along as fast as she could. "Get her", Katia ordered. The Alaskan Malamute rushed past her and tackled the disguised Slitheen to the floor.

"Get this mutt off me!" Margaret cried, trying to wrestle the dog off of herself but Benji wasn't about to let go. Not until his mistress said so.

"That's not happening alien lady", Katia said coming up and standing beside Benji. Margaret stopped struggling and started at the young woman. She couldn't believe it. She thought her senses where playing tricks on her a few minutes ago but seeing Katia...there was no denying it. The Doctor had a Mate. It was this human standing over her.

“Katia!” the three voices chorused. The young woman looked over to see an angry Doctor, Luka and Jack.

“What the hell do you think your doing?” Luka demanded marching over to his sister, pulling her away from Margaret “you could have gotten hurt!”

“No she wouldn’t have done”, Margaret said as the Doctor and Jack hauled her to her feet, Benji growling lowly at her “I’d never hurt an innocent…Doctor I swear I wouldn’t”. The Time Lord knew in that moment that Margaret knew Katia was his Mate.

“Forgive me if I don’t believe you”, Luka shot back “now if you’ll excuse me…” he took hold of Katia’s hand and led her away “Come on Benji!” he called. The dog shot the Slitheen a dirty look before going after his master and mistress.

“Doctor you must believe me, I would never harm your Mate”, Margaret insisted “I’m very aware of what happens if you do”.

“What happens?” Jack asked, curious. While he was aware of the concept of Mates in different societies, when it came to Time Lords, he didn’t really know a thing.

“Nothing good, trust me”, Margaret replied, shuddering. The Doctor and Jack took her inside City Hall where they found her little project, a nuclear power station. Which happened to be right on top of the rift.

“This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity”, the Doctor stated as he checked out the model “this on top of the rift would destroy the planet”. He turned to her and Margaret’s heart started beating wildly. She was going to have to convince him that she had no idea that he even had a Mate when she came up with her plan. “This endangers my Mate”, he added, angrily.

“I won’t deny what I planned to do but when I came up with this idea, I had no clue you had a Mate”, Margaret said.

“I don’t believe you”, Jack said.

“Jack, she’s right. There was no way she could have known. When we met last, I hadn’t even found Katia then”, the Doctor told him “that happened after”. Technically it wasn’t strictly speaking true. He had met her before but that was a future version. A future version who’s fate he still had to change.

Jack turned to the model and eyed it. There was something about it that didn’t look right. Aside from the fact that it was designed to go into explode. Was it him or did the middle bit look like it was removeable? He pried it off and flipped it over “Well I’ll be damned. Doctor check this out”, he said. The Doctor came over and saw the extrapolator that was hiding within the model.

“Your way off the planet, I presume”, he stated to Margaret.

“It would be pointless if I didn’t have an escape plan”, the Slitheen pointed out. The Doctor took out his sonic and scanned it. While it appeared to be a simple transport, he wasn’t taking any chances in bringing something back to the ship that could put his Mate in even more danger. He looked at the results, keeping his face blank as to not give away that he now know what Margaret had planned for the extrapolator. It was a very clever plan b he had to admit. If he didn’t have a Mate, he probably wouldn’t have been this cautious.

“We’re taking you home to answer for your crimes”, the Doctor said.

“Doctor…please don’t”, Margaret begged “you know what they’ll do to me”.

“You deserve it”, the Doctor said coldly. Without another word, he passed the extrapolator to Jack and escorted to Margaret out of City Hall. The walk back to the TARDIS was very solemn. No one said a word. Margaret knew that the Doctor wasn’t about to be swayed by anything she had to say so she stayed silent.

The moment they stepped into the TARDIS, the door swung shut behind them and the panel containing the heart of the TARDIS burst open. The Doctor and Jack shielded their eyes as the Slitheen screamed as she was engulfed by the golden light of the ships heart. When the light faded, she was gone. “Looks like the TARDIS wanted to exact her own revenge”, Jack remarked, lowering his arms.

“Yeah, seems so”, the Doctor agreed.


	11. As One Door Closes

Katia slowly flicked through the photos on her computer, not really focusing on them. It had been a day since she had seen the Doctor and honestly, it was a day too long. Luka had wanted to have a little bit of time with her since the whole Slitheen debacle which she completely understood and agreed to. But a day on Earth…a normal day…it felt so mundane. Even her job wasn’t that exciting anymore.

The buzzer went off. “I’ll get it”, Katia said getting up from the desk.

“Alright”, James said. He watched her go with concerned eyes. She wasn’t the same Katia that he was used to. This one was far too quiet. He hoped that nothing bad was going on.

The 19 year old wandered out into the front of the building, half expecting it to be a customer. Instead it was the Doctor and he did not look good at all. “Oh my god”, she breathed, rushing over to him “what happened?” she asked, worriedly.

“I…took in the time vortex”, the Doctor replied, wincing.

“I’m guessing that not something you should do”, Katia remarked.

“Nah. Not really”, the Doctor said “it means…” he groaned “it means that something is about to happen. And I’m trying to hold it off until I could get you”. The Doctor groaned again, doubling over.

“Whats about to happen?” Katia questioned, quickly supporting the Time Lord.

“I’m gonna change…this is the last time I’ll see you the way I am”, the Doctor said “didn’t want to become someone else without you being there” he let out a shaky breath “I need to get back to the TARDIS. I can’t hold it off much longer”.

“Alright”, Katia said. She tightened her grip on the Time Lord and led him out of the photography studio. “Sorry”, she said apologetically as she stumbled a bit on the way to the TARDIS. It wasn’t intentional though, the Doctor was difficult to support with her smaller frame. Thankfully she managed to get him into the TARDIS without dropping him.

The Doctor moved away from her not wanting to be too close when he regenerated. “Katia… I just want say that you’re fantastic” in the background, Rose made a face. She was less than pleased that the Doctor had made a pit stop to pick up Katia of all people, holding back this ‘change’ that was supposed to save him from dying. “Absolutely fantastic. And d’you know what?”

“What?” Katia asked.

“So was I”, the Doctor replied before he regenerated. Katia staggered back, shielding her eyes from the bright light that exploded from the Time Lord’s body. When the light faded, she peeked through her fingers at him. She slowly lowered her hand, mouth slightly open as she stared at the Time Lord in front of her. He wasn’t kidding about a change. He looked completely different!

The newly regenerated Doctor’s eyes immediately sought out his Mate, smiling when they landed on her. “Hello”, he greeted softly and then frowned “okay…oo” he ran his tongue over his teeth “new teeth. That’s weird” he shrugged “I’ll get used to it. Anyway…where was I? Oh, yes” he took a step toward Katia “hello”, he said again, in the same soft tone.

“Doctor?” she tentatively asked.

He nodded “yes, it’s me”, he confirmed. He watched as she cautiously approached him, eyes flickering over his face.

“It is you”, she breathed and he relaxed. The Doctor was afraid that she would push him away because he looked so different.

“It can’t be him!” Rose exclaimed making Katia jump. She’d forgotten that the blonde was there.

“But it is”, Katia told her “you saw him change Rose”.

Rose shook her head “No, its impossible. I saw him explode and then that guy replaced him!” she violently gestured to Time Lord “like a... a teleport or a transmat or a body swap or something”.

“I promise, he’s the real deal”, Katia assured her “he IS the Doctor”.

Rose scoffed “as if I’m gonna take _your_ word for it”.

“Then take mine”, the Doctor said, stepping closer to Katia “I am the Doctor and if you can’t accept it then you can go home. In fact…” he went over to the console and started flicking switches “London... the Powell Estate... ah... let's say the 24th of December”.

“I'm going home?” Rose asked quietly.

“That’s up to you”, the Doctor replied “do you think you can accept me being the Doctor?”

“I…don’t know”, Rose admitted. She couldn’t help but think it was a bit unfair, him asking that of her. Just because Katia accepted it straight away…ugh! She really didn’t like that young woman!

“Are we really going to Earth on Christmas Eve?” Katia asked.

“We are”, the Doctor confirmed.

“Do you think it’ll be possible if I spent Christmas with my brother and out dogs?” Katia questioned “it’s just that…we’ve always spent it together no matter what”.

“Of course you can”, the Doctor said. Who was he to deny her of the tradition she had with her brother? Katia shot him a dazzling smile and hugged him happily. She then giggled. “What?” he asked.

“You’re so skinny!” she laughed “it’ll take some getting used to” she glanced up at his hair “so will this” she playfully ruffled his hair, making it stick up “you’ve got so much hair now!”

The Doctor chuckled at how delighted she sounded. “So you like it?” he asked.

“Are you kidding me?” Katia questioned “I love it!” she played with his hair some more “this’ll be so much fun”. The Doctor laughed, his hair now sticking up all over the place.

“Promise me you won’t stop being like this, Katia”, he said.

“Like a child, you mean”, Rose muttered, the Doctor having heard her.

“No, sweet, innocent and beautiful”, he corrected making his Mate blush.

“Stop it”, Katia mumbled.

“Never”, the Doctor said, wrapping an arm around her waist, hugging her close. Rose glared at the pair, more Katia than the Doctor. She didn’t think it was right that the young woman was getting affection from him. “You’re still wearing it”, the Time Lord remarked, noticing the necklace he’d bought for her on their little medieval trip.

“Of course”, Katia said “why would I take it off? You got it for me”. The Doctor smiled at her which turned into a grimace. “Are you alright?” Katia asked.

“I…” he gagged, stumbled back from her. Katia watched as he fell to his knees, gagging even more.

“Doctor…?” she questioned, kneeling beside him worriedly “Are you ok?”

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak and a wisp of regeneration energy escaped. It drifted around Katia until she batted it away. “What was that?” she asked.

“Oh... the change is going a bit wrong and all”, the Doctor admitted.

“Can I do anything?” Katia queried “get you some medicine or something?”

The Doctor shook his head and looked down. Concerned expression on her face, Katia reached out and touched him on the shoulder. She jumped when his head snapped up to stare at her. “Doctor?” she asked shifting back as he leaned towards her, getting rather close “W-what are you doing?” she questioned when he touched her face, an expression on his own which she couldn’t quite describe.

“Mine”, the Doctor said in such a way that shook her to the core, making her shiver. He then glanced up at a random lever “Oh I haven’t used this one in years!” he exclaimed, jumping to his feet bringing Katia with him. The Doctor pulled the lever making the ship shudder violently, nearly knocking all three of them to the floor.

“What are you doing?!” Rose cried, grabbing hold of the console, gripping it tightly.

“Putting on a bit of speed! That's it!” the Doctor exclaimed turning knobs and flicking switches with one hand, while his other arm was secured around his Mate.

“Why?” Katia asked, worried about his sudden erratic behaviour.

“Why not? Its fun!” the Doctor laughed manically. He let go of Katia and darted around the console, pulling more levers. The young woman watched him, getting rather scared. “My beautiful ship! Come on, faster! That's a girl!” the Doctor urged, a crazed look in his eyes “Faster! Wanna to break the time limit?!”

“No I don’t!” Rose shouted “Stop it!”

“Well, you would be so dull wouldn’t you, stupid ape?” the Doctor said nastily, startling Rose “let’s have a bit of fun! Let's rip through that vortex!”

“Doctor stop it!” Katia yelled at him, catching his attention “you’re scaring me!?”

The Doctor’s face softened seeing how terrified she looked. He made his way over to her “I’m sorry”, he said in as calm a voice as he could. Not easy when the regeneration is going wrong. The TARDIS lurched violently throwing them to the floor. Well, the Doctor fell on the grating with Katia on top of him as he grabbed her to prevent her from hurting herself.

“What’s that?” Katia asked when a bell suddenly rang.

“We’re gonna crash land”, the Doctor replied, sitting up against the console, holding her protectively.

“Then do something!” Rose demanded hysterically.

“Its too late!” the Doctor said loudly over the bell “We’re out of control! Hold on!”

Katia buried her head in his chest, bracing herself for the impact and the Doctor tightened his grip on her. The TARDIS landed with a big thud, throwing Rose to the floor. “You ok?” he asked Katia.

“Yeah”, she replied “you?”

“I’m ok”, the Doctor answered.

“I’m fine too ya know!” Rose called, getting to her feet.

“That’s good”, the Time Lord said, not taking his eyes off Katia. The blonde huffed in annoyance at how he didn’t seem too bothered. It appeared he only had eyes for Katia. Well…she was going to have to change that then wasn’t she?

“I think we should see where we’ve landed”, Katia said after a moment “just in case we’re accidently on the moon or something”.

“Good idea”, the Doctor agreed and got to his feet with Katia. He then hurried out of the doors, pulling her along with him. “Ha! We made it!” the Time Lord cheered “See Katia?”

“Yes, I can see that”, Katia said. She noticed two people staring at them out of the corner of her eye “Doctor they’re staring”, she stated. The Doctor followed her gaze, lighting up when he saw it was Jackie and Mickey.

“Mickey! Jackie!” he said happily and walked towards them, taking Katia with him “This is my Mate Katia” he announced “isn’t she lovely?”

The young woman blushed at the way he smiled at her. “Hello”, Katia greeted, giving them a small wave.

“Now there’s something important I want to say…” the Doctor frowned. What was it he wanted to say to them? He glanced at Katia for help but she shrugged. She didn’t know what he wanted to say. The Doctor racked his brain but it was rather difficult to keep his thoughts in any sort of order due to the regeneration. The only thoughts he had a firm grip on was anything to do with his Mate. The rest was a squiggly mess. “Oh! I know!” he said when it finally came to him “Merry Christmas!”

Katia yelped when he collapsed onto the ground, yanking her down with him as he still had a vicelike grip on her hand. “Little help, please?” she asked. Mickey went over and pried hand out of the Time Lord’s. “Thanks”, she said flexing her fingers “um…I don’t mean to be rude but who are you two?”

“Mickey Smith and this is Jackie Tyler”, Mickey replied, introducing themselves.

“And I’m guessing you know the Doctor”, Katia surmised.

“My daughter travels with him”, Jackie explained and as if by magic, Rose stepped out of the TARDIS.

“What did you do?” she demanded, marching up to Katia.

“I didn’t do anything! He just passed out”, Katia said, defensively gesturing to the Doctor. Rose narrowed her eyes and the young woman.

“She’s right, Rose. Katia didn’t do anything”, Mickey said, coming to her defence. He wasn’t sure if he liked the way Rose was now. She kept ranting and raving about Katia this and Katia that. Though when he met the photographer, she was surprisingly nice. Not at all the way Rose had portrayed her.

“Where’s the Doctor?” Jackie asked.

“That’s him. That’s the Doctor”, Rose replied nodding to the prone from of the Doctor. Jackie frowned. How can it be? He didn’t look anything like the Doctor, despite the fact he was wearing the Time Lord’s clothes.

“What d’you mean ‘that’s the Doctor?’ Doctor who?” Jackie questioned, confused.


	12. Song For Ten

Katia fussed over the duvet covering the Doctor, straightening it up. “Oh for goodness sake!” Rose said pushing her out of the way and sorting out the duvet in a couple of moves. “Why don’t you just go home? You’re only in the way here”, the blonde told her nastily.

“Sorry”, Katia mumbled backing out of the room. She could really do with her brothers right about now…and Benji.

“You ok, Katia?” Mickey asked, seeing her look miserable.

“No”, Katia replied “I think I should get my brother to come get me”.

“Why?” Mickey asked “did Rose say something?” Katia didn’t answer him. She just looked down, fiddling with her cuffs. “I’ll talk to her”, Mickey said.

“Please don’t”, Katia said quickly “I don’t want to cause anymore trouble”. She wandered into the lounge and plonked herself on the sofa, pulling her legs up to her chest. Mickey joined her.

“You haven’t caused trouble”, he said, touching her shoulder. 

“Why does it feel like I have?” Katia asked, dropping her head onto her knees. Mickey rubbed her back, hearing her start to sniffle. Though Katia had told him not to, Mickey was most definitely going to have a word with Rose. The auburn haired 19 year old didn’t deserve the treatment his girlfriend…correction former girlfriend was giving her. “I’m gonna get some air”, Katia said after a moment.

“Do you want some company?” Mickey asked and she shook her head.

“No, I want to be alone”, she replied. Mickey walked her to the front door just as Jackie entered holding a stethoscope.

“Where are you off to?” she asked.

“Going for a walk”, Katia answered. Jackie and Mickey watched her leave the flat, looking so forlorn.

“Will she be alright?” Jackie questioned, worried about the young woman. It pained her to see Katia looking that way.

“Honestly? I don’t know”, Mickey admitted “but I think your daughter is the reason why she’s looking so down”.

\-----------------

Katia walked along the street, arms wrapped around herself. This was supposed to be a happy time of year for her but it was ruined by Rose Tyler. She wasn’t one for hating people but if she had to put one person in that category, it was that horrible young woman.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn’t see a little cloud of regeneration energy following her until it was floating around her head. She giggled as it danced around her a bit, some seeping into her skin before it drifted away. Katia continued down the street feeling slightly happier, unaware that someone…or more specifically something was trailing her.

It was only when she reached the market that she noticed the Santa brass band. Katia frowned, getting a bad vibe from them. Her bad vibe was justified as a moment later the brass stopped playing and started shooting fire from their instruments. She yelped and darted behind a stall. “This is mental!” she said to herself. Katia peeked around the stall, quickly ducking behind it when one of the Santa’s shot fire at her head. She had to get out of there! Katia took several breaths to psych herself up and she made a run for it. She let out a small scream when a stall she passed exploded, pieces flying everywhere, throwing her to the floor. Katia scrambled to her feet and ran as fast as she could back to the Powell Estate.

“Katia?” Mickey said, when she burst through the door, out of breath, sporting a nasty cut on her forehead.

“I was just attacked”, she panted “by a Santa brass band”.

Rose laughed “are you serious?” she asked “that’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard”.

“Its true!” Katia insisted “and I think they may be after the Doctor”.

Rose scoffed “you just making it up”.

“I don’t think she is”, Mickey said “Katia doesn’t seem like the type to purposefully hurt herself”.

“Thank you”, Katia said, glad that someone believed her.

“And how would…” Rose trailed off when she heard a very weird version of Jingle Bells start up. She went into the living room followed by Mickey, Katia and Jackie, the latter of which had come out of the bedroom to see what all the commotion was about.

They all watched the green Christmas tree start to spin slowly and then very fast. Katia yelped as Rose shoved her into the tree’s path before grabbing her mother, dragging her to the bedroom where the Doctor was. Mickey helped Katia up and they darted into the bedroom as well. He slammed the door closed and with the help of Katia, they dragged a wardrobe in front of the door, blocking it off.

While they braced themselves against the wood, Rose was busy trying to wake the Doctor. “Doctor, wake up!” she shouted, shaking him but the Time Lord was unresponsive. She placed his sonic in his hand and still he didn’t respond. It was only when Katia let out a scream as she and Mickey were thrown back as the tree broke through the door and the wardrobe, did the Doctor react.

He sat bolt upright, pointing his sonic at the tree and it exploded. The Doctor then got out of bed, making a beeline for his Mate. “You’re hurt”, he stated noting the cut on her forehead “how did this happen?”

“I went for a walk and I was attacked by three Santas. Their weapons were disguised as instruments”, Katia explained.

“You went alone?!” the Doctor exclaimed.

“Yeah…I needed some time to myself”, Katia admitted, her eyes briefly flickering to Rose which didn’t go unnoticed by the Time Lord.

It your fault”, he said angrily to Rose “she got hurt because of you”.

“I didn’t do anything!” Rose insisted.

“Don’t lie Rose”, Mickey spoke up “you were very harsh to her earlier and you pushed her into the way of that tree”. The Doctor’s face darkened.

“You. Did. What?!” Rose flinched at his tone “if you weren’t home right now I would send you there”. The Doctor turned back to his Mate, placing a hand on her forehead, apologising when she hissed in pain. He concentrated on her wound, using a little regeneration energy to heal her.

“Thank you”, Katia said, no longer feeling any pain in her forehead.

“You’re welcome”, the Doctor said and used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe away the blood before he dropped a kiss on top on her head. He took her hands and helped her to her feet “now, let’s go see who controlled that tree”, he added. He walked out of the room, taking his Mate with him. He also snagged a dressing gown on the way too.

“Those are the ones who attacked me”, Katia said looking over the railing of the balcony at the Santa’s below. At those words, the Doctor wrapped his arm around her, holding her to him protectively. With his other hand, he pointed his sonic at them and pressed the button. The trio of Santa’s fizzled and sparked before they went the way of the Christmas tree.

“What were they?” Mickey asked.

“Pilot Fish”, the Doctor replied.

“What’s a Pilot Fish?” Katia questioned. The Doctor opened his mouth to respond to let out a cough instead, throwing himself backwards into the wall, taking Katia with him as he was still holding onto her. He clutched his Mate tightly, feeling his mind starting to spiral again. He couldn’t afford for that to happen! Not when she was still in danger!

“I need…” the Doctor started trying think about what he needed to settle his mind “I need…” he frowned thinking very hard “tea!” he blurted out “I need tea, now!”

Jackie rushed into the flat while Katia and Mickey hauled the Doctor to his feet. They took him to the bedroom and set him onto the bed. When Katia went to go help Jackie with the tea but the Doctor stopped her. “Don’t go”, he pleaded. They were safe at the moment but his protective instincts were currently in overdrive. He was terrified that if he left her go for even a second, something bad was going to happen to her.

“Ok, I won’t”, Katia said “Mickey, would you mind?” she asked, glancing to the man in the doorway.

“Sure”, Mickey said and left.

“I’m sorry”, the Doctor mumbled, pressing his face onto her shoulder “I just…” he trailed off and groaned.

“It’s ok”, Katia said softly, reaching up and running her fingers through his hair making him relax a little. She paused when Rose appeared in the doorway.

“Don’t stop”, the Doctor said, not realising that the blonde was there.

“You don’t deserve him at all”, Rose muttered “he’s better off with me”.

“Katia averted her gaze from the blonde, her hand falling from the Doctor’s hair.

“Yes she does”, the Doctor said sitting up to glare at the Rose “you and I are never gonna happen so get it out of your mind”. The young woman turned and walked away, without saying a word, quietly fuming at how Katia seemed to have the Doctor wrapped around her finger. Mickey came into the room a few moments later, carrying a mug of tea. “Thanks”, the Time Lord said taking it from him and taking a large gulp of it “ah…” he sighed, feeling his mind start to settle down, though his protective instincts for his Mate remained.

“Is the tea working?” Katia asked.

“Yep. The superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin are just what I needed”, the Doctor replied “thanks Mickey”.

“You’re welcome”, Mickey said.

“So, those Pilot Fish things…what did they want?” Katia tentatively asked.

“Me”, the Doctor replied “my regeneration energy would run their batteries for years”.

“But they’re destroyed now”, Mickey stated “so that means its over, right?”

The Doctor shook his head “I’m afraid not. Its only the beginning”, he said, rather reluctantly. He wished he could lie, tell them it was over. No more danger. But he couldn’t, he had his Mate’s safety to think about. Speaking of which… “Mickey could you do me favour and look after Katia?”

“Why do you need him to do that?” Katia questioned, confused.

“Because I need to go deal with whatever else is coming and I need you safe”, the Doctor replied. When Katia opened her mouth, he cut in with “please don’t argue with me” he touched her face gently “I _need_ you safe” the Doctor leant close to her ear “you’re everything to me”, he murmured. The Doctor pressed a kiss to her temple before he stood up.

“Everything going to be ok”, Mickey assured her taking the confusion on her face as the Time Lord left with concern “the Doctor knows what he’s doing”.

“I know”, Katia said. She understood the Doctor wanting her safe, he’s always been a tad protective of her. But saying she’s ‘everything’ to him? What does that even mean? Hopefully she’ll get some answers when he got back from saving the day.

“I’m gonna get some tea”, Mickey said starting towards the door “you want some?” when the 19 year old didn’t answer, he glanced back to see a ring of blue appear around her head “Katia?” he asked as she stood up, face void of all expression. She walked past him and out of the flat. “Katia wait!” he called running after her but the young woman didn’t seem to acknowledge him as she continued walking, people from the other flats slowly filtering out as well.

“Mickey? What’s going on?” Rose asked as she and her mother came to join him.

“I don’t know. Katia had this blue ring around her head and now she’s in some kind of trace like the rest of them”, Mickey explained hastily before he hurried after Katia. The Doctor would kill him if anything happened to her! 

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor was about to start scanning for the incoming threat when the screen flickered to life. What he saw made his hearts stop. His Mate was on the roof of the building in a trancelike state! The Time Lord raced out of the ship, determined to get to her before she was forced to step over the edge.

On the roof, Mickey was doing his best to stop Katia from getting anywhere near the edge but it didn’t matter how hard he tried, she kept going. “Mickey!” the Doctor called pushing through the other hypnotised people.

“Doctor I’m sorry, I tried but couldn’t stop her”, Mickey said quickly.

“It’s not your fault”, the Doctor said, stepping in front of Katia and placed his fingers on her temples. Her eyes fluttered shut and she fell forward into his arms. The Time Lord scooped her up and with one look at the hypnotised people who’d by now stopped moving, he took her back to the flat. He flashed his sonic over his Mate and his eyes hardened at the results. Oh, those Sycorax were in serious trouble! “Stay with her”, he ordered “and keep Rose away”.

Mickey nodded “got it”, he said.

The Doctor left the flat, marching toward the TARDIS, the Oncoming Storm simmering beneath his skin. There was a low rumble and he looked up to see a huge spaceship descend from the sky. He entered the TARDIS and set it off towards the ship.

\--------------------

The Doctor paused for a moment at the TARDIS doors before pulling them open. He strode past Harriet and another human, to stand in front of the Sycorax Leader. “You endangered my Mate”, he growled angrily “I will not stand for that. Not now, not ever. I assume you’re aware of the penalty for what you did?”

“We are aware”, the Sycorax Leader replied “but we broke no law as we had no knowledge of you or your Mate”.

The Doctor’s anger grew “YOU knew about me. Those Pilot Fish honed in on my energy for you lot. And my Mate got hurt. As such…” he strode over to one of the Sycorax and grabbed his sword “you have to suffer the consequences”. The Sycorax Leader hissed at him before drawing his sword and rushing at the Doctor. The Time Lord raised his weapon, his blade clashing with his opponents. 

\---------------------

Mickey stood up when the Doctor walked into the bedroom an hour or so later. “Is it over?” he asked.

The Time Lord nodded “yes, Mickey. Its over”, he replied. He crossed the room to the bed. The Doctor touched Katia’s temple “Time to wake up”, he whispered. Katia stirred a moment later, her beautiful blue-grey eyes opening to look at him.

“What happened?” she asked, a bit confused. Last thing she remembered was Mickey assuring her that the Doctor was going to be ok. Now she was lying down on the bed, Time Lord looking at her.

“Doesn’t matter”, the Doctor replied “what matters that its over”.

“Really?” Katia questioned, sitting up.

“Yes”, the Doctor confirmed “its over and you’re safe” he glanced at Mickey “could you give us a minute?”

“Sure”, Mickey said and left, pulling the door closed behind him.

“There’s something I need to tell you”, the Doctor said “and it’ll sound really crazy but I need you to hear me out”.

“Considering you’ve shown me the most amazing places and saved my life a bunch of times…it’s the least I can do”, Katia said “so shoot”.

“There’s a reason I’ve been pretty protective of you”, the Doctor said “there is this bond that Time Lords feel towards their significant other. We call them Mates. And you’re mine”.

“That’s why you said I was everything to you”, Katia said “because I’m your Mate”.

The Doctor nodded “yes, it does”, he said.

“What does that mean for me? Am I bonded to you for the rest of my life?” Katia asked, her mind reeling from what he was telling her.

“Essentially, yes you are”, the Doctor replied “but I would never force you to stay with me. The last thing I want is to make you unhappy. And I’ll support whatever you decide to do next”.

“This is going to take some time for me to get used to”, Katia admitted “and I want to do that in the TARDIS”.

“Are you sure?” the Doctor questioned. He didn’t want her to feel pressured to stay or anything.

“Definitely”, Katia answered and the Time Lord smiled, dropping a kiss on top of her head. “I’m guessing that’s something else to get used to”, she remarked.

“Yeah”, the Doctor said sheepishly. He was probably gonna have to rein in the affection, as hard as that was going to be. But he’d do it if that’s what she wanted. “Sorry”.

“Don’t be”, Katia said “I…um…like it. It feels nice” she looked down at her hands “never had like that before”, she confessed, cheeks going a bit red with embarrassment.

The Doctor placed his hands over hers “I won’t do anything you’re not ready for”, he said softly, making her look up at him “and I would never do anything to hurt you. Keeping you safe and happy is all that matters to me”. Katia gave him a small smile, her heart warming at his words.

“Thank you”, she said.

“Now I think I need to change out of these PJ’s”, the Doctor said “think you can help me find something that suits the new me?”

“Sure”, Katia said.

The Doctor smiled “Great!” he said, jumping to his feet, pulling her with him.

\----------------------

Katia sat, perched on a table, legs swinging watching the Doctor pick out outfit after outfit. She shook her head at each one until he pulled out a pinstripe suit. “That one”, Katia said.

“You sure?” the Time Lord asked.

“Yep”, Katia replied hopping off the table “that one suits you the best”.

“Thanks”, the Doctor said pressing a kiss to her cheek before he dashed off to get changed. Katia touched the cheek he kissed and she smiled. Maybe it wouldn’t be so hard to get used to being his Mate after all…


	13. Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride

“Can I open my eyes now?” Katia asked, holding onto the Doctor’s hands tightly wondering where they were. All she knew is that it was warm as she could feel the sun on her skin. Plus the Time Lord had told her to wear something summery.

“Just a couple of steps more”, the Doctor said. He moved her a couple more steps before he stopped. This spot was perfect. “Ok, now open”, he instructed. Katia opened her eyes and gasped at the sight. Before her was a sandy beach with crystal clear blue water stretching out beyond it. “Welcome to Hawaii!” the Doctor said.

“Wow”, Katia breathed “its beautiful”. She’d seen pictures but nothing compared to seeing it in person. “Tag!” she suddenly shouted, tapping him on the arm.

“Oi!” The Doctor exclaimed as she raced towards the water, laughing. He chased after her.

Rose who’d reluctantly tagged along, rolled her eyes at their childish behaviour. Her jealousy spiked when the Doctor grabbed Katia around the middle, both of them falling to the sand, laughing their heads off. “I can’t watch this”, she grumbled, deciding that it was better to wait in the TARDIS than be a witness to…that. She turned and trudged across the sand toward the blue box.

Katia wriggled out of the Doctor’s hold and stood up. The Time Lord’s mouth went dry when she pulled her summer dress over her head, revealing a bikini underneath. He knew that his Mate was very attractive but seeing her like that….damn. She walked to the water and waded in up to her waist. “You coming?” she called snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah”, he called back, getting to his feet. He stripped to his swim shorts and joined her in the sea. The two of them spent a good couple of hours swimming and splashing around, having lots of fun.

“This really is paradise”, Katia murmured as she stretched out in the sun on one of the towels they’d brought with them.

“It’s only paradise cos you’re here”, the Doctor remarked which she blushed at.

“Stop it”, she mumbled, hiding her face.

“Never, ever”, the Doctor said, gently prying her hands away “you’re my Mate”, he added softly kissing her nose, making her scrunch it up in a rather adorable way. He sat back, turning his gaze to the sky where the sun was starting to set. Katia leant against him, sliding her hand in his and intertwining their fingers. There they sat on the beach watching the sun sink lower, changing the colour of the sky into a mix of pinks and oranges. They stayed put until after the sun had set and the first stars began to show themselves in the night’s sky.

\------------------

Katia wandered to her room, suppressing a yawn. She stopped when Rose appeared, holding a cup in her hands. “This is for you”, she said, holding it out “its hot chocolate. A peace offering for how badly I’ve treated you”.

“Uh…thanks”, Katia said taking it from her and sipping it “its good”. She continued walking, missing the triumphant smirk on Rose’s face.

The 19 year old set the cup down beside her bed and swapped her summer clothing for comfy pj’s. She started towards the bed, stumbling a bit. The young woman slid under the covers and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

When morning arrived, the Doctor came in with a cup of tea and placed it beside the cold cup of hot chocolate. He reached over and gave her a gentle shake. “Katia”, he called softly. A moment later she woke, though she barely opened her eyes to look at him. She wasn’t feeling too good for some reason.

“Doctor”, she whispered “don’t feel so good”. The Doctor placed the back of his hand against her forehead, Katia shuddering at the coolness of his skin.

“Looks like you’ve got a bit of a temperature”, he remarked “and…” he caught a very faint scent and frowned. That shouldn’t be happening. It was far too soon.

“And what?” Katia mumbled.

“Katia, there’s something I need to tell you”, the Doctor said “its with us being Mates”. That had Katia giving him as much as attention as she could, given how exhausted she was. “I don’t know how this is possible but it seems like you’re going through or at least experiencing a Mating Period of sorts”.

“A…what?” Katia asked, staring at him through tired eyes.

“It’s a process we experience where for five days we connect with each other completely in heart, mind, body and soul”, the Doctor explained.

“That sounds…really nice”, Katia remarked. She then yawned “I’m so sorry”, she apologised “just so tired”. What the Doctor was telling her was very important but her brain just didn’t quite full register what he was saying. Maybe after some more sleep.

“That’s ok”, the Doctor said softly. He want to tell her more but he could see she was struggling to stay awake. He pressed a light kiss to her temple, his lips lingering there for a little bit longer than necessary. The Doctor then left the room, despite it going against his instincts to stay with her…to look after her and support her through it. He told himself that he wouldn’t be away from her for very long, he only needed to do a quick trip to New Earth, speak to whomever left him that message on the psychic paper and then get back.

\------------

Katia woke with a start, this overwhelming feeling of disgust flooding through her. She also felt a bit nauseous which had her jumping out of bed and into the ensuite. The 19 year old dropped to the floor by the toilet. There she stayed, occasionally heaving into the bowl but she wasn’t sick. Katia sat back when the sick feeling passed. “What the hell was that all about?” she asked herself. Little did she know was that she’d been reacting to the Doctor being kissed by Rose… who was currently possessed by the Last Human, Cassandra.

The 19 year old pushed herself up from the floor and shakily walked back into her room. She slid back under duvet, curling up. She closed her eyes and tried to urge her body to relax enough so she could fall asleep again. Luckily it worked and she was slipping back into the dream world once more.

When the Doctor entered the TARDIS a few hours later with Rose and Cassandra/Chip, it took everything he had not to run off to Katia’s room. He’d been feeling this overwhelming need to see her for a while and it had only gotten worse the longer he was separated from his Mate. The Doctor worked as quickly as he could to get Cassandra/Chip to where they wanted to go and with a hasty good bye, the Time Lord sent the TARDIS back into the time vortex. He then left Rose in the console room without so much as an explanation and raced towards Katia’s room.

He flung the door open, blinking a bit at the slightly stronger scent coming from the young woman. Though like earlier, it wasn’t triggering his own instincts like it normally would. “What’s wrong?” he immediately asked the auburn haired woman who was currently sitting up in bed, the duvet partially kicked off but she was shivering.

“I’m hot”, Katia mumbled. The Doctor went into her bathroom, soaked a flannel with cold water and came back. Katia jumped at the coldness when the Time Lord dabbed it against her forehead. She soon relaxed as the cold water soothed her burning skin. “How did you know something was wrong?” she asked, leaning against him.

“I could feel it”, the Doctor replied “it’s all part of the bond we share”.

“This may sound weird but I felt something earlier”, Katia said “it was like…disgust. And I was almost sick because of it” she looked up at him “do you think I was picking up on something you were feeling?”

“Definitely”, the Doctor replied “the only time I felt disgusted was when Rose possessed by this…crazy woman kissed me”. Confusion flickered across Katia’s face and he added “it’s a long story. And you don’t need to worry about it cos I’m going to be focusing on you for the next few days”. He wiped her forehead with the cold flannel and she sighed in relief.

**\--------------**

The Doctor stayed true to his word and focused all his attention on Katia, much to Rose’s annoyance. She'd tried everything to get the Time Lord to focus on her for five freaking minutes but nothing was working! Well...there was one thing she hadn't attempted, feigning an illness. Rose smiled, that was sure to get his attention.

She walked to Katia's room, pausing in the doorway. "Doctor", she called, making her voice sound weak as she leaned on the wood, trying to look as sick as possible.

"Not now, Rose I'm busy", the Doctor said not even bothering to look up at her, keeping his eyes solely on his slumbering Mate, gently running his fingers through her hair.

Rose frowned, irked he didn't even look at her "But Doctor, I don't feel too good", she insisted. The Time Lord snapped his head to her, with an annoyed expression on his face. He could clearly see she was faking. The lengths she was going to just to get his attention was starting to tick him off.

"I'm busy", he repeated "if you're really that bad, go to the media bay and the TARDIS will sort you out". He watched Rose drop her façade and storm off in a huff. The door to the bedroom swung closed and he heard a soft click of a lock. "Thanks", he said to his ship, knowing that the box had done that to stop Rose from bugging them anymore.

\----------------

“Mmm that’s nice”, Katia hummed appreciatively, keeping her eyes closed, enjoying the shoulder and back massage the Doctor was giving her. There was a big crash outside the bedroom but the Time Lord didn’t bother to go check it out. “Bloody Rose”, Katia mumbled.

“Yep”, the Doctor agreed. There was another crash even louder this time.

“Don’t go”, Katia said, feeling the bed shift as the Doctor moved.

“I’ll be back in a sec”, the Time Lord promised, kissing her on the cheek. He crossed the room, unlocked the door and opened it. He rolled his eyes when he saw Rose in a heap on the floor, random objects scattered around her.

“Little help?” Rose asked, looking up at him. The Doctor just responded with closing the door. Rose gaped at the closed door, shocked by his actions.

“Do I even wanna know?” Katia questioned as the Time Lord came back over to the bed, resuming his position behind her.

“Probably not”, the Doctor answered and continued to massage her shoulders.

“So good”, Katia moaned as his hands carried on working their magic.

“Glad you like it”, the Doctor said, making a mental note to give her massages more often if this was the response he was going to get.

\-------------------------

“Is this ok?” Katia asked when she walked into the console room wearing what she thought was appropriate for the Victorian era. It had been two days of the Doctor taking care of her which was really, really nice. She’d never seen such a caring and nurturing side to him before. When she felt well enough that she could leave her room for longer than an hour, the Doctor had decided to take her on a little trip.

“Its perfect”, the Doctor said, taking in her outfit. The dress consisted of two parts, a bodice and skirt. The bodice was a shade of blue with an embroidered dark blue section in the middle. The sleeves stopped just above her elbow and were edged with lace. The skirt was the same blue as the bodice. It also had a bow attached to the back. He walked over to her “you’re prefect”, he added, touching her face.

“Oh, I don’t know about that”, she said, her cheeks pink from the compliment “I’m hardly perfect”.

“You are to me”, the Doctor insisted making her blush even more. He moved back over to the console, Katia joining him and he began to pilot it through the vortex. Though much to the 19 year olds surprise the ship didn’t make any of its usual noises. It was also a less bumpy ride.

“How come you don’t fly like that all the time?” Katia asked.

The Doctor grinned at her “cos its less fun that way”, he replied.

The pair walked out of the TARDIS only to be confronted by Scottish soldiers. “Well…this is a greeting and a half”, Katia remarked as the Doctor shifted in front of her protectively.

“You two will explain your presence”, Captain Reynolds ordered from where he sat on his black horse.

“Are we in Scotland?” The Doctor asked in a Scottish accent.

“How can you be ignorant of that?” Captain Reynolds asked.

“Oh, I'm…dazed and confused”, the Doctor confessed “it often happens with my beautiful wife here” he moved Katia out from behind him, winding an arm around her waist, kissing her temple. The auburn haired girl hid her face in his arm, trying to hide her red cheeks. “She gets a bit shy”, the Doctor added.

“Will you identify yourself and your wife, sir?” Captain Reynolds demanded.

“I'm Doctor James McCrimmon. And this is my wife, Katia McCrimmon. From the…Township of Balamory” Katia snorted into his arm and he poked her side “Eh…I have my credentials, if I may…” he gestured to his pockets and the Captain nods. He stuck his hand in his pocket, rooting around for the psychic paper. As soon as he found it, he took it out and showed it to the Scotsman on the horse. “As you can see, a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself”, the Doctor explained.

“Let them approach”, a posh female’s voice spoke up from the carriage.

“I don't think that's wise, ma'am”, Captain Reynolds warned.

“Let them approach”, the woman repeated.

“You will approach the carriage, and show all due deference”, Captain Reynolds told them. The two time travellers walked up to the carriage where a footman opened the door to reveal Queen Victoria.

“Queen Victoria, it is an honour to meet you ma’am”, Katia said politely, giving the monarch a curtsey, hiding the fact that she was very giddy to meet one of the Queen’s of England.

The Queen was pleased by the greeting she had received from the young woman. “Show me these credentials”, she ordered the Doctor and he handed over the psychic paper. Queen Victoria briefly glanced at it before looking up at the Time Lord with a little surprise on her face “Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my Protector”.

“Does it?” the Doctor asked a bit surprised by that but he quickly masked it “Good. Good. Then let me ask…why is Your Majesty travelling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?” 

“A tree on the line”, Victoria replied holding out the psychic paper which the Doctor took and pocketed it.

“An accident?” the Doctor asked.

“I highly doubt it, dear husband. She is the Queen after all, everything around her tends to be planned”, Katia spoke up “if that’s not too bold of me to say, your majesty”.

“Not at all”, Queen Victoria said.

“Sir Robert MacLeish lives but ten miles hence”, Captain Reynolds spoke up “We've sent word ahead. He'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow”.

“This Doctor and his wife”, Victoria proclaimed and Captain Reynolds nodded.

“Yes, Ma'am. We'd better get moving it's almost nightfall”, he said.

“Indeed”, Victoria agreed “And there are stories of wolves in these parts. Fanciful tales intended to scare the children. But good for the blood, I think. Drive on!” The footman closed the door, hopping onto the back as the carriage started off.

Katia glanced at the Doctor “We just met Queen Victoria!” she said excitedly, grasping his arm “so cool!”

The Doctor smiled at how happy she was. “Yes it is”, he agreed.


	14. Bad Moon Rising

As soon as they reached Robert’s home, a footman opened the door to Queen Victoria’s carriage and helped her out. Sir Robert comes out of his home followed by a bald man dressed as a butler.

“Your Majesty”, Sir Robert greeted, bowing.

“Sir Robert. My apologies for the emergency. And how is Lady Isobel?” Victoria enquired.

“She's indisposed, I'm afraid”, Sir Robert replied “She's gone to Edinburgh for the season. And she's taken the cook with her. The kitchens are barely stocked. I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on”.

“Oh, not at all”, Victoria said “I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is charming, if rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The Torchwood Estate. Now, shall we go inside?” Sir Robert reluctantly nods and he, the queen started toward the main doors.

“What’s in the box?” Katia asked, curiously as a couple of soldiers took a small wooden box from the carriage and carried it carefully into the house.

“Property of the crown”, Captain Reynolds replied “you will dismiss any further thoughts, ma’am”.

“She’s only curious”, the Doctor said, coming to his Mate’s defence, not liking the way he was speaking to her.

“Curiosity is a dangerous thing. You would do well to remind your wife of that Dr McCrimmon”, the Scottish man said. He then turned to the other soldiers. “The rest of you go to the rear of the house. Assume your designated positions”, he ordered. The soldiers complied.

\-------------

Katia whistles, impressed by the very large telescope in the middle of the room. “This, I take it, is the famous Endeavour”, Queen Victoria surmised.

“All my father's work. Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession…he spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself”, Robert told the group.

The Doctor smiled “I wish I'd met him. I like him”, he remarked “That thing's beautiful. Can I um…?” he gestured toward the telescope.

“Help yourself”, Robert said. The Doctor and Katia approached the device, the latter running a gentle hand over it, admiring the craftsmanship. Her career as a photographer had taught her to be able to pick out all those little details others may miss. Sometimes it’s those which are the difference between a good photo and an outstanding one.

And speaking of little details…that butler who came out to greet them earlier seemed all wrong. He was wearing the right garb for the time period but there was something about the way he stood, it wasn’t natural like he’d done it many times before.

“What did he model it on?” the Doctor asked bringing Katia out of her thoughts.

Robert shrugged “I know nothing about it”, he admitted “To be honest, most of us thought him a little, shall we say…eccentric”.

“Nothing wrong with that”, Katia remarked “keeps life from getting boring”.

Robert sighed “I wish now I'd spent more time with him and listened to his stories”, he confessed.

“You know, this is a bit rubbish”, the Doctor remarked peering through the telescope “How many prisms has it got? Way too many. The magnification's gone right over the top. That's stupid kind of…” he was cut off when Katia put a hand over his mouth.

“Dear, husband you’re being rude”, she said.

“Sorry”, the Doctor said to Robert when she’d moved her hand “its really pretty though”.

“And the imagination of it should be applauded”, Victoria added “Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath, steeped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairytales”.

“Sounds like someone I know”, Katia commented, glancing at the Doctor.

“Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company”, Victoria sighed as she reminisced “Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg”.

“That's Bavaria”, the Doctor informed Katia.

“Gotcha”, she said.

The Queen turned to Robert “When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported”, she told him.

“So what is this wolf, then?” the Doctor asked.

“It’s just a story”, Robert said waving him off.

“I like stories”, Katia said, interested.

“Well…its said that…” Robert started when the butler interrupted.

“Excuse me, sir. Perhaps her Majesty's party could repair to their rooms. It's almost dark”

“Of course”, Robert agreed “Yes, of course”.

“And then supper”, Victoria spoke up “We shall dine at seven, and talk some more of this wolf. After all…there is a full moon tonight”, she added.

“Very appropriate setting for a story such as that”, Katia remarked.

“That it is Mrs McCrimmon. That it is”, the Queen agreed.

\-----------

 _Bugger, I’m lost_ Katia though as she wandered the halls, trying to find her way back to the Observatory so she could take another look at the marvellous telescope. She stopped short when she saw several soldiers on the ground unconscious. “Oh god”, she breathed. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind, hand clamped tightly over her mouth to stifle her screams.

The young woman was taken to the cellar where she was cuffed to the other prisoners. “You won’t get away with this!” Katia exclaimed, kicking out at her captor, grinning in smug satisfaction when he tripped.

The man got to his feet and grabbed her face roughly “you’ll be the first to die tonight girl”, he said with a sneer. He let go of her face and walked out of the room.

“I’m not going to die”, Katia muttered to herself, chains rattling as she tested them.

“Stop that”, Lady Isobel hissed at her “you’ll make him kill us all quicker”. Katia followed her gaze to where a young man sat in a cage.

“But he’s in a cage”, Katia pointed out “he’s not likely gonna get out anytime soon”.

“Do not under estimate him”, Isobel warned “he is not like you and I. That creature is not mortal”.

Katia watched as the young man lifted his head and opened his eyes to reveal that they were pitch black. “Ok, that’s not normal”, the 19 year old stated, starting to feel a bit scared.

In the dining room, the Doctor was on edge. He was trying to focus on Robert’s story but it was proving difficult to do so when his Mate wasn’t there. Screw it, he was going to go look for her. “Where are you going Dr McCrimmon?” the Queen asked as he stood up.

“To find my wife”, he replied. He strode to the door only for the butler, Father Angelo to stop him.

“I cannot let you leave”, he stated “and your wife is already gone”. The Doctor grabbed him, slamming him against the wall.

“You lie”, he snarled, in full Oncoming Storm “Where is she?!”

“She’s food for the wolf now”, Father Angelo shot back, smug look on his face. The Time Lord quickly wiped it from his face by punching him hard. He then raced out of the room.

“Dr McCrimmon, wait!” Robert shouted running after him “you don’t know where you’re going”.

“And I suppose you do?” the Doctor shot back.

“Yes, I do”, Robert replied in a regretful tone. The Doctor stopped running and turned back to him.

“Where?” he demanded.

“The cellar”, Robert answered “….with my wife”.

The Time Lord’s anger lessened at that. Roberts was an unwilling participant in this whole thing and couldn’t fault him for going along with it. He was only trying to protect his wife. “Lead the way”, he said. Roberts nodded, glad that the Doctor wasn’t going to tear into him for the part he played.

“Its this way”, he said and led him down the hallway.

Down in the cellar, Katia was urging everyone to pull on the long chain that held them all together all the while the young man was becoming more wolf like by the second. “One more big tug everyone!” she shouted. As the chain came away from the wall, the Doctor and Robert burst their way into the room. “Doctor!” Katia cried, over joyed to see him.

“Lets get you out of here”, the Doctor said. He and Roberts got her and the other prisoners out of the cellar, slamming the door shut just as the newly shifted werewolf broke out of the cage. They all quickly retreated to the gun room where the Doctor freed his Mate and the others.

“I’m ok”, Katia said as he swept her up in a massive hug, holding her tightly “I’m ok”. 

There was a massive crash which caused the Doctor to leave her for a moment while he investigated. Upon seeing the werewolf at the end of the passageway, he darted back inside. The Doctor grabbed hold of Katia, pulling her behind the now gun toting line of men. The ladies had all left with Lady Isobel at this point.

Katia let out a small scream, hiding her face in the Doctor’s chest when the men began to fire at the werewolf as it appeared in the doorway. The werewolf stumbled back a few steps. “Fire!” the Steward ordered again.

This second volley of shots causing the room to the filled up with smoke. When it finally cleared the werewolf was no longer there. “All right, you men. We should retreat upstairs”, the Doctor suggested “Come with me”.

The Steward shook his head “I'll not retreat”, his said firmly The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault”.

“I'm telling you, come upstairs!” the Doctor shot back, angrily.

“And I'm telling you, sir, I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall”, the Steward insisted. He stepped out into the corridor to look for it and turned back, with a triumphant expression on his face. “It must have crawled away to die”, he declared with a smirk. But the second he said those words, he was pulled through the ceiling.

“I’m gonna be sick”, Katia said, looking alarmingly pale. The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room, running away from the danger.

“Your Majesty? Your Majesty!” Robert called as they entered another room.

The monarch appeared on the stairs “Sir Robert? What's happening?” she asked, quickly descending them. The Doctor parked Katia on a chair and told her to take deep breaths before going off to check the front door. “I heard such terrible noises”, Victoria continued.

“Your Majesty, we've got to get out. But what of Father Angelo? Is he still here?” Robert questioned. 

“Captain Reynolds disposed of him”, Victoria replied.

“The front door's no good, it's been boarded shut”, the Doctor reported, rushing back into the room “Pardon me, Your Majesty. You'll have to leg it out of a window”. He gestures through a door and the Queen obliges with her head held high.

The Doctor helped Katia to her feet and they followed the Queen and Robert into the other room. “Excuse my manners, Ma'am, but I shall go first, the better to assist Her Majesty's egress”, Robert suggested as they stopped by a window.

“A noble sentiment, my Sir Walter Raleigh”, Victoria remarked.

“Yeah, any chance you could hurry up?” the Doctor asked, rather impatiently. He was quite eager to get his Mate out of this nightmare.

Robert clambered onto the window sill but was forced to quickly hop off as he was shot at by the monks outside.

“I reckon the monkey boys want us to stay inside”, the Doctor stated, staring out of the window, eyes wide.

“Do they know who I am??” Victoria demanded, voice rising.

“I’m afraid they do”, Katia said, her voice shaky “they wanna infect you with a wolf bite”.

“Now, stop this talk”, Victoria said, sternly “There can't be an actual wolf”. No sooner had the words left her mouth than a howl rings through the house. The group hurried out of the room to see one of the doors being repeatedly battered.

“What do we do now?” Katia asked, grasping the Doctor’s arm tightly, terrified.

“We run”, he replied. The 19 year old let out a noise of surprise when the Time Lord picked her up bridal style and ran. He bounded up the stairs as fast as he could, not even caring if the Queen or Robert were keeping up. He only had one thought on his mind: keeping his Mate safe.

The Doctor pelted through the corridors with Katia in his arms, Queen Victoria and Robert struggling to keep up while the werewolf chased them. The creature was nearly upon them when Captain Reynolds suddenly appeared and shot at it. It reels backwards down the corridor. “I'll take this position and hold it”, Reynolds said “You keep moving, for God's sake! Your Majesty, I went to look for the property and it was taken. The chest was empty”.

“I have it. It's safe”, Victoria assured him.

“Then remove yourself, Ma'am” Reynolds turned to the Time Lord but he had already gone with the young lady he called his wife.

The Doctor darted into the library, setting her down on one of the chairs as the Queen and Robert entered. The Time Lord and Roberts quickly barricaded the door with several chairs. The Doctor hopped up onto one of the chairs and pressed his ear against the door. On the other side the wolf sniffed the wood and growls before it leaves. “It's gone”, the Doctor reported.

Then they heard footsteps padding around the room. Katia’s hands fisted her skirt, as her eyes moved slowly across the room, following the sounds. “Is this the only door?” the Doctor asked in a whisper.

Robert looked at him “No, it’s not”, he replied. He and the Doctor hurriedly blocked off the other door. They listened intently for the werewolf and relaxed slightly when they heard it leave.

“This is such a nightmare”, Katia mumbled. The Doctor crossed the room and hugged her, rubbing her back in soothing circles when she began to cry.

 **“** I'm sorry, Ma'am”, Robert spoke up quietly “It's all my fault. I should have sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong. I…thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?”

“I should’ve done”, the Doctor admitted.

“What, exactly, I pray tell me, someone, please. What exactly is that creature?” Victoria demanded.

“Werewolf”, Katia mumbled.

“Technically it's a more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform”, the Doctor corrected.

“And should I trust you, sir?” the monarch asked “You who change your voice so easily? What happened to your accent?”

“It was a fake accent”, the Doctor replied. He didn’t really care if the Queen trusted him, he was more concerned with the wellbeing of Katia.

“I'll _not_ have it”, Victoria said firmly “No, sir. Not you…not that thing…none of it. This is not my world”.

“Why did the wolf stop trying to get in?” Katia questioned, leaning against the Doctor.

“Something in this room must be responsible”, he replied. He glanced around the room, his eyes landing on a carving on the door. “I’ll be back in a sec”, he said, dropping a kiss on top of her head. He walked over to the door, touching the carving on it. “Mistletoe”, the Time Lord murmured “Sir Robert, did you father put that there?” he asked.

Robert shrugged “I don't know. I suppose”, he replied.

“On the other door, too. No, a carving wouldn't be enough. I wonder…” they all watch as the Doctor licked the wood, Katia making a face at that “Viscum album, the oil of the mistletoe. It's been worked into the wood like a varnish. How clever was your dad? I love him! Powerful stuff, mistletoe. Bursting with lectins and viscotoxins”, he explained.

“So the wolf is what…allergic to it?” Katia asked.

“In a way”, the Doctor replied “the monks need a way to control it”.

“Nevertheless, that creature won't give up, Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon”, Robert pointed out.

“Oh, your father got all the brains, didn’t he?” the Doctor said rudely “you want weapons? We’re in a Library! Books are the best weapons in the world” he went over to the bookshelf, pulling several volumes off of it “arm yourselves”.

The group sat/stood around in silence paging through books, except the Queen who just sat there watching them. The Doctor stood by his Mate, playing with her hair as she slowly flicked through the volume he’d chosen. “Wait”, he said putting his hand on a page “Look what your old dad found. Something fell to Earth”. Robert moved closer to read the page, while Queen Victoria just stayed put in her chair.

“’In the year of our Lord 1540, under the reign of King James the Fifth, an almighty fire did burn in the pit’”, Robert read aloud “That's the Glen of Saint Catherine just by the monastery”.

“If that thing came from the shooting star over 300 years ago, what has it been waiting for?” Katia asked.

“Maybe just a single cell survived”, the Doctor surmised “Adapting slowly down the generations, it survived through the humans, host after host after host”.

“But why does it want the throne?” Robert questioned.

“To make the ‘Empire of the Wolf’”, Katia answered. 

“Imagine it…the Victorian Age accelerated…starships and missiles fueled by coal and driven by steam…leaving history devastated in its wake…” the Doctor said, his voice taking on a serious tone.

Victoria stood up abruptly “Sir Robert. If I am to die here….” She started when Robert cut in with

“Don't say that, Your Majesty”

“I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me. But that's no matter. I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than myself”, Victoria declared and opened up her small bag.

“I hardly think this is the time to worry about your valuables”, the Doctor commented.

“Thank you for your opinion”, the monarch said “but there is nothing more valuable than this”. The group watched as she took out a beautiful white diamond.

“The Koh-I-Noor…the greatest diamond in the world”, the Doctor said.

“It was given to me as the spoils of war”, Victoria explained “Perhaps its legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die”.

“Well, that's true of anything if you own it long enough”, the Doctor stated, moving closer to get a better look “Can I…?” he held his hand out for the diamond and Victoria handed it over. “That is so beautiful”, the Time Lord said as he examined it. Though it had nothing on his Mate, who, to him at least, was far more precious than any treasure.

“I take it that’s incredibly valuable”, Katia stated.

“The say its worth the wages of the entire planet for a week”, the Time Lord replied.

“Where is the wolf?” Robert asked walking away a little, ears straining for any small noise to indicate where the wolf was “I don't trust this silence”.

“Why do you travel with it?” the Doctor questioned, nodding to the diamond in his hands.

“My annual pilgrimage. I'm taking it to Helier and Carew, the Royal Jewellers at Hazelhead. The stone needs recutting”, Victoria told him.

“I don’t see anything wrong with it”, Katia said, getting up from her seat and taking a better look at it.

“My husband always said that the shine wasn’t quite right”, Victoria said “But he died with it still unfinished”, she added, her voice taking on a somber note.

“Unfinished…” the Doctor’s eyes widened as he came to a realisation “…Oh, yes!” he tossed the diamond at Victoria, who barely was able to catch it “There's a lot of unfinished business in this house. His father's research, and your husband, Ma'am, he came here and he sought the perfect diamond, hold on, hold on”, he ruffled his hair violently in his eagerness to work it out “All these separate things, they're not separate at all, they're connected! Oh, my head, my head. What if this house, it's a trap for you. Is that right, Ma'am?”

“Obviously”, Victoria said.

“At least, that's what the wolf intended. But, what if there's a trap inside the trap?” the Doctor asked.

“Explain yourself, Doctor”, the Queen demanded.

“What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories”, the Doctor said “They dared to imagine all this was true, and they planned against it, laying the real trap not for you…but for the wolf”. A fine sprinkling fell from the ceiling and they all look up to see the werewolf walking over the glass done above their heads. “That wolf there…” the glass of the dome began to crack “Out!” the Doctor shouted, grabbing Katia’s hand a pulling her to the door where he and Robert destroyed the barricade that they had made.

The second everyone had left the room, the Doctor quickly slammed the door on the werewolf. He, Katia, Robert and Victoria sprinted down the corridor and around the corner, the werewolf pelting after them on all fours. Katia yelped as she stumbled, falling to the floor, her hand pulled out of the Doctor’s. She screamed as the wolf drew closer. “No!” the Doctor shouted, rushing over to her, covering her body with his.

The werewolf suddenly stopped, eyeing the pair on the floor. He could sense the bond between them…they were Mates. He knew the significance of that and he couldn’t kill them. Mates were supposed to be cared for and protected at all costs. And seeing the male protect his Mate made him think of his own Mate that he had lost so long ago.

Then Isobel appeared with a pan of liquid, throwing it over the creature. The werewolf howled in pain and quickly retreated. “Good shot”, the Doctor remarked, having glanced up in time to see what she had done.

“It was mistletoe”, Isobel explained. The Doctor turned his attention to Katia, who was trembling in fear.

“Its ok…we’re ok now”, he said softly, rubbing her back.

“I just want this to be over”, Katia said.

“It will be very soon, I promise”, the Doctor said. He stood up, bringing her with him. “We need to get to the Observatory”, he stated breaking through Robert’s thoughts as he watched his wife leave with the other maids.

“Right. It's this way”, Robert said, pointing in the direction that his wife had disappeared down. He led them up a large staircase to the upper level where the Observatory was. 

When they all reach the room, the Doctor was in the lead. “No mistletoe in this door”, he said noting the lack of the carving that was present on the library doors “your father wanted the wolf to get inside. I’m going to need a bit of time. Can we barricade this?”

“Just do your work and I'll defend it”, Robert said stepping outside the room.

“If we could bind them shut with rope or something”, the Doctor continued, seemingly ignoring the man.

“I said I'd find you time”, Robert repeated. The Doctor looked at him for a second realising that he was going to sacrifice himself. The Queen and Katia stared at him aghast, the pair of them coming to the same realisation as well. 

“Good man”, the Doctor said and Robert closed the door behind him. The Time Lord ran over to the Queen. “Your Majesty, the diamond”, he said holding his hand out for it.

“For what purpose?” Victoria asked reluctant to give it back over to him.

“The purpose it was designed for”, the Doctor replied. Victoria looked at him for a moment before she handed it to him. The Time Lord rushed over to the telescope “Katia, give me a hand”, he said. The 19 year old joined him and together they started turning the wheel.

“I don’t think it’s the right time to be stargazing!” Katia huffed, straining against the wheel “besides I didn’t think this thing actually worked!”

“It doesn't work as a telescope because that's not what it is. It's a light chamber. It magnifies the light rays like a weapon. We've just got to power it up”, the Doctor explained.

“But how do we power it up?” Katia questioned “theres no electr-“ she broke off when she realised it wasn’t powered by electricity but by something else “Moonlight!”

“Exactly”, the Doctor said. The light chamber finally aligned with the moon the pair step away as the moonlight streams down the chamber, bouncing off the prisms. Just as the wolf breaks through the door, the light spews out of the end of the chamber onto the floor, just short of the werewolf.

The Doctor dove across the floor and throws the Koh-I-Noor into the beam of light. It bounces off the diamond’s surface, catching the werewolf . They all watch as the creature is lifted up into the air and before their eyes, the wolf slowly turns back into the young man.

“Make it brighter. Let me go”, he pleaded. The Doctor flicked a switch on the light chamber and the young man flicked back into wolf form. He howled once before he vanished. Katia sagged in relief, extremely happy that it was all finally over.

Victoria glanced down at a small scratch her wrist. “Your Majesty? Did it bite you?” the Doctor asked going over to her.

“No, it's…it's a cut, that's all”, the Queen assured him.

“If that thing bit you…?” the Doctor started.

“It was a splinter of wood when the door came apart. It's nothing”, Victoria said.

“Let me see”, the Time Lord insisted.

“It is nothing!” Victoria snapped tugging her sleeve over the cut.

\------------

Rose tapped her foot, impatiently as the TARDIS doors swung open, the Doctor and Katia walking in. “Where the hell have you been?” she demanded.

“We went to see Queen Victoria”, Katia replied, in an excited voice “and she made me a Dame! Isn’t that right, sir Doctor?”

“That she did”, the Doctor confirmed, winding an arm around her waist, hugging her close.

“Why didn’t you take me with you?” Rose asked, rather annoyed and upset that she missed out.

“It was a special trip for Katia”, the Doctor replied “as she was feeling a little under the weather”. Rose bit the inside her cheek to stop herself from blurting anything that may give away the fact that she was the one responsible for that.

The blonde narrowed her eyes at the auburn haired female “this is all your fault!” she said angrily to Katia “before you came along, he never left me behind”.

“Rose…”the Doctor said in a warning tone.

“No! I’m not going to stay quiet anymore!” Rose shouted “SHE doesn’t belong here”, she pointed to Katia “she should be at home with her brother and those mutts”. The Doctor’s eyes hardened and gently pushed his Mate behind him. He was not going to let her get a verbal onslaught from Rose, not after everything she’d just been through.

“That is enough”, he snapped “I am sick and tired of your attitude, Rose. Its childish and immature and it stops now. Otherwise I am taking you straight home, is that understood?”

“Yes”, Rose said. Not wanting to berated anymore, she left the console room.


	15. School is Cool

Katia clung onto the Doctor’s hand tightly as they skated around the ice. She’d never done this before and was quite scared about falling. “Relax”, the Doctor said “I’m not going to let you fall”. The 19 year old reluctantly loosened her grip a bit but soon found herself relaxing completely as time went on.

“This is kinda fun”, she admitted.

“Told you that you’d enjoy yourself”, the Doctor said.

“Yeah, you did”, Katia agreed “can I try on my own?” she asked.

“Sure”, the Doctor replied. He let go of her hand but stayed in front of her, skating backwards with his arms ready to catch her if she fell. Katia shuffled forward tentatively. “That’s it”, the Time Lord said encouragingly.

“I’m doing it!” Katia said happily.

“Yes, you are”, the Doctor said proudly. Suddenly she wobbled and fell forward, the Time Lord catching her.

“Spoke too soon it seems”, the 19 year old remarked as the Doctor righted her.

“You still did pretty well”, he insisted “so proud of you”.

“Thanks”, Katia said. With his arm tightly around his Mate, the Doctor skated the pair of them toward the edge of the ice. They swapped over their shoes and stood in the snow, looking out at the frozen lake. “You know, it still astounds me how beautiful nature can be”, she quietly commented.

“Its got nothing on you”, the Doctor said “my beautiful, clever Mate”, he added cupping her face. Their lips barely brushed together when…

“Mickey called!” Rose suddenly shouted, making them jump. The Doctor dropped his head on Katia’s shoulder, groaning at the blonde’s sucky timing. “Its important!”

“We’ll be right there!” Katia called back and Rose disappeared into the TARDIS.

“I don’t wanna”, the Doctor grumbled, rather childishly into her neck.

“She said it was important”, Katia reminded him. 

“So?” the Doctor asked, moving back slightly “YOU are more important to me” and with that her kissed her on the lips. Katia didn’t hesitate to kiss him back.

“I love you”, she murmured.

“What?” the Doctor asked, hoping he just hadn’t misheard her.

I love you, Doctor”, Katia repeated, a little louder.

The Doctor smiled and kissed her again “I love you too”, he declared. Inside the TARDIS, Rose had heard his declaration and her hands curled into fists, shaking with anger. How could he say that he loved her?!

Outside, the Doctor had taken Katia’s camera out of his coat pocket, allowing her to take pictures of their surroundings. She did that for a while until she shivered, the cold starting to seep through her coat. “Come on, lets get you warmed up”, the Doctor said, putting an arm around her and leading her into the TARDIS.

\--------------

“Good morning class”, Katia greeted as she walked into the classroom at Deffry Vale High in her denim overalls, her auburn hair tied back in a messy bun with a pencil sticking out of it. “Today were are going to be learning about Van Gogh. Now, does anyone know anything about him?”

Much to Katia’s surprise, the whole class put their hands up. She pointed to Sophie “he was born 30th March 1853 and died 29 July 1890, aged 37”, the girl recited.

“Very good”, Katia said “anything you’d like to add, Ben?”

“He created roughly 900 paintings and 1,100 drawings/sketches. He only sold one painting when he was alive, _The Red Vineyard_. His most famous piece of work was _Starry Night_ which he completed while staying at an asylum in France”.

Katia could only just stand there astonished as more of the children told her facts about the artist. This was far more than she was expecting. The students sounded like they the reciting pieces of info from a book. _Did this have something to do with what Mickey had called them about?_ she thought.

When she joined the Doctor in the canteen, the strangeness seemed to continue. The kids were just too well behaved for her liking and it was really making her uneasy. “How was your lesson?” the Doctor asked as she sat down at his table.

“It was fine, I suppose”, Katia replied “with the exception that my students were walking encyclopaedia’s for Van Gogh”.

“I had the same sort of thing”, the Doctor said “one boy seems to have knowledge way beyond planet earth”.

“And this place is too well behaved”, Katia added, nibbling a chip. She made a face and put it back down on her plate “ugh that’s disgusting”.

“Yeah, I didn’t like them either”, the Doctor said. Rose then walked up, in her dinner lady outfit, less than pleased.

“Please tell me we’re going to be leaving soon. Two days I’ve been stuck as a dinner lady while you two play teacher”, she complained.

“Blame your boyfriend, he’s the one who put us onto this”, the Doctor said “and we’ll stay here till we’ve figured out whats going on”.

“Better get back to work”, Katia said “looks like head dinner lady is coming this way”. Rose grumbled under her breath but left without saying a word.

\-------------------

“You know, we should probably get to the staff room”, Katia remarked, breaking the kiss. It was one of those rare moments where they could slip away together to have kisses and cuddles.

“Five more minutes”, the Doctor mumbled, nuzzling her neck, making her sigh.

“Fine, five more minutes”, she agreed. It was _ten_ minutes later when the Doctor and Katia emerged from their hiding spot and headed to the staff room hand in hand.

“Ooh biscuits!” the Time Lord said delighted, making a beeline for them. Katia rolled her eyes fondly at him as she followed after him. The Doctor hopped up onto the desk, snagging a biscuit from the packet. Katia leant against the desk as he nibbled the digestive.

“Miss Monroe, Mr Smith”, Mr Parsons greeted, coming up to the pair.

“Afternoon Mr Parsons”, Katia greeted back while the Doctor mumbled around is biscuit “how was your lessons?”

“They went very well thank you”, Mr Parsons replied “though the children are still showing remarkable amounts of intelligence for their age group. Guess we have Mr Finch to thank for that”.

“When did Mr Finch arrive exactly?” the Doctor queried.

“3 months ago. It was really strange cos half the staff got the flu. Finch replaced them with that lot”, Mr Parsons nods over to where a group of smart looking teachers were standing. The Doctor and Katia glanced over at them. “And the teacher you replaced Mr Smith” Mr Parsons continued gaining their attention again “it was just plain weird, winning the lottery like that”.

“How’s that weird?” the Doctor asked.

“She never even played!” Mr Parsons exclaimed “Said the ticket was posted through her door at midnight”.

“Hmm…the world is very strange”, the Doctor remarked, exchanging glances with Katia. They didn’t have to do anything to the teacher she’d replaced as luckily or unluckily whichever way you look at it, the art teacher got into a bit of an accident so he was stuck in the hospital for a few weeks.

Mr Finch then enters the Staff Room followed by a brown haired woman. “Excuse me, colleagues. A moment of your time…” The Doctor and Katia turned to see Sarah Jane standing beside the headmaster “May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist, who’s writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times”. A happy smile appeared on the Doctor’s face, seeing his former companion after so long. “I thought it might be useful for her to get ‘a view from the trenches’, so to speak. Don’t spare my blushes” and with that he left.

“Hello!” Sarah Jane greeted as she came over to the Doctor and Katia.

“Oh, I should think so!” The Doctor said happily.

“And, you two are…?” Sarah Jane asked.

“John Smith”, the Doctor replied “and this is my Mate, Katia Monroe”, he added proudly, putting an arm around her shoulders. Katia had to suppress a smile at his announcement of her being his Mate and how proud he was of that fact.

“John Smith”, Sarah Jane repeated “I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name”.

“Well, it's a very common name”, the Doctor told her.

“He was a very uncommon man”, Sarah Janes said, reminiscing “nice to meet you both”. She held out her hand and both the Doctor and Katia shook it.

“Nice to meet you! Yes! Very nice! More than nice, brilliant!” the Doctor rambled. Katia just quirked an eyebrow at him, amused. _This Sarah Jane person must be someone who used to travel with him_ she thought. The Doctor hadn’t mentioned much about his past lives but she knew enough to be aware that he’d had other companions.

“Um…so, um, have you worked here long?” she asked the pair.

“No. It's only our second day”, the Doctor answered.

“Oh, you're new, then? So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum? So many children getting ill. Doesn't that strike you as odd?” Sarah Jane questioned.

“You sound like someone who’s doing more than a simple profile on the Headmaster”, Katia remarked.

“Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here”, Sarah Jane said.

“No, good for you”, the Doctor said and Sarah Jane smiled before walking away to speak to the other teachers. “Good for you”, the Time Lord repeated, extremely proud “oh, good for you, Sarah Jane Smith”.

“I take it she used to travel with you?” Katia asked.

“Yes she did”, the Doctor confirmed “the adventures we used to have…”

“I’d love to hear some”, Katia said, very interested to learn about Sarah Jane Smith. The Doctor grinned at her and launched into the tale of how he met the woman.

\--------------------

A fire door opened in the now darkened school and the Doctor stepped out, followed by Katia, Rose and Mickey. “Oh, its weird seeing the school at night. It just feels wrong”, Rose remarked as they cautiously made their way down the corridor “When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school”.

“All right, ‘team’” the Doctor made a face “Oh, I hate people who say ‘team’. Um…’gang’. Um…’comrades’”.

“Mates?” Rose suggested.

“No! Not mates”, the Doctor said sharply “we are not mates”, he added, pointing at her, wanting to get that across very clearly.

Katia touched his arm, getting his attention “how about we forget the name” she said softly. The Doctor nodded, her touch calming him.

“Rose, go to the kitchen and get a sample of that oil”, the Doctor instructed, getting done to business “Mickey, the new staff are all Maths teachers, go and check out the Maths department. Katia and I are going to take a look in Finch’s office. Be back here in ten minutes”. The Time Lord takes his Mate’s hand and they head off upstairs. They’d only walked a little ways before the Doctor spoke up again, though it was more complaining to himself “she shouldn’t have suggested that. She would never be my Mate in a million years. Never ever ever”.

Katia stopped him from walking and pressed her lips against his “you know you’re rather adorable when you ramble to yourself”, she remarked.

“And you’re beautiful”, the Doctor said and kissed her forehead “smart”, he kissed her on the nose making her wrinkle it up in that really cute way “and all mine” the Time Lord kissed her on the lips, letting them linger there for as long as possible before he pulled away.

The Doctor took her hand again and they continued towards Mr Finch’s office. The pair stopped when they heard screeches and flaps in the distance. The Time Lord’s hand tightened around Katia’s and he headed away from the noise. Normally he’d be all for wanting to check it out but since he has a Mate now…her safety was his primary concern.

When they got to the maintenance cupboard, Sarah Jane was backing out of it. “Sarah Jane?” Katia asked making the woman turn around. The older woman looked at her before her eyes flickered to the Doctor, an expression of realisation on her face.

“It’s you. Oh…Doctor”, Sarah Jane breathed “you’ve regenerated”.

“Half a dozen times since we last met”, the Doctor told her.

“And is this your new companion?” Sarah Jane asked, nodding to Katia.

“She’s much more than that”, the Doctor replied, winding an arm around the young woman, kissing her temple “she’s my Mate”.

“Its kind of like Time Lord’s version of a soulmate”, Katia offered and Sarah Jane nodded.

“Though its so much better”, the Doctor added, hugging her closer.

“Hmm…yeah”, Katia agreed. Sarah Jane smiled at this interaction. It was quite clear that they were in love.

“So what are you two doing here then?” she asked.

“Well…UFO sightings, school gets record results and this one here couldn’t resist wanting to get a picture of an honest to goodness flying saucer”, the Doctor explained and Katia smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry”, she mumbled.

“Don’t need to apologise”, the Doctor said “I love how inquisitive you are”. Suddenly there was a scream, startling the trio. “Stay in the TARDIS”, he ordered Katia before he and Sarah Jane ran off. The young woman threw her hands up in exasperation over his overprotectiveness. Since the whole werewolf ordeal, he’d been a lot less eager about taking her into danger. And while she wasn’t as reckless as say…Rose, she wasn’t about to stay behind. Katia ran after them.

The Doctor and Sarah Jane almost collided with Rose, who was coming up from a converging corridor. “Did you hear that?” the blonde asked before she noticed Sarah Jane “who’s she?”

“Rose, Sarah Jane! Sarah Jane, Rose”, the Doctor said quickly introducing the two women to each other. Rose looked unpleasantly surprised. It was bad enough she had to deal with Katia on a daily basis, now there was this woman butting in on their investigation?

“Hi”, Sarah Jane said with a fake smile as she shook Rose’s hand “Nice to meet you” to the Doctor she added “You can tell you're getting older. Your assistants are getting younger”.

“I'm not his assistant”, Rose said outraged by the label.

“I wouldn’t call you that either”, Katia spoke up “annoying is more like it”.

Rose shot a glare at the auburn haired young woman. “I thought I told you to stay in the TARDIS”, the Doctor said, turning to Katia, completely missing the look Rose had given her. Though Sarah Jane had noticed.

“I didn’t want to”, Katia said “I’m tired of being purposefully kept away from the danger. I’m saying that I want to run headlong into it all the time but I just don’t want to be put into this little bubble of safety any more”.

The Doctor sighed. He knew that she didn’t like it but he couldn’t help himself. His instincts were to keep her safe so that’s what he did. Plus her almost getting killed by the werewolf had brought the death of her older self into the forefront of his mind. He could never live with himself if he let that come to pass. “Ok, I’ll stop so long as you promise to stay by my side”, he said with a serious tone.

Katia nodded “I promise”, she said. 

“Good”, the Doctor said taking her hand, lacing her fingers with his “because I cannot lose you, Katia. Not now, not ever”.

“You won’t”, Katia said “I’m not planning on going anywhere”.

Rose rolled her eyes at this “oh please”, she muttered.

“Oh, shut up Rose”, Katia said in a way that surprised the blonde. The Doctor, on the other hand, was rather proud that she was starting to stand up for herself. Yes, she did with her big brother but she never seemed to against Rose. Or himself for that matter. Then again they’d never been in a situation where she’s had to stand up to him, until now.

He led her away, Rose and Sarah Jane following. The four of them found out what was the source of the scream, it was Mickey. He was standing in a classroom, surrounded by several packets of vacuum-packed rats.

“Sorry! Sorry, it was only me!” Mickey said “You told me to investigate, so I-I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell on me”.

The Doctor bent down to and picked up a packet to examine it. Rose blanched when she saw what was in the packets. Even Katia paled a bit. “Oh, my God, they're rats”, she breathed, disgusted “Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats”.

“And you decided to scream”, the Doctor said to Mickey.

“It took me by surprise!” Mickey argued.

“Like a little girl?” the Time Lord mocked.

“Don’t worry, Mickey, I’d scream too if that happened to me”, Katia assured him.

“This is both weird and disgusting”, Rose remarked “what the hell are they using them for?” 

“Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons”, Sarah Jane stated, slightly mocking the blonde “They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?”

“Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven’t done that in years. What are you from, the Dark Ages?” Rose retorted. Katia could see that this was probably going to come to a head at some point and it wasn’t likely to be pretty.

“Anyway, moving on”, the Doctor said quickly before either of them could say anything else. Sarah Jane and Rose crossed their arms giving each other the dirtiest of looks. “Everything started when Mr Finch arrived”, the Doctor continued “We should go and check his office”. He chucked the rat he is holding back at Mickey, who quickly dropped it.

\-------------

“I don’t mean to be rude or anything. But who exactly are you?” Rose asked as they walked.

“Sarah Jane Smith”, Sarah Jane replied “I used to travel with the Doctor”.

“Oh!” Rose said sounding a bit put out about finding out that there had been others who travelled with the Doctor before she met him. Then she realised that the Doctor had never mentioned any others that came before, not even Sarah Jane Smith. “Well he’s never mentioned you”, she added.

“He has to me”, Katia said, wiggling her hand out of the Doctor’s so she could loop her arm around Sarah Jane’s “was it true that you snuck into his TARDIS?”

“Yes. Yes it was”, Sarah Jane confirmed with a laugh as she recalled that day. The Doctor watched them walk ahead, chattering away. He didn’t mind his Mate not being by his side as one, he could see her and two, she was bonding with his former companion. His current companion, was hanging back, sulking. She was very annoyed that Katia had stole her thunder. She was going to enjoy rubbing it into Sarah Jane’s face about how the Doctor hadn’t spoken of her at all.

When they got to Finch’s office, the Doctor flashed his sonic over the lock and slowly pushed the door open. Strange noises from within made him look up. Several bat-like creatures were hanging from the ceiling. Rose…you know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school…? Well…they do”, he said quietly.

“Bloody hell”, Katia said in a hushed tone as she gaped up at them.

“No way!” Mickey said loudly turning on his heel and hurrying away. Sarah Jane, Katia and Rose follow at him. The Doctor closed the door quietly but the noise wakes up one of the bats. The four of them raced through the corridors, not stopping until they got outside. “I am not going back in there” Mickey declared as he was catching his breath “no way!”

“Those were teachers”, Rose breathed, shocked at the discovery.

“When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse”, the Doctor explained.

“And there were thirteen of those things in the office”, Katia added.

“Exactly”, the Doctor said “come on”.

“You've got to be kidding!” Mickey protested when the Time Lord started toward the school.

“I need the TARDIS. I've got to analyse that oil from the kitchen”, the Doctor told him.

“I might be able to help you there”, Sarah Jane spoke up “I've got something to show you”. She took the Doctor’s hand and led him over to her car where she opened the boot to reveal K9.

“Aw! He’s so cute!” Katia exclaimed, taking in the little robot dog.

“He looks kind of disco to me”, Rose commented not seeing anything cute about it.

“Oi! Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge”, the Doctor said, getting defensive over metal dog “What's happened to him?”

“Oh, one day, he just…nothing”, Sarah Jane said gesturing to her robotic friend.

“Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?” the Doctor asked.

“Well, it's not like getting parts for a Mini Metro”, Sarah Jane replied “Besides, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone”.

“Sarah Jane, do you mind if I…?” she asked gesturing to him.

“Sure”, Sarah Jane replied. Katia gently stroked K9, like she would with her own dogs “dog lover then?”

“I sure am!” Katia said, proudly “got two Alaskan Malamute’s at home, Benji and Sammy. They’re very protective but are also big babies once you get to know them” she turned to the Doctor “do you think it’ll be possible to have Benji in the TARDIS with us?”

“I don’t see why not”, the Doctor replied. Having the dog onboard would make Katia happy and it was another means of protection for her.

Katia’s eyes lit up and she hugged “Oh, thank you!” she said happily and gave him a sound kiss. When she tried to pull away, the Doctor brought her back in for a much longer one. Rose wasn’t exactly thrilled by this display of affection nor was she happy about having a mangy dog in the ship.

“No, way are you having that damn dog in the TARDIS”, she muttered which they all heard. Mickey shot her a look , telling her to shut up. It didn’t take a genius to work out that her attitude towards Katia was going to land her in some serious trouble one day. He was surprised it hadn’t yet considering what she’d done to her at Christmas.

“Excuse me…its _my_ TARDIS so if I say Benji can come with us, then he can come”, the Doctor said “and if you don’t like it, you’re more than welcome to go home”. Rose opened her mouth to say something but closes it, deciding it was better to keep quiet, for the moment at least. The Doctor closed the boot of Sarah Jane’s car. As soon as he did that, a giant bat-like creature flew past the moon, screeching.

\------------------

“I’m not sure this is such a good idea”, Katia said, sonic screwdriver hanging loosely in her hand “what if I make him worse?”

“You won’t”, the Doctor assured her “I’ll guide you though it”. He took the hand that was holding his sonic and set it against K9’s exposed wires “press the button and the sonic does the rest”, he instructed. Katia nodded and did as she was told. Sarah Jane watched them work on her robotic friend, wanting to ask the Doctor why he’d left her behind but decided against it.

From another table, Rose was glowering at Katia, in between chowing down on some chips. Mickey nudged her. “You need to stop doing that”, he said sternly “seriously, I’ve had enough. Katia has never done anything to you to deserve your treatment of her. If catch you making one look like that at her, I’ll tell the Doctor”, he threatened. Rose sat back in her chair and folded her arms, looking rather like a petulant child to Mickey.

“I did it!” Katia cheered when K9 suddenly powered up.

“I knew you could”, the Doctor said proudly, taking his sonic back from her.

“Master”, K9 said greeted, waggling his ears.

“He recognises me”, the Doctor said ecstatic.

“Affirmative”, the metal dog said. 

“I would like you to meet my Mate, Katia”, the Doctor said, introducing her to the robot dog.

“Nice to meet you K9”, Katia said.

“Likewise Mistress”, K9 said.

“Rose, give us the oil”, the Doctor called. A very reluctant Rose got up from her chair, made her way to their table and handed it over.

“I wouldn't touch it, though” Rose warned him as he took the lid off the jar “That dinner lady got all scorched”.

“I'm no dinner lady. And I don't often say that” he dips his finger in the oil and smears it onto K9’s sensor. “Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go”

“Oil. Ex, ex, ex, extract ana, an… analysing….”

“Listen to him, man. That's a voice”, Mickey said delighted.

“Careful! That's my dog!” Sarah Jane scolded causing Mickey to look sheepish.

“Confirmation of analysis. Substance is Krillitane Oil”, K9 reported.

“They're Krillitanes”, the Doctor said shocked.

“I take it that’s very bad”, Katia stated if his expression was anything to go by.

“Extremely. Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad”, the Doctor said seriously.

“And what are… Krillitanes?” Sarah Jane asked.

“They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or have been invaded by. You've got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever…the Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognise them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks”, the Doctor explained.

“So what are they doing here then?” Mickey questioned.

The Doctor though about it for a moment and his eyes widened in horrible realization “It's the children. They're doing something to the children”

“We can’t let that happen”, Katia said, her mind going to all those kids who’d been chowing down on those chips.

“We won’t”, the Doctor assured her. Knowing that there wasn’t much more that they could do until the morning, Sarah Jane offered them a place to stay. While she, Katia and Mickey loaded K9 into the back of the car, Rose decided to talk to the Doctor in regards to the others who’d travelled with him.

“How many of us have there been travelling with you?” Rose demanded.

“Does it matter?” the Doctor asked, rather defensively. She had no right to demand like that. His past was just that. HIS. He’ll share as much or a little as he wanted with whomever he wanted to and right now, Rose was not the person he wanted to share his memories with.

“Yeah, it does, if I’m just the latest in a long line”, Rose replied.

“As opposed to what?” the Doctor questioned. 

“I thought you, me were…” Rose started when the Time Lord cut her off sharply.

“There is no you and me. There never was and there never will be. So get that through your thick skull because this is the _last_ time I tell you” Rose just stared at him in disbelief as he turned and started to walk over to his Mate and former companion “Stupid ape”, he muttered under his breath.

“It’s always bloody Katia”, Rose complained to herself “she needs to go”.

“You ok?” Katia asked the Doctor as he joined them.

“No”, he answered honestly, stepping behind her and winding his arms around her waist. He buried his nose into her hair, inhaling the sweet smell of his Mate. He just needed something to get rid of all that petty jealousy from Rose.

“Anything I can do?” Katia questioned.

“Don’t move”, he mumbled into her auburn locks.

“Easy enough”, Katia said, leaning back into him, placing her hands over his “I don’t want to”.

Up on the rooftops, Mr Finch and one of the Krillitane’s were watching the interaction with mild interest. The disguised alien had thought he’d picked up on a pair of Mates at the school and now this confirmed it. The Krillitane glanced at Mr Finch wanting to know its orders. “Keep an eye on our little Mates”, he instructed. The Krillitane gave a quiet noise to indicate that he understood.

The pair watched the group below bundle into Sarah Jane’s little car and drove off. The Krillitane dove off the roof, flying after the vehicle.

\---------------

“Can I ask you a question?” Katia asked the Doctor as they sat on the bed in one of Sarah Jane’s spare rooms, him sitting against the headboard and her in between his legs, leaning against his chest.

“Sure”, the Doctor replied, his fingers stroking her arm. 

“Would you ever consider settling down?” Katia questioned “having a house and a garden and a little fence”.

“Never really thought about it”, the Doctor answered honestly “though I would be happy to do so as long as it’s with you”. He’d do anything to make her happy and if that meant getting a little house that they could go back to from time to time. Maybe once they were married and had a kid or two they could settle down permanently…

The Doctor shook his head. He was getting way ahead of himself there! It was far too early to be even thinking about tying the knot let alone considering starting a family with her. Though with the Mating Period…anything could happen….

 _Stop it!_ he mentally scolded himself. He needed to stop thinking about it. Besides there was still the important matter of her fate that he needed to change. Katia didn’t look much different than what she was now so that either meant she was going to die very soon or somehow the TARDIS slowed her aging down so she could be with him for longer. The Doctor seriously hoped it was the latter.

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard her breathing slow. The Doctor shifted a bit and smiled when he saw that his Mate had fallen asleep. He got out from behind her, gently laying her down. “I love you”, he whispered, kissing her forehead after he’d pulled the covers over her.

When Katia was woken the next day, it was by Benji nudging her face with his nose. “Go away Benji”, she mumbled sleepily before she shot up into a sitting postion staring at her furry friend “Benji? You’re here!” the Alaskan Malamute barked at her and then jumped onto the bed. Katia laughed as he licked her face. “Oh, I’ve missed you too buddy”, she said, ruffling his fur happily “how did you get here?”

“I got Luka to drop him over”, the Doctor replied coming into the room. Katia jumped out of the bed and hugged him, accidently tackling him to the floor. She kissed him deeply.

“I bloody love you”, she declared.

“I love you too”, the Doctor said back.

“You’re not going to ask me to stay behind, are you?” Katia asked “now that I’ve got Benji here to keep me safe?”

“Just this once more and then no more after that”, the Doctor replied.

“Is that a promise?” Katia questioned “that if I agree to stay behind you wont make me do that again”.

The Doctor nodded “I promise”, he said.

“Ok, I’ll stay behind”, Katia agreed.

\----------------

“Come on boy, you can pull harder than that!” Katia urged as she played tug-of-war with Benji. The Alaskan Malamute tugged once more, pulling the toy out of her hands, making her fall onto her front. “Good boy”, she said pushing herself up. Katia frowned when she saw Benji growling lowly at one of the windows. “What is it Benji?” Katia asked joining him. She gasped when she saw a Krillitane outside!

Katia screamed, throwing herself to the floor as it smashed through the glass. Immediately Benji went for the intruder, determined to protect his mistress. The young woman scrambled to her feet and tried to make a break for it when the creature slashed at her arm. She cried out, falling to the floor once more. Katia backed away as fast as she could as the Krillitane swiftly approached for another attack. Benji lunged at it only to be kicked away. The young woman whimpered as she was cornered by the giant bat.

Then something unexpected happened. The Krillitane stumbled back a couple of steps before it exploded into flame! Katia clapped her hands over her ears as inhuman shrieks filled the air and closed her eyes tightly. She only opened them when she felt Benji nudge her injured arm. Katia hissed in pain, clamping a hand over the wound to stem the flow of blood. She looked over at the smouldering pile of ashes on the floor, the remains of the Krillitane and she screamed again.

As soon as the TARDIS set down outside the house, the Doctor pelted out of it. He’d felt her terror and it had set his instincts off in a big way. The urge to save her overtook everything else. “Katia!” he shouted, bursting through the front door. There was no answer. Hearts pounding in his chest, he raced into the living room and found his Mate sitting on the floor, staring at a pile of ashes. “Katia repeated, going over to her, his eyes going to the blood oozing out from beneath the fingers clamped around her arm. She was in shock. “Come back to me”, he breathed in her ear.

Katia blinked, his words having eased her out of her shock. “Doctor”, she whispered and then made a noise in pain, as the burning sensation in her arm came flooding back. The Doctor carefully helped her to Sarah Jane’s kitchen, Benji padding after them. He sat her down and proceeded to take care of her wound, apologising whenever she made a noise or whimpered from the pain. “Sorry about your house”, she mumbled when Sarah Jane entered the room.

“Don’t worry about it. These things are easily fixed”, she assured her.

“There I’m all done”, the Doctor said, finishing up with the bandage on her arm. He took out a small pill from his pocket. “This’ll help with the pain”, he said. Katia swallowed the pill without water and immediately her eyes drooped. The Doctor picked her up and took her upstairs. Benji followed the Time Lord, getting in a not so playful nip at Rose’s legs as he passed.

The blonde jumped back, glaring at the canine’s retreating form. “Stop it”, Mickey said giving her a warning look.

The Doctor took his Mate to the spare room they’d stayed in the night before and laid her down on the bed. Benji hopped up on the bed, curling up next to the slumbering 19 year old. “I’ll be back in a bit”, he promised her and then headed down stairs to help with the clean-up.

When he got to the bottom step however, he heard raised voices coming from the living room. “I’ve had enough of you Rose! The looks and the snide comments you give Katia are petty and immature” the Doctor walked towards the room and saw Mickey laying into Rose big time “and to be honest I don’t think I want to be with someone who treats others so poorly”.

“Oh, its always Katia. Katia this and Katia that”, Rose shot back, Mickeys words not sinking in properly “she’s a waste of space”.

“Don’t you dare talk about her like that”, the Doctor said, deciding to step in “you, Rose Tyler, are on extremely thin ice. One more word like that, and you can forget about travelling with me ever again”.

“Well, you can forget about being my girlfriend”, Mickey said “you’re dumped”.

“Y-you can’t just dump me?!” Rose said shrilly.

“I can and I have”, Mickey shot back “and I should’ve done that a long time ago”. He picked up his broom and continued sweeping up the glass as if he hadn’t just yelled at his now ex-girlfriend.


	16. To Love Somebody

When Katia woke up, she saw the Doctor standing there with a breakfast tray. “Ooh, breakfast in bed”, she said, sitting up “what did I do to deserve this?” she asked.

“Just being my beautiful Mate”, the Doctor replied, setting the tray down on the bed “how’s the arm?”

“It’s better, thanks”, Katia answered and looked over the tray “this is kinda a lot for me. Do you want to share?”

“Sure”, the Doctor said. He sat down on the bed and the pair delved into the breakfast. While they ate, Katia glanced over at the Doctor and laughed. “What?” he asked.

“You’ve got a little…” Katia gestured to the corner of his mouth “Here, let me”. She swiped the jam off with her thumb.

“Thanks”, the Doctor said. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear, keeping his hand of her cheek. The Time Lord then leant in, his lips barely brushing against hers when…

Benji started barking like crazy outside the room. “Bloody mutt!” Rose shouted. Katia and the Doctor bolted out of the room to see the canine cornering the blonde, growling at her. “Katia, get this damn dog away from me”, Rose ordered, seeing the other young woman.

“Sorry, I can’t”, Katia said “Benji is protective of me and he sees you as a threat. So there’s no way I can call him off”. She turned and went back into the room.

“Doctor, please”, Rose pleaded.

“He’s just doing his job”, the Doctor said and headed back into the room as well, missing the look of disbelief on Rose’s face. “Now, where were we?” he asked, pushing the door closed “oh, yes…right about here”, he walked over to her, cupped her face and kissed her.

\-------------------

“You've redecorated”, Sarah Jane remarked when she entered the TARDIS a few hours later.

“Do you like it?” the Doctor asked.

“Oh, I, I do”, Sarah Jane replied “Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but uh…yeah. It'll do”.

“I really love it”, Katia said, stroking the console.

“Would you like to come with us?” the Doctor offered to his former companion “there’s plenty of room”.

Sarah Jane shook her head “No”, she said, politely declining “I can't do this anymore. Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead. Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own”.

“Can I come?” Mickey asked surprising Sarah Jane “No, not with you” he quickly corrected “I mean with you” he gestured to the Doctor “Because I'm not the tin dog, and I want to see what's out there”.

“Oh, go on, Doctor”, Sarah Jane urged “Sarah Jane Smith, a Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board”.

The Doctor glanced at Katia “what do you think?” he asked.

“I think Mickey should come”, Katia answered “he wants to see the universe so I say ‘welcome on board’”.

The Doctor turned to Mickey “welcome on board Mickey Smith”, he said. The man grinned happily and Rose also smiled. This would be a perfect opportunity to show Mickey that he made a mistake in breaking up with her.

"Well, I'd better go", Sarah Jane said and left the TARDIS. The Doctor followed her out.

"You ok?" Mickey asked Katia when she put a hand on her forehead, swaying slightly.

"Not sure", Katia replied "feel funny".

"Maybe you should go have a lie down", Mickey suggested.

Katia nodded but immediately regretted it "yeah...good idea. Can you let the Doctor know when he comes back?"

"Sure", Mickey promised. Katia and Benji walked out of the console room, the dog taking a nip at Rose's legs as he passed. She glared at the Alaskan Malamute. "Stop it", Mickey said sternly seeing her look.

"But the dog did that for no real reason", Rose protested.

"You know he did it for a reason, he doesn't like you", Mickey reminded her "just be lucky he hasn't bitten you yet".

Katia slowly walked to her room, hand pressed against the walls for support. She didn't understand why she was feeling this way since she felt perfectly fine a couple of minutes ago. When she reached her bedroom, the door swung open. "Thanks TARDIS", she said and got a hum in response.

The 19 year old entered her room and made her way to her bed with every intention of curling up under the covers and waiting it out, with plenty of sleep in between. Unfortunately a pain shot through her causing her to cry out and crumple to the floor. Benji went over to his mistress sensing that there was something wrong. "Benji", she groaned "get help". The canine woofed and left the room.

Katia curled up on the floor whimpering as another pain went through her. _What the hell is happening to me?_ She thought, scared. And then it suddenly clicked, like the answer had appeared in her mind. Mating Period. "Oh…", she said weakly.

When the Doctor appeared in the doorway, he nearly choked on his Mate’s scent as it was incredibly strong. He knew this time it was the actual Mating Period since his instincts had kicked into high gear as did his senses. He forced himself to take shallow breaths as he made his way over to Katia. “I think it’s started”, she whispered before she cringed at a third bout of pain.

“I know”, the Doctor said softly. As this was her first, he knew that he had to be a tentative Mate. The Doctor helped her sit up, holding her to him and rubbed her back. Katia closed her eyes, breathing deeply through the pain. “Katia, have you ever…you know…?” the Doctor cautiously asked.

Katia looked up at him and shook her head “No, never”, she replied. She laid her head on his chest “does it make the pain stop?” she questioned.

“Yes, it does”, the Doctor answered “though I won’t force you to if your not ready”. It was going to be a hard five days if she said no but he was willing to go at her pace despite what his instincts was telling him to do.

“I am ready”, Katia said, glancing up at him again “and I can’t think of anyone I’d want to do it with than you”. The Doctor gave her a gentle kiss at that.

“I love you”, he said softly.

“I love you too”, Katia said back.

\--------------

Mickey ran down the corridor, desperate to get away from Rose. She had literally been hounding him the last couple of hours and he really needed a break! Benji wasn’t around, neither was the Doctor and Katia so he couldn’t get help from them. A door ahead of him opened up and he darted through it. He found himself the library and wasted no time hurrying through the stacks hoping to get lost in them. Moments later Rose burst through the same door though she didn’t end up in the library, she was in a random room. The blonde screamed as a bucket of slime was dropped over her and then she was pelted by glitter bombs. The TARDIS snickered as Rose ran out of the room shrieking. Served her right. The ship then shifted the rooms around so that the human was led into her own room where the door was locked behind her.

The next day, Rose tried to find the Doctor as she had a bit of a bone to pick with the way the ship was treating her. She wandered up and down various corridors until she came across a door that Benji was camped outside. The canine lifted his head up from his paws and growled at her. “Stupid mutt”, she muttered. She turned and walked away which hastened into a run when the dog chased after her.

Rose ducked through a door only to find herself falling straight into the swimming pool. She barely had time to register what happened when she was then sucked into a black hole before being spat out into the very same room she got slimed in. Which happened again. “Argh! This is all Katia’s doing!” she exclaimed, stamping her foot.

A few days later…

“You know how you were telling me that this process was about connecting with each other heart, mind, body and soul”, Katia said.

“Yeah?” the Doctor asked, stroking her arm.

“I can feel it”, Katia said and looked up at him “I can _feel_ you and its incredible”.

The Time Lord smiled at her “I can feel you too”, he said giving her a kiss.

“Does this mean we can feel each other all the time? Or is it just during the Mating Period?” Katia questioned.

“I’m not sure”, the Doctor admitted, hugging her closer “can’t wait to find out though”.

Eventually the pair emerged from the bedroom for the first time in five days. The TARDIS had created another side room to it, a mini kitchen so that the pair could still have their privacy while they ate. The Doctor wasn’t too keen about leaving the bedroom, he was more than happy to spend another five days alone with his Mate. It took some persuading on Katia’s part plus a little reminder that Benji was outside waiting for them.

The Alaskan Malamute jumped up happily at the two of them, barking. “Hey boy”, Katia greeted ruffling his fur. Benji ran down the corridor a ways and then came back, looking at the 19 year old expectantly. “Ok, lets run”, Katia said. Benji barked and ran off, the young woman following closely behind, laughing. The Doctor grinned to himself and went after the pair.

When he finally caught up with them, he was met with a rather hysterical sight. Rose covered head to toe in slime and glitter. Katia was pretty much doubled over with laughter. Even Benji seemed highly amused. Mickey had somehow turned up as well at the same time and he too was finding her predicament very funny. “It’s not funny! YOU did this!” Rose accused.

“I didn’t do anything”, Katia said, trying to stifle her giggles but was utterly failing.

“Yes you did”, Rose insisted, glaring at her.

“It’s impossible for her to have done anything. She’s been with me for the past five days”, the Doctor said coming to his Mate’s defence.

Rose spluttered up some slime “what could you two have been doing for _five_ days?”

The Doctor and Katia just glanced at each other with knowing smiles. Mickey looked between the pair, guessing what they’d been doing and grinned. “What do you think they’ve been doing?” he asked her and Rose threw her hands up.

“I don’t know! That’s why I asked!” she cried.

“We were…connecting”, Katia answered vaguely, taking the Doctor’s hand and walked away. Benji padding after them. Rose gaped at the leaving pair, rather shocked by her implied response.

“S-she isn’t saying what I think she’s saying?” the blonde stuttered.

“I’m neither confirming nor denying it”, Mickey replied and walked off.

Rose stomped off to her room to get cleaned up…again. Once she was slime and glitter free, she headed to the kitchen only to discover the Doctor and Katia already there, making out. The blonde cleared her throat but the pair didn’t take any notice as they were to absorbed in each other. “Excuse me!” Rose said loudly. The Doctor and Katia broke apart. “Where are we going to next?” Rose somewhat demanded “cos I’m rather bored”.

The Time Lord turned to her, brows raised “bored?” he repeated “you’re in the TARDIS. There’s many…many rooms with things to see and do…and your bored”.

“I’m not bored”, Katia piped up, smiling at the Time Lord.

“Me neither”, the Doctor agreed, winding his arm around his Mate’s waist, giving her a peck on the lips. Rose made a face at the display of affection.

“Well I am. Very bored”, she said “I want to DO something. Besides Mickey has been in the TARDIS for five days and he’s probably bored too”.

As if by magic Mickey walked in, Benji following him “Actually I found the games room so I’m good for a few more days”, he said “so stop acting like a spoilt brat who hasn’t got her own way. Its not very attractive, it’s actually rather repulsive I'm just going get my coffee and get back to my game”.

Katia snorted before bursting out with laughter which set off the Doctor and Mickey. “I am not acting like a spoilt brat!” Rose exclaimed, her face going red with anger “I'm just bored of being stuck on the TARDIS. I WANT to go somewhere”.

“My ship, my rules”, the Doctor said “Mickey says he’s fine for a few days” he glanced at his Mate “what about you, love?”

Katia looks up to meet the Doctor's eyes and bites her lip “I'm okay with staying put for a few more days”, she replied.

The Time Lord gave her a wink “the things we can do”, he said and she blushed at what he was implying. The Doctor smiled at her reaction and then looked to Rose “there you have it. We’re staying put”. The blonde groaned loudly making the three of them laugh again.

\-----------------

“Wow…that was…wow”, Katia panted, not really able to form words. She didn’t think after five days of…connecting with him that the next time it would be hard to top but it just did.

“Uh huh”, the Doctor agreed. He was glad the Mating Period happened when it did as he felt much closer to Katia.

“You know with all this ‘connecting’ we’ve done, I would be very surprised if I didn’t end up pregnant”, Katia joked. The Doctor stiffened at her words. He knew that it was a high probability of pregnancy after the Mating Period but that was between two Time Lords. He didn’t know the chances of it happening between himself and Katia. Despite having been a father before, the thought of having children with his Mate utterly thrilled him.

“If it did happen, how would that make you feel?” he asked.

“I…haven’t really thought about it much. I am only 19”, Katia replied “but since it would be your baby, I’d be very happy” the Doctor smiled, relaxing a little at her words “though I don’t think my brother would be very happy that you knocked up his baby sister. Probably would have to find somewhere in the universe to hide from his wrath”.

The Doctor groaned, hiding his face in her neck “I don’t think the universe is big enough to hide from your brother”, he mumbled.

“Luka is pretty protective of me”, Katia reminded him.

“Oh, I know. All too well”, the Doctor muttered.

“So…going back to what we were saying. If I was pregnant, how would that make you feel?” Katia questioned.

“I would be very, very happy”, the Doctor answered “and if you’re not, that’s fine with me too”. He kissed the top of her head, pulling her in closer.

\-------------------------

“YOU!” Rose shouted, storming up to Katia. She had finally managed to get the 19 year old alone and was going to tell her exactly what she thought. “This is all your fault! Mickey broke up with me because of you and the Doctor doesn’t even give me five minutes cos he too busy giving you lovey dovey looks!” Katia took a step back, being mindful of the stairs next to her “I hate you Katia! You ruin everything! Why can’t you just go?!”

The auburn haired young woman screamed as Rose shoved her backwards. She lost her footing and tumbled down the stairs, landing in a heap on the floor, eyes closed. Rose walked down the stairs, smirking at Katia’s unconscious form. She then stepped over her and walked away.

In the console room, the Doctor was just being shown by the ship what Rose had done to his Mate. He clenched his fists, the Oncoming Storm starting to surface when the blonde pushed her down the stairs. He knew what Rose had done was unforgivable and warranted going home. But first he had to make sure that she hadn’t hurt Katia too severely.

The Doctor hurried out of the console room, racing toward where the TARDIS he showed him that his Mate was. He dropped beside her prone form and checked for a pulse with a shaking hand. The Time Lord let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he found one. The Doctor then scanned her with his sonic, praying that her injuries weren’t bad. His hearts dropped when he saw the results. Katia had a concussion, damage to her lower back and a fractured wrist.

The Doctor tucked his sonic into his pocket and carefully picked her up. He carried her to the med bay where he tended to her injuries. Once he had done that, he settled down in the chair and waited for her to wake.


	17. Another Life

It was a good couple of hours later when Katia started to stir. “Doctor…? What happened?” she murmured.

“You got into an accident”, the Doctor replied “Rose pushed you down the stairs”.

Katia frowned “S-she did?” she asked “I don’t remember…”

“You do have a bit of a concussion. Memory loss is a common symptom”, the Doctor explained “I also discovered that you have some damage to your back and a fractured wrist”. Katia glanced at her wrists seeing one wrapped up. “I’ve done what I can for your injuries”, he said “I’m just sorry that I couldn’t do more”. Katia reached out grasping his hand with her unwrapped one.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for”, she said softly “you weren’t the one who pushed me down the stairs. I just…don’t understand why Rose would do such a thing. She seemed more one for words than actions”.

“It doesn’t matter because I’m taking her home as soon as you’re better”, the Doctor said “there is no way she’s staying after she tried to kill you”.

“Maybe I should go home instead”, Katia suggested “she’s only acting this way because I came into your life”.

“You’re _not_ going anywhere”, the Doctor said firmly “you haven’t done anything wrong. Rose is the one who let her jealousy cloud her judgement. Any mature person would’ve at least tried to get along but she goes and does something that harmed you. She is threat to you and I cannot have that, not in our home”.

“Our home?” Katia queried, confused.

“The TARDIS. Its as much as my home as it is yours”, the Doctor elaborated “since you ARE my Mate”.

Katia smiled, feeling a bit better. “Could you lean down a bit? I wanna give you a kiss”, she said. The Doctor happily complied and she gave him a loving kiss. “I love you”, she declared.

“Love you too”, he said. 

A few days later they were all in the console room though Katia was perched on the captain’s chair so she could rest her back. Benji was next to her, head on her lap. “So, where are we going?” Rose asked, happy to be going somewhere.

“Well, you’re going home”, the Doctor replied and the blonde’s smile dropped. The Time Lord turned to the console and started piloting the TARDIS through the time vortex when all of a sudden the console exploded!

The Doctor, Mickey and Rose were thrown backwards by the force. Katia was chucked off the chair, crying out when her back hit the grilled floor. “Whats happening?” she groaned as the Time Lord eased her up the best he could with a shaking ship.

“The time vortex is gone”, he replied glancing at the scanner as it swung around “but…that’s impossible!” the TARDIS shuddered violently and Katia cringed from the movement “Brace yourself! We're going to crash!” The Doctor held onto Katia with one arm and Benji’s collar with his other hand. The ship came to a sudden stop and gas masks dropped from the ceiling. “You ok?” the Time Lord asked his Mate, whose face was screwed up in pain.

“No”, she answered weakly “I don’t think I can move”.

"Hey, hey, easy does it," the Doctor said as he carefully laid Katia down on the console room floor, making sure not to move her too quickly. His hearts were beating frantically in his chest at the possibility of her being paralyzed, but he knew he had to keep a level head. If he didn’t then it would only scare her even more and that was the last thing he wanted. 

"Doctor?!" Mickey said before making his way over to the Time Lord, his eyes wide with shock at the sight of Katia in pain and unmoving.

"Katia, stay with me, love," the Doctor said as he pulled out his sonic and ran it over her, trying to keep his hand steady as he did so. There was no way he was going to let anything happen to his Mate, there couldn't be.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked in a falsely concerned voice and took a step towards the three. Benji moved in front of the trio and bared his fangs at the blonde, a low growl escaping his muzzle.

"Mickey, get her out of here!" the Doctor demanded, his eyes never leaving his Mate, "Keep her away from me or I won't be responsible for my actions."

Mickey looked at the Time Lord in shock, but quickly complied, dragging Rose out of the ship. He had no idea what was outside or whether it was safe but he didn’t care. The blonde was a threat to Katia so it was better not to her have onboard while the Doctor sorted her out. Rose started to fight him, but the moment she did Benji made his choice known and lunged at the blonde, and she quickly left.

“What’s the verdict?” Katia asked quietly.

“You’re going to be fine”, the Doctor answered, looking at the results on the sonic. The fall did cause more damage to her slowly healing back. However, she wasn’t paralyzed which he was incredibly thankful for.

Mickey suddenly entered the TARDIS looking rather excited “you’re gonna want to see this”, he said “you’ll never guess where we are!”

“I can’t leave Katia”, the Doctor said. Even though she wasn’t paralyzed, he could risk her moving about for some time as it could make her back injury worse.

“Go, I’ll be fine. I’ve got Benji”, Katia told him.

“I’ll be back in a minute”, the Doctor promised. He lightly kissed her forehead and then left with Mickey. When he stepped out of the TARDIS, he found that he was in London, not too long after they had left.

“Its not the same London”, Mickey said “look up”. The Doctor glanced up and saw the Zeppelins.

“A parallel world”, he muttered. That made sense with the power in the TARDIS going out. It also meant very bad things since it should be impossible for them to be there. 

“Oh my god…” Rose breathed going over to a poster with her father on it, holding a bottle of Vitex “he’s still alive”.

“And it just got worse”, the Doctor grumbled.

“A parallel world and my dad's still alive”, Rose repeated. She walked towards it, the Doctor and Mickey following.

“Don't look at it, Rose”, the Doctor said sternly “Don’t even think about it. This is not your world”. The last time they were with Rose’s father, his Mate had been killed by the Reapers. Though that wasn’t going to happen now since Pete was supposed to be alive, he wasn’t about to have Katia within ten feet of the man.

“But he's my dad…and…” Rose reached out and touched the poster. She stepped back as the poster came to life.

“Trust me on this”, Pete said giving a wink and a thumbs up.

“Well, that's weird. But he's real”, Rose said, staring at the poster.

“Trust me on this”

“He's a success”, Rose smiled “He was always planning these daft little schemes. Health food, drinks and stuff. Everyone said they were useless. But he did it”.

“Whatever you’re thinking, don’t”, the Doctor said physically turning her away from the poster “That is not your Pete. That is A Pete. For all we know, he's got his own Jackie, his own Rose. His own daughter who is someone else, but not you. You can't see him. Not ever”.

"But…" Rose started to protest when the Doctor cut her off with a look.

"I said _no_ and that's final", he said firmly "besides you've already caused enough damage. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to Katia". He turned and walked quickly back to the TARDIS, stepping inside, pulling the door closed behind him.

“So, where are we then?” Katia asked.

"A parallel world", the Doctor replied, scanning her once more.

"Really?" Katia asked, interested "didn't know those existed".

"Oh, they do. Some are completely different while others may be almost identical save for a few small changes", the Doctor explained "this one for example: Pete Tyler is alive".

"Bet Rose was pretty eager to see him", Katia remarked.

"She was but I shot that idea down pretty quickly", the Doctor assured her.

“Good. The last time she was with her dad, she almost destroyed the world”, Katia laughed but immediately regretted it and groaned “tell me it’s not going to take ages for my back get be healed”.

“I’m afraid it IS going to take a while given the severity of the damage”, the Doctor said rather regretfully. The TARDIS doors opened up and Mickey stepped in. “Why aren’t you keeping an eye on Rose?” the Time Lord asked.

“She’s currently sulking at the moment so I thought I’d check in on Katia”, Mickey explained “how’s your back?” 

“On the scale of 1 to 10, 10 being excruciating….its at 15”, Katia answered “upside, I’m not paralyzed. Yay!” she added sassily. The 19 year old cringed “do you think I could get something for the pain?” Katia questioned “it really kills”.

“Of course”, the Doctor replied. He lightly touched her on the temple, sending her to sleep. “Mickey do you mind helping me move her to the med bay?” he asked.

“I don’t mind at all”, Mickey answered “it’s the least I can do”. Together the pair carefully picked up the young photographer and carried her to the med bay. “How long will she be asleep for?” Mickey asked looking down at the slumbering young woman.

“Until I wake her up”, the Doctor replied “which wont be until after I figure out a way to get us back home”. They walked out of the med bay, leaving behind Benji to guard Katia while she slept. 

“Wait, what is that?” Mickey frowned, eyeing a green glow underneath the grilled floor. The Doctor ran over to it and yanked off the grill . “Doctor? What is it?” Mickey pressed watching the Time Lord reach down and take out something small, staring at it.

“I-its our way to get home”, the Doctor said, happily “just need to power it up”. He cradled the power cell in his hands and gently breathed on it. The green glow grew brighter. “I just gave away ten years of my life. Worth every second”, the Time Lord said rather giddily. His giddiness faded somewhat when he realised that he wouldn’t get to see the look of delight on Katia’s face because he had to put her into a slumber to help her body heal thanks to Rose.

“It's going out”, Mickey said, when the power cell’s light went out “Is that okay?”

“It's on a recharging cycle. It'll loop round, power back up and be ready to take us home in…about 12 to 24 hours”, the Doctor explained.

“That doesn’t sound too bad”, Mickey remarked.

“As long as we can keep Rose out of trouble”, the Doctor muttered. The two males left the TARDIS, the Time Lord locking the doors behind them.

Mickey raised his brows as the ship turned invisible right before their eyes. “I didn’t know it could do that”, he commented.

“I forgot she could”, the Doctor admitted “she must have more power than I realised and is using it to protect Katia”.

“I’m glad she is”, Mickey said “now we know she’ll be safe while we wait out the time” he glanced toward the poster of Pete “as Rose’s dad is alive here, do you think other people who are dead in our world might be around in this one?”

“Its entirely possible”, the Doctor answered “why do you ask?”

“My Gran died a while back and I was wondering if I could see if she was still around”, Mickey explained “I wouldn’t be gone long, couple of hours tops”, he added quickly.

“I don’t see any harm”, the Doctor said “you’re not a foolhardy as Rose” he put his hand into his pocket and took out a spare key “here” and handed it over “so you can let yourself into the TARDIS when you get back”.

“Thanks”, Mickey said, sliding the key into his pocket “good luck with her”, he nodded over to Rose.

“I’m gonna need it”, the Doctor admitted. He had a feeling that he was going to be fighting her on seeing her father. The Time Lord walked over to where Rose sat, seemingly absorbed in her phone. “We’ve got 12 to 24 hours until we’re able to go home”, he said.

“Uh huh”, Rose said, distractedly.

“What are you looking at?” the Doctor queried.

“My phone connected to this Cybus Network”, Rose replied “It finds your phone. It gave me Internet access”.

“Rose, whatever it says, this is the wrong world”, the Doctor warned.

“I don't exist”, Rose continued as if he hadn’t spoken “There's no Rose Tyler. I was never born. There's Pete, my dad, and Jackie. He still married mum but…” Rose scrolled up on the screen “you have got to be kidding me!” she complained “Katia was adopted by them?! She’s successful, married AND has had a kid. That is so not fair!” Rose stood up “I have to see him”.

“You can't”, the Doctor said firmly.

“I just want to see him”, Rose insisted.

“I can't let you”, the Doctor shot back.

“You just said 12 to 24 hours!” Rose burst out.

“You can't become their daughter, that's not the way it works”, the Doctor argued “they already have a family. You cannot ruin that for them”.

“But I’m their actual daughter, not her!” Rose said angrily “I’m going to see my parents and you can’t stop me”. She then stormed off. The Doctor threw his hands up, exasperated. He really wished that he hadn’t let Mickey go off now as he could’ve done with his help. He chased after the blonde.

“You really are a stupid ape”, the Doctor said when he caught up with her “you don’t think about anyone but yourself”. Rose stopped and stared at him. She opened her mouth to speak when there was a sudden beeping sound. The pair looked around to see that everyone was frozen to the spot.

“What're they all doing?” Rose asked.

“They've stopped…” Everyone is wearing earpieces which flash and beep quietly. The Doctor pauses beside one man and squints at his earpiece. “It's the earpieces…like Bluetooth attachments, but everyone's connected together”, he said.

Rose’s phone beeps and she pulls it out. “It's on my phone. It's automatic, look. It's downloading. Is this what they're all getting?” she asked. The Doctor peered over her shoulder and puts his specs on. Rose scrolls through the ‘daily downloads’ on her phone.

“News…international news…sports… weather…” she read aloud.

“They get it direct. Downloaded right into their heads”, the Doctor told her.

“TV schedules, lottery numbers…” Rose continued.

“Everyone shares the same information” the Doctor took Rose’s phone from her “A daily download published by Cybus Industries”.

The download scrolls to ‘joke’. Everyone around them laughs before going on their merry way. The Doctor and Rose stare, completely nonplussed as the crowd carry on as though nothing had happened. “You lot, you're obsessed. You'd do anything for the latest upgrade”, the Doctor said watching the people.

“Oi…not my lot”, Rose said, defensively “Different world, remember…”

“It's not so far off your world. This place is only parallel” the Doctor pressed a few buttons on Rose’s phone. “Oh, look at that. Cybus Industries, owners of just about every company in Britain, including Vitex”, he said reading the screen “Mr Pete Tyler's very well connected”.

“So…is that a good reason to go see him?” Rose asked. The Doctor looked at the phone and sighed.

“Sometimes I hate being curious”, he muttered. He knew that is was going to be a very bad idea but he just had to investigate. Especially if it ended up being something dangerous to the parallel version of his Mate.

“Does that mean we’re seeing my dad?” Rose questioned.

“Yes, it does”, the Doctor replied and the blonde smiled, happy that he gave in.

\------------------

When they finally reached the Tyler House, several fancy cars passed by them. “They've got visitors”, the Doctor commented.

“February the first. Mum's birthday. Even in a parallel universe, she still loves a party”, Rose explained.

“Well, given Pete Tyler's guest list, I wouldn't mind a look. And there is one guaranteed way of getting inside”, the Doctor said.

“Psychic paper”, Rose said with a grin.

“Who do you want to be?” the Doctor asked, producing it.

What Rose had in mind was not what happened. They ended up being waiter and waitress. “We could have been anyone”, Rose muttered, annoyed.

“Got us in, didn't it?” the Doctor asked.

“You're in charge of the psychic paper. We could've been guests. Celebrities. Sir Doctor, Dame Rose. We end up serving. Did enough of this back home”, Rose grumbled. They both smiled politely as people take champagne and cocktail sticks from their trays.

“If you want to know what's going on, work in the kitchens”, the Doctor told her. The pair moved to the side of the room so they could watch the proceedings.

“I can’t see parallel Katia or her husband anywhere”, Rose said “that’s good”. The Doctor shot her a look and was about to tell her to stop when he spotted his Mate. She was standing on the opposite side of the room, seemingly waiting for someone, her husband presumably.

“Ooh, nibbles!” a man with floppy brown hair said excitedly, taking a handful of them “my wife will love these, she’s expecting our second child…” a confused look crossed the man’s face “why am I telling you this?” he shook his head “never mind. I’m a rambler. I keep expecting my wife to tell me to shut up but she never does” he smiled “I really love her. Thanks for these”. He turned and started toward Katia’s parallel counterpart when he suddenly turned around and walked back to the Doctor and Rose. “What are you doing here?” he asked “ _How_ are you here?”

“I’m sorry, do you know us?” the Doctor questioned, really confused, the man didn’t seem familiar at all.

“I know you, Doctor”, the man said “cos I’ve been you”.

The Doctor did a double take “wait, you’re me. A future me”, he stated.

“I am indeed”, the Eleventh Doctor confirmed “and that’s my Mate”, he nodded over to Katia’s counterpart “Tati”.

“I actually have a Mate too. The same person, though her name is Katia”, the Doctor told him.

Eleven’s eyes widened “You’re a parallel version of me”, he breathed “oh, this is brilliant!”

Rose cleared her throat, annoyed at being ignored. “Oh, this is Rose. My…companion”, the Doctor said, in a rather dismissive way.

“So, where is your Mate?” Eleven asked, looking around, not seeing anyone that looked like his Tatiana.

“She’s resting in our ship. Took a nasty tumble because _someone_ …” the Doctor shot Rose a pointed look “shoved her down the stairs”.

“She deserved it”, Rose couldn’t help but mutter.

Eleven shot her a glare “You stay away from my wife and his Mate. You honestly don't deserve to be aboard any TARDIS”, he said “if you were my companion and you did that to my wife, I would’ve kicked you out in an instant. It’s really lucky that Shadow Proclamation can't see on board the TARDIS otherwise you would’ve been locked up for life. It’s a grave crime harming the Mate of any species in this universe” he glanced at the Doctor “and I'm guessing it's the same in yours”.

“Yes it is”, the Time Lord confirmed “I'm still debating whether to report her or not as the consequences are a little different in our universe. You get a very painful death instead”.

Rose stared at the Doctor wide eyed. Surely he wouldn’t do that? It was one thing to kick her out of the TARDIS, which she didn’t believe he would do. But to report her to this Shadow Proclamation, whatever the hell that or who it was, in order to get her executed for harming Katia… now that was overacting.

“Excuse me! Thank you very much. Thank you if I could just have your attention, please?” Pete called from where he stood halfway up the stairs. Tatiana came over to Eleven and took his arm.

“Honey, we better get near to the stairs”, she said. The Time Lord popped the nibbles back onto Rose’s tray and they walked off. The Doctor and Rose also made their way to the front of the crowd that had gathered to hear what Pete had to say.

“Um, I'd just like to say thank you to you all, for coming on this, this very special occasion”, Pete said “we’re actually celebrating TWO things tonight. Firstly, a welcome home to my wonderful daughter…” he gestured to Tatiana, who joined him on the stairs “secondly, it’s the love of my life’s birthday and so without any further ado, here she is, the birthday girl…my lovely wife… Jackie Tyler!”

Parallel Earth Jackie descended the stairs, smiling at the crowd who applaud, cheer and take photos of the three Tylers. Rose just glowered at Tatiana, hating how she managed to get the life that she herself deserved.

“Now, I'm not giving a speech. Though I will say how grateful I am to have my baby girl home”, Jackie said putting an arm around Tatiana “and of course her amazing husband” she beckoned to Eleven, who joined the trio on the stairs “Not to mention our second grandchild…”

“Actually Jackie, we now the gender”, Eleven spoke up, wrapping an arm around his wife, hand settling on her baby bump.

“It’s a girl”, Tatiana announced. Pete and Jackie smiled happily at the couple and hugged them, gaining a round of applause from the crowd.

“Alright you lot! Enjoy the party!” Jackie said to the guests. Pete took her hand and they descended the stairs to mingle with their guests. Eleven did the same with his wife, the pair skirting a small yappy dog that ran around their feet.

“I’ll be so glad when mum and dad finally get rid of Rose. She’s a bloody nightmare”, Tatiana remarked to Eleven who hummed in agreement. The Doctor couldn’t help but snicker at the fact that Rose’s parallel counterpart is an annoying little dog. It was rather apt considering what the actual human was like. Rose shot him an irritated look.

“What? Its entirely appropriate”, the Doctor said “and as you can very well see, they’re very happy. You are NOT going to ruin it for them”.

\-----------------

Sometime during the evening the Doctor slipped away from the party to go investigate this Cybus Industries. He walked past a partially open door, noticing that a light was on and Tatiana was inside resting her head in her hands. “You ok?” the Time Lord asked, coming into the room.

“No”, the woman mumbled “came up here to take a break from the party and I found something on this computer”. The Doctor walked around the desk to see a presentation on the screen. “I just…can’t believe my father would want to be a part of that”, she said quietly. The Time Lord clicked play on the presentation.

“The most precious thing on this Earth is the human brain…” an image of the human brain showed up on the screen “This is the ultimate upgrade. Our greatest step into cyberspace” The Doctor grew more horrified as he watched the screen. Tatiana, having seen it already, looked away as she didn’t want to watch the horror show.

“Cybers”, he breathed as a brain was being placed inside a metallic body “oh, Tati…you are all in grave danger”.

“From those…things?” Tatiana asked, worriedly, placing a hand on her bump.

“Yeah”, the Doctor replied seriously “but your husband and I will keep you and the baby safe, I promise”, he vowed. He took her hand and led her out of the room. He had to find the other Time Lord and warn him of the danger.

They ran into Eleven, almost spilling the glass of water in his hand. “Whoa! Where…” he trailed off when he saw the looks on their faces “whats wrong? Is it the baby?”

“No, the baby is fine”, Tatiana assured him “it’s actually something much worse”.

“We found out what Cybus Industries are really up to. What do you know about Cybermen?” the Doctor questioned.

“Never heard of them before”, Eleven admitted, setting the glass of water down on a nearby table “what are they?”

“Something very dangerous and probably on their way here right now”, the Doctor answered.

“I’ve got to get you out of here then”, Eleven said to his wife and Mate. He wasn’t about to have her in a situation that was going to threaten both her and their unborn daughter. He took Tatiana’s hand and the three of them made their way downstairs.

In the drawing room, the Doctor wound his way through the crowd, looking for Rose. He found her by the window staring out at the approaching figures. “Do you know what those things are?” the blonde asked.

“Cybermen”, the Doctor replied. Suddenly several Cybermen smash through the windows in order to gain entry to the house. The guests screamed and began to cower as the metal men stepped through the windows, pushing everyone into the middle of the room. Eleven drew his Mate as close as he could to him. The Doctor also managed to manoeuvre his way to Tatiana’s other side. Rose could help but roll her eyes at how the two males seem to be ‘protecting’ the pregnant woman.

The President’s communication device beeps as Lumic contacted him. “Mister Lumic”, he greeted, unhappily.

 _“Mister President. I suppose a remark about crashing the party would be appropriate at this point”,_ Lumic said laughing evilly.

“I forbade this”, the President said angrily.

 _“These are my children, sir. Would you deny my family?”_ Lumic asked.

“This guy is so twisted”, Tatiana muttered to the Time Lords.

“Who were these people?” the President demanded to Lumic through his device.

 _“Doesn't matter”_ , Lumic said dismissively.

“I demand to know, Lumic. These people, who were they?” the President demanded, his voice rising.

 _“They were homeless and wretched and useless until I saved them, and elevated them, and gave them life eternal. And now I leave you in their capable hands. Goodnight, sir. Goodnight, Mister President”_ and with that Lumic hung up. A Cyberman squares itself in front of the crowd.

“We have been upgraded”

“Into what?” the Doctor asked.

“The next level of mankind. We are Human point two. Every citizen will receive a free upgrade. You will become like us”

“I'm sorry”, the President said approaching the Cyberman “I'm so sorry for what's been done to you” he turns and walks around “but listen to me. This experiment ends tonight”.

“Upgrading is compulsory” the Cyberman stated.

“And if I refuse?” the President asked.

“Don't”, the Doctor warned.

“What if I refuse?” the President asked ignoring the Doctor.

“I don’t think you should argue with it”, Eleven spoke up.

“What happens if I refuse?” the President repeated.

“Then you are not compatible”

“What happens then?” the President challenged.

“You will be deleted”, the Cyberman replied. He grasped the President, whose eyes widened in shock, by the neck and electrocuted him. Tatiana screamed along with several other guests. Eleven tightened his grip on his Mate. The Doctor took hold of her other hand and they led her to a broken window. Rose followed after them, seething at how the Doctor just seemed to forget that she was even there.

Eleven jumped out of the window first and helped Tatiana out. “Doctor, we can’t just go!” she exclaimed as he took her away from the house, the woman resisting slightly “my parents are in there!”

“I’ll go back for them, I promise but I need to get you somewhere safe first”, Eleven told her. The four of them ran across the lawn only to be stopped by a row of Cybermen. They quickly changed direction, though Tatiana was a bit slower at it given the fact that she was 5 months pregnant. The group headed toward the side of the house just as Pete leapt out of a window.

“Dad!” Tatiana called.

“Tati!” Pete hurried over to her, giving her a hug “thank god you’re alright”.

“Where’s mum?” Tatiana asked, worried since he was on his own.

“I don’t know. We got separated”, Pete explained.

“I’ll look for her once you’re safe”, Eleven promised when Tatiana looked to him. They then made their way to the front of the house.

“Is there a way out?” the Doctor asked looking around.

“There’s the side gates”, Tatiana replied, pointing and they headed in that direction.

“Who are you? How do you know so much?” Pete demanded to the Doctor as they ran. 

“You wouldn't believe it in a million years…” the Doctor broke off when they saw more Cybermen forcing them to change direction yet again.

“Who's that?” Rose asked as three armed figures raced towards them.

“Get behind me!” Ricky shouted as he, Jake and Luke dropped down on one knee. The two Time Lords and the three Tylers darted behind them and they opened fire upon the Cybermen. Although the bullets don’t seem to do any damage to the metal men, they stopped marching.

Luke turned to his sister “are you alright?” he asked.

“I’m fine”, Tatiana replied “nice timing though”. Rose internally groaned seeing the parallel version of Luka. Why can’t she catch a bloody break?! Mickey then sprinted down the lawn, calling out to them.

“I’m seeing double”, Tatiana mumbled looking between Mickey and Ricky.

“There’s more of those things, Mickey stated as more Cybermen approached them.

“We're surrounded”, Rose breathed. Tatiana gripped Eleven’s arm tightly, scared. Ricky raised his gun on the Cybermen.

“Put the guns down. Bullets won't stop them”, The Doctor told Ricky. Jake ignores him and fires a rally at the Cybermen. Luke pushed his gun down.

“He just told you bullets won’t work”, he said. He knew the Doctor very well and if he says something isn’t going to work, you listened to him.

“We surrender! Hands up…” The Doctor said saying the latter to the group who complied “There's no need to damage us. We're good stock. We volunteer for the upgrade program. Take us to be processed”

“You are rogue elements”

“But we surrender”, the Doctor said.

“I’m scared”, Tatiana muttered to Eleven.

“I know”, he said softly “it’s going to be fine”. His Mate shot him a look saying that she didn’t believe him.

“You are incompatible”

“But this is a surrender!” the Doctor insisted.

“You will be deleted”

“But we're surrendering! Listen to me, we surrender!” the Doctor shouted, frantic.

“You are inferior. Man will be reborn as Cyberman, but you will perish under maximum deletion” the Cyberman raised its arm and reaches for the Doctor. The other Cybermen did the same, all chanting.

“Delete. Delete. Delete!”

**To be continued…**


	18. Another Life part 2

“Delete! Delete!” the Cybermen chanted as they closed in on the group. The Doctor points the recharging power cell at the metal men which expels a stream of golden light. It hit one cyberman and bounced off, hitting all the others. The Cybermen bend backwards before disintegrating.

“What the hell was that?” Ricky demanded.

“We'll have that instead, Run!” the Doctor shouted. Eleven grabbed his wife’s hand. The group made a run for it as Mrs Moore drove up in her van.

“Everybody, in!” she shouted at them.

“What about mum?” Tatiana asked as her husband led her towards the vehicle “we have to get her!”

“Tati I’m sorry but anyone inside that house is dead, including your mother”, the Doctor said, rather reluctantly. Tatiana stared at him, wide eyed.

“No…she can’t be”, she breathed “s-she’s just hiding, right?” Tatiana glanced to Eleven “right?” the Time Lord’s silence spoke volumes. “No”, Tatiana whispered, tears welling up in her eyes and she sagged against her husband “mum…”

“Oh, for goodness sake! She’s _not_ your mother”, Rose snapped, having had enough “she’s mine”.

Every stopped and stared at Rose with wide eyes, their mouths agape before the Doctor broke out of his shock. "Get in," he demanded, shoving Rose inside the van, "I've had enough of you."

"She can't be dead," Tatiana whimpered as her husband wrapped his arm around her, holding her close as he glared at the blonde.

"I'm sorry," Eleven told his wife as he helped her get inside the van, making sure to keep Tatiana far away from the blonde who was fuming in a seat on the other side.

“You had no right to say that”, Pete scolded Rose “just who the hell do you think you are talking to my daughter like that?”

“But she’s not your daughter!” Rose argued “I am!”

Pete scoffed “as if I’d want to have a child who’s as rude as you are and Jackie…Jackie would be extremely ashamed. You’re parents must be very disappointed in the way you turned out.

“I’m with him”, Luke agreed, sitting on the other side of his sister, rubbing her arm “I’d never want a sister from hell like you”. Rose glared at him and opened her mouth to say something when the Doctor shot her a look, telling her to shut up.

“What was that thing?” Ricky asked from up the front of van looking at the power cell in the Doctor’s hands.

“Little bit of technology from my home”, the Doctor replied.

“It's stopped glowing. Has it run out?” Mickey questioned.

“It's on a revitalising loop. It'll charge back up in about four hours”, the Doctor told him.

“Right. So, we don't have a weapon anymore”, Ricky grumbled.

“Yeah, we've got weapons. Might not be one of those metal things, but they're good enough for men like him”, Jake said looking at Pete.

“What’s my dad done?” Tatiana questioned. She was shocked when she saw the presentation and honestly couldn’t believe that her father would be a part of something so awful. She hoped that he was just an unwitting participant.

“Oh, you know, just laid a trap that's wiped out the Government and left Lumic in charge”, Jake said glaring at Pete.

“If I was part of all that, do you think I'd leave my wife inside?” Pete asked.

“He’d never do that. Mum means the world to him”, Tatiana added.

“Maybe your plan went wrong” Ricky argued “Still gives us the right to execute you, though”.

“You’ll do no such thing”, Luke said sternly “that is my sister’s adoptive father you’re talking about AND he’s my source”.

Ricky stared at him “You’re kidding me”, he complained “fine but he’s your problem now”. 

“What do you mean, he’s your ‘source’?” Tatiana queried.

“Pete has been sending me information on Lumic, private files, operations…the works”, Luke explained.

“So, you’re a spy”, Tatiana said to her adoptive father, relieved “that’s good. I was worried that you would be happily involved in what Lumic was up to”, she admitted.

“Never”, Pete said “I wouldn’t be involved in anything that was a threat to my family”. He smiled at her and she returned it. “How’s my Grandson?” he asked wanting to change the subject to something a little bit happier.

“He’s fine”, Tatiana replied “he’s spending some time with his godmother”.

“Do you think I would be able to see him soon?” Pete asked “it’s been far too long”.

“Oh, definitely. He’s been asking to see you anyway”, Tatiana answered.

“Good. I do miss the little guy”, Pete remarked.

“Not so little anymore”, Eleven laughed “he’s been badgering me to take the TARDIS for a spin on his own”.

“But we said ‘no’. 10 is far too young to be going off amongst the stars alone”, Tatiana added “Knowing Harry, he’d get into trouble when he does become old enough to do so. Just like his father”.

“I don’t get into trouble”, Eleven insisted but when Tatiana shot him a look, he amended it with “ok, I do just a little” the woman raised a brow, he sighed “ok, ok. I get into trouble a lot”. Tatiana quietly chuckled.

“But I still love you for it”, she said, kissing his cheek. The Doctor couldn’t help but smile. It reminded him a bit of his relationship with Katia. He hoped theirs would be as strong as their parallel counterparts several years down the line.

“I would take those ear pods off, if I were you”, he said to Pete “You never know. Lumic could be listening” he took them off and handed them over to the Time Lord, who zapped them with his sonic “But he's overreached himself. He's still just a businessman. He's assassinated the President. All we need to do is get to the city and inform the authorities. Because I promise you, this ends tonight”.

\----------------

The Preachers along with the Time Lords, Tatiana, Rose, Mickey and Pete walked along the street watching the people march off in one direction. “What the hell?” Jake asked looking at them all.

“Whats happening?” Tatiana asked, worried.

“It's the ear-pods. Lumic's taken control”, the Doctor explained.

“Can't we just, I don't know, take them off?” Rose asked reaching up to one man to take his ear pods out. The Doctor stops her from doing that.

“Don't! It will cause a brainstorm”, the Doctor said warningly “Human race. For such an intelligent lot, you aren't half susceptible. Give anyone a chance to take control and you submit. Sometimes I think you like it. Easy life”.

“Not us, right sis?” Luke said, looking to his younger sister.

“Nope, definitely not”, Tatiana agreed.

“Hey!” Jake called getting everyone’s attention “Come and see”. The others join them in looking around the corner. A row of Cybermen march alongside the people under the control of the ear pods, still heading in the same direction.

“Where are they all going?” Rose asked.

“I don't know”, the Doctor replied “Lumic must have a base of operations”.

“Battersea. That's where he was building his prototypes”, Pete said answering the Doctor’s question.

“Why's he doing it?” Rose questioned.

“He's dying. This all started out as a way of prolonging life, of keeping the brain alive at any cost”, Pete explained.

“But there are better ways that what he’s doing”, Tatiana stated “there has to be”.

“Oh, there are”, Eleven agreed “I doubt he’s considered them though”.

“The thing is, I've seen Cybermen before, haven't I?” Rose asked remembering the strange head she’d seen in Van Statten’s museum “that head, those handle shapes in Van Statten’s Museum”.

“There are Cybermen in _our_ universe. They started on an ordinary world just like this, then swarmed across the galaxy”, the Doctor explained “this lot are a parallel version, and they're starting from scratch right here on Earth”.

“Not for very long if I have anything to say about it”, Eleven said firmly. There was no way he was allowing those Cybermen to swarm anywhere. Not on his watch.

“Well, we need to get out of the city”, Ricky stated “preferably before they get to us” he pointed to some Cybermen who were quickly approaching their location from down the street. “Okay, split up. Mrs Moore, you look after _that_ bloke” Ricky pointed at Pete “Jake, distract them. Go right, I'll go left. We'll meet back at Bridge Street. Move”. 

They watched Ricky run off in one direction and Jake in another. “I'm going with him”, Mickey said.

“Be careful”, the Doctor said. Mickey nodded in promise and then darted off after his parallel counterpart. The remaining members of the group quickly hurried off.

“Wish we’d slow down a bit”, Tatiana mumbled, pressing a hand to her stomach as she moved. All this running about wasn’t doing her any good.

“As soon as we find a safe spot, we’ll take a little break”, Eleven promised.

“I’d appreciate that”, Tatiana said, grateful. When they reached a bunch rubbish bins and a couple of dumpsters. The group hid behind them. Well, everyone except Eleven and Tatiana, who found an alcove nearby that was much better hiding spot for the pregnant woman. She clutched her husband’s arm tightly as the Cybermen drew closer. Thankfully, the metal men seem to pass them by without noticing them. As soon as the Cybermen were out of sight, everyone came out of their hiding spots and they took off.

“I think we’re safe”, Eleven said when they finally got to Bridge Street.

“Oh, thank god”, Tatiana went over to a nearby bench and sank down onto it “my feet are killing me”. Eleven joined her on the bench, popped her feet onto his lap and took off her shoes. Tatiana let out a moan when he started to massage her feet and ankles. “What would I do without you?” she asked her husband.

“That’s something you’ll never have to find out”, Eleven assured her.

“I ran past the river”, Jake panted, running up “You should have seen it. The whole city's on the march. Hundreds of Cybermen all down the Thames”. His face lights up when he sees Mickey running towards them. “Here he is!” Mickey doesn’t reply when he come to a sudden halt. Jake frowned seeing the expression on Mickey’s face. “Which one are you?”

“It’s Mickey”, Luke answered. He knew Ricky very well that he can tell immediately when it isn’t him “the Cybermen got him didn’t they?”

Mickey nodded sadly “Jake, I’m sorry”, he said quietly.

“Shut it”, Jake snapped, his face contorting with pain.

“I tried…I really did”, Mickey insisted.

Luke placed a hand on his shoulder “I’m sure you did”, he said “Jake, we have to keep going, for Ricky”, he added to the grieving man “let’s not let his death be in vain”.

Jake forced himself to nod “Yeah, you’re right”, he agreed.

In order to finish this once and for all, the group headed to Battersea Power Station. “The whole of London's been sealed off, and the entire population's been taken inside that place” the Doctor said, looking at the place across the water “to be converted”

“We've got to get in there and shut it down”, Eleven stated rubbing Tatiana’s back as she stared at Battersea with an afraid look on her face.

“But how do we do that?” Mickey asked.

“Oh, I'll think of something”, the Doctor replied.

“ _We_ will think of something”, Eleven corrected “I’m brilliant at making plans, right Tati?” he asked, knowing what her response would be.

The woman laughed, her worry momentarily subsided “I love you honey but you really suck at making plans”, she said “you are normally better at winging it”.

“Yeah…maybe we’ll just wing it”, Eleven shrugged making her giggle even more “thanks, love”.

“I’ve found something”, Mrs Moore called from a little ways away. They all joined her around her laptop which showed a schematic of the factory with the exception of Jake who chose to hang back “That's a schematic of the old factory. Look. Cooling tunnels… underneath the plant…big enough to walk through”

“We go under there and up into the control centre?” the Doctor asked.

“Mmm”

“There's another way in” Pete spoke up “Through the front door. If they've taken Jackie for upgrading, that's how she'll get in…”

“We can't just go strolling up”, Jake said coming up to them.

“Or we could, with these...” Mrs Moore pulled out some ear pods from her bag “Fake ear pods. Dead. No signal. But put them on, the Cybermen would mistake you for one of the crowd”. The Doctor takes one set from her.

“Then that's my job”, Pete said. He was determined to find his wife before she was changed into a Cyberman and those pods were going to help him do it.

“I’m coming with you too”, Tatiana said.

“I can’t let you do that, sweetheart. Its too dangerous”, Pete said.

“But…she’s my mother”, Tatiana argued.

Pete took her hands “if she’s in there I’ll get her out n my own. Jackie would never forgive me if I risked your life or the life of your daughter”.

“He’s right”, Luke agreed “though you won’t be going on your own. I’m going with you”.

The Doctor gave him the pod “Neither of you can show any emotion. Any hint and its over”, he warned.

“Got it”, Luke said, popping the pods into his ears.

“If you get hurt, I’ll kick your ass”, Tatiana threatened.

Luke chuckled “that I don’t doubt”, he said “I’ll wont get a scratch on me, I promise. If I do then you can kick my ass”. Pete also put a set of pods into his ears and then hugged his adopted daughter.

“I’ll come back with your mum”, he promised.

“You know…we can take the ear pods at the same time. Give people their minds back so they don't walk into that place like sheep”, the Doctor said. He nodded to the zeppelin stationed above it “Lumic's transmitting the control signal. Probably from that zeppelin. Do you reckon you could take it out?” he asked the blonde haired man.

“Consider it done”, Jake replied with a smile.

“Mrs Moore, would you care to accompany Rose and I into the cooling tunnels?” the Doctor questioned, turning to the older woman. The last thing he wanted was to have the human with him but he couldn’t have Tatiana tag along. Just like Pete said, he wasn’t about to risk her or the baby.

“How could I refuse an offer of cooling tunnels?” Mrs Moore asked.

“We attack on three sides. Above, between, below. We get to the control centre, we stop the conversion machines”, the Doctor said.

“What about us? And Mickey?” Tatiana questioned. Neither herself, Eleven and Mickey had been given a job to do.

“We are going to stay here, out of harm’s way”, Eleven answered. Tatiana sighed but didn’t argue with him. He was like this when she was pregnant with their son. “And Mickey can go with Jake”.

“I don't need you, idiot”, Jake said, glaring at him.

“I'm not an idiot!” Mickey said defending himself “You got that? I'm offering to help”.

“Whatever”, Jake muttered and walked off.

“Look after yourself, Mickey the idiot”, the Doctor said, with a grin.

“Oi”, Mickey said, grinning back.

Tatiana hugged both her father and brother “please be careful”, she pleaded “I want my daughter to have both her uncle and her grandfather”.

“We’ll be ok”, Pete promised.

“If we survive this, I'll see you back at the TARDIS”, the Doctor said to Mickey.

“That's a promise”, Mickey said with a nod.

Tatiana and Eleven watched as they all headed off. “I really hope they’ll be ok”, Tatiana mumbled. Her husband took her hand.

“They will all be fine, you’ll see”, he assured her. As minutes ticked by, Tatiana grew more anxious. Eleven had to stop her from pacing. “You need to stay calm”, he said.

“Easier said than done”, Tatiana said “my dad and brother are risking their lives as are the others! A-and my mother could be in there too and…” she broke off when the Power Station exploded! Tatiana gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth. 

“Look!” Eleven said, pointing to a zeppelin that was moving away from the burning building.

“Oh thank god”, Tatiana said, leaning against him, utterly relieved. They watched the blimp fly over to them. “Wait…I don’t see my mum”, Tatiana said not seeing her on the ladder with the Doctor, Rose, Pete and Luke “Dad? Where’s mum? Is she inside the zeppelin?”

“Sweetheart, I’m so sorry”, Pete replied “we were too late”.

“No!” Tatiana cried out. She collapsed against Eleven, breaking down completely at the loss of her mother.

\---------------

The Doctor walked into the med bay the moment he’d gotten the TARDIS into the time vortex. Rose hadn’t bothered him, thank the universe. Probably because she was too much in shock over Mickey’s choice to stay in the parallel world. Personally, he was quite proud of the man despite all the teasing he and putting down that he had done. And he wished Mickey all the best with his gran and fighting the good fight with the Preachers.

He went over to his Mate and gently caressed her cheek before he touched her temple, easing her awake. “What did I miss?” Katia mumbled, slowly opening her eyes.

“Quite a fair bit”, the Doctor replied. He sat down in the chair and recounted the days events.

“Wow, that’s…wow”, Katia remarked, not quite sure what to say about it all. She was glad to hear that her parallel-self had a really nice life and even was the Mate of the Doctor too. She was also a bit sad to hear that Mickey had decided to stay behind though it sounded like he gave a really good reason.

“How’s the back?” the Doctor asked.

“Little better. Probably because I’m laying down”, Katia answered.

“That’s good”, the Doctor said happy to hear that. However, she still had a long road to recovery ahead of her.

“Do you think I could get some tea?” Katia asked “I’m feeling a need for some caffeine”.

“Of course”, the Time Lord answered “don’t go anywhere”, he added in a playful warning tone.

Katia lightly chuckled, wincing as she did so “I’ll do my best to stay put”, she said “but I make no promises”.

The Doctor left the room to make some tea and when he came back a few minutes later, he found her asleep and Benji was now on the bed. The Time Lord sets the cups onto the table and settled down in the chair to wait for his Mate to wake up.


	19. Ghostbusters!

Katia slowly walked down the corridor, hand pressed against the wall, her other one tangled into Benji’s fur. She probably shouldn’t be up and about so soon but she was honestly going stir crazy from being stuck in bed for days. “What is it boy?” Katia asked when the canine started to growl. She froze when Rose came around the corner. “S-stay away from me”, the auburn haired stammered, taking a step back.

“Katia I…” Rose started when Benji lunged forward and grabbed her sleeve with his teeth. The blonde screamed and tried to tug her arm away “a little help here!” she shouted.

“Why should I?” Katia asked, angrily “you tried to kill me! first with the hot chocolate and then shoving me down the stairs. This is the least you deserve”. The young woman turned and started to walk away when she felt a sharp pain shoot up her back. Katia cried out and crumpled to the floor.

This is where the Doctor found her after the TARDIS alerted him. “What did you do?!” the Time Lord demanded, carefully easing his Mate into a sitting postion.

“I didn’t do anything!” Rose exclaimed “this bloody mutt attacked me! And _she_ just collapsed”, the blonde gestured the unconscious woman in the Doctor’s arms.

“Like I believe that”, the Time Lord scoffed “Benji, keep her there”, he ordered to the canine as he picked up Katia. Once he’d dealt with his Mate, he was going to be taking Rose home. He couldn’t risk having her onboard the ship for a second longer. The Doctor carried Katia to her bedroom, laying her down on the bed. “I’ll be back soon”, he whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple. He then left the room and headed back to where Rose was still with Benji’s mouth around her arm/sleeve. “Thank you Benji, you can go be with Katia” the Alaskan Malamute woofed and bounded off “now, I am taking you home”, he added to Rose.

“Doctor, I know what I did was wrong but please don’t send me home”, Rose pleaded as he grabbed her arm and frogmarched her towards the console room “I’m sorry”.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it”, the Time Lord snapped “you nearly killed my Mate! You should count yourself lucky that I’m taking you home. The normal punishment is far worse as you very well know”. Rose paled as she recalled how the Doctor had mentioned the penalty for harming someone’s Mate was death. She really should be very thankful that he was taking her home.

Rose clung to the console while the Doctor piloted the TARDIS through the time vortex towards the Powell Estate. As soon as the ship landed, the Time Lord grabbed her arm and propelled her through the double doors to reveal that they were in the courtyard of the block of flats. Rose stayed quiet as he took her up to hers and Jackie’s home.

“Doctor!” Jackie greeted when she opened the door. Her smile dropped when she saw how unhappy he looked and the way he was holding her daughter by the arm. “Whats going on?” she asked, stepping aside to allow them to enter “where’s Katia?”

“Why don’t you tell her what you did?” the Doctor suggested.

“I did something stupid”, Rose mumbled.

The Doctor scoffed “it was more than stupid”, he turned to Jackie “your daughter tried to kill Katia by pushing her down the stairs”. The older Tyler gasped, hand over her mouth, staring at Rose horrified. That didn’t sound like her child at all. What had become of her?

“Is she…alright?” Jackie asked.

“She’s fine. Aside from the serious back injury”, the Doctor replied “I’m just grateful that she wasn’t paralysed”.

Jackie rounded on her daughter, angrily “how could you hurt that sweet, innocent girl!” she exclaimed “I raised you to be better than that! If your father was here…well, he’d be sorely disappointed in you”. The clock on the mantle suddenly chimed, gaining the woman’s attention. “Oh, ten minutes to go”, she stated.

“Ten minutes until what?” the Doctor questioned.

“Until we get a visitor”, Jackie replied cryptically “though I’m not sure if he’ll want to see you after what you did”, she added to Rose.

“Who?” Rose asked.

“Granddad Prentice”, Jackie answered in a duh tone.

Rose frowned “But…mum….Grandad is dead”, she reminded her “His heart gave out, years ago”.

“Oh, I know”, Jackie said and headed into the kitchen to make a cuppa.

“Then how can he come back?” Rose pressed.

“Why don't you ask him yourself?” Jackie countered, glancing at the clock “Ten past. Here he comes” the Doctor and Rose watched as a shadowy figure stepped through the wall “Here we are, then!” Jackie said, happily “Dad…say hello to Rose. Ain't she grown?”

In the courtyard, Katia emerged from the TARDIS to gape at the ghostly figures that were milling about. “Ok, this is really weird”, she remarked as she slowly walked through the place, eyeing them. Benji stuck close to her, feeling rather uneasy about those ‘things’. “Do you think they’re ghosts, boy?” Katia asked, stopping to look at her furry friend.

As she did that, she took her eyes off of the closest ghost. “Katia, look out!” the Doctor shouted. The auburn haired woman’s head snapped over to him just as the figure passed through her. She shuddered at how cold it felt, stumbling backwards. The Time Lord ran over to her “are you ok?” he asked.

“Not really, no. I feel rather sick”, his Mate mumbled, looking rather pale.

“Lets get you back inside the TARDIS”, the Doctor said.

“No, I’m fine…you need to figure out all of this”, Katia insisted, leaning against him.

“They haven't got long”, Jackie spoke up “Midday shift only lasts a couple of minutes. They're about to fade”.

The Doctor turned to Jackie, shifting his hold on his Mate. “What do you mean, shift?” he demanded “Since when did ghosts have shifts? Since when did shifts have ghosts? What's going on?”

“Oh, he's not happy when I know more than him, is he?” Jackie commented.

“But no one seems to be freaking out”, Katia stated “why is that?”

“We did to start with but then we realised that we were really lucky”, Jackie replied. The ghosts started to fade “its twelve minutes past”, the older Tyler told them.

“Is this just happening here or is it elsewhere?” the Doctor questioned.

“Oh, its worldwide”, Jackie answered “isn’t it amazing!”

“Yeah…amazing”, the Doctor muttered “When did it start?” he asked, louder.

“That was about two months ago. Just happened. Woke up one morning, and there they all were. Ghosts, everywhere”, Jackie explained.

“And what makes you think it's granddad?” Rose queried.

“It just…feels like him”, Jackie replied “There's that smell, those old cigarettes. Couldn’t you smell it?”

“I’m afraid I didn’t”, Rose admitted.

“You've got to make an effort. You've got to want it, sweetheart”, Jackie urged.

“The more you want it, the stronger it gets”, the Doctor said “Like a psychic link. Of course you want your old dad to be alive, but you're wishing him into existence. The ghosts are using that to pull themselves in”.

Jackie looked at him annoyed “You're spoiling it”, she said.

“I'm sorry, Jackie, but there's no smell, there's no cigarettes. Just a memory”, the Doctor said, regrettably. Suddenly, Katia slumped against him, passed out. He looked down at her, worried. “I’ll figure out what those things are but first I need to get Katia back into the TARDIS where she’ll be safe”, he shot a pointed look at Rose. Without waiting for a response, he carefully gathered up in his arms and carried her over to the blue box, Benji padding after him.

As soon as he got the TARDIS, the Time Lord took Katia back to her room and set her down on the bed. Benji hopped up onto the bed, laying down next to her. The Doctor then took his phone out of his pocket and dialled her brother. “Luka, its me”, he said when Luka picked up “are you free?”

 _“Yeah, I am. Did you need something?”_ Luka asked.

“i know you’d do this without anyway but can you look after your sister for a bit?” the Doctor requested “there’s something I need to do and I have no idea if it’s going to be dangerous. And with Katia’s current condition…”

 _“What do you mean ‘current condition’?”_ Luka interrupted _“What’s wrong with my sister?”_

“It’s probably best if I explain in person”, the Doctor replied.

 _“Alright, I’ll see you in a bit”_ , Luka said and hung up. The Time Lord tucked his phone away and headed to the console room to pilot the TARDIS to Katia and Luka’s home. When the blue box arrived, the man in question was waiting outside the two storey home with Sammy at his side. “Ok, Doctor what is my little sister’s ‘current condition’?” he asked the moment the Time Lord stepped out of the TARDIS.

The Doctor hesitated before he answered “She’s…recovering from….Rose pushing her down the stairs”. As he’d expected, a very angry look appeared on Katia’s usually protective older sibling.

“I’m going to KILL her!”, Luka growled “where is she?” 

“She’s with her mother at the moment”, the Doctor replied “but…” he stopped Luka from marching off “you can’t kill her”.

“What?!” Luka exclaimed “you just said that she tried to kill my baby sister! No one does that and gets away with it”.

“I understand, Luka, believe me I do”, the Doctor said gently “Katia means everything to me and I was so angry when I saw what Rose did. But punishing that girl needs to be put on hold…just until Katia is better”.

Luka sighed “Fine”, he said, rather reluctantly. As much as he’d love to rip Rose a new one, he supposed he could postpone his revenge until his sister was up and about.

“Thank you”, the Doctor said. He took the man into the TARDIS, Sammy following her master inside. The canine stuck close to his heels as the Time Lord led them to the bedroom that Katia was currently resting in.

“Oh, sister”, Luka breathed, slowly approaching the bed. He reached out and touched the back of her hand, causing her to stir.

“Luka?” she asked, peering up at him “is that you?”

“Yeah, I’m here”, Luka confirmed “how are you feeling, kiddo?”

“Like I shouldn’t have gotten out of bed so soon”, Katia admitted and glanced at the Doctor “I know you said for me to rest for a while and I didn’t listen. I’m sorry”.

“Its ok”, the Time Lord assured her “you were restless. I get it”.

“So, what are you doing here big brother?” Katia asked, looking back at her sibling “not that it isn’t good to see you”.

“The Doctor wanted me to look after you for a bit as he had something to do”, Luka answered.

“You’re going to check out those ghost things without me, aren’t you?” Katia said in an accusing tone to the Time Lord.

“Katia you’re not well enough to come with me”, the Doctor said gently “I just want you to recover and your home is the best place to do that for the moment” her took her hand “I’ll be back before you know it”, he promised. 

The young woman nodded “ok”, she agreed. The Doctor helped her up off the bed, Luka wrapping an arm around her waist to support her.

“Come on lets get you to your room”, he said “I’ve kept it just the way you left it”. They walked out of the ship, the two dogs following them.

“Doctor, please be careful”, Katia pleaded as she leant against her brother when they emerged from the TARDIS.

“Don’t worry Katia, I will be”, he assured her. The two siblings and canine’s watched as the Doctor went back into the ship. Moments later the blue box vanished and once again Katia passed out.

“Good thing he told me to look after you”, Luka murmured, scooping his sister up in his arms. He then carried her into the house.

\-------------------

When Katia next woke she heard shouting outside her bedroom. She slid out of her bed and pulled open the door to see Luka getting in the face of a couple of guys in suits. Both Sammy and Benji was by his side, blocking the newcomers way to the photographer.

“There is no way you’re taking my sister! I don’t care who you two work for!”

“Luka…what’s going on?” Katia asked, confused.

“Mrs Doctor we need you to come with us”, one of the suits said, trying to step around Luka and the two canines but the Alaskan Malamutes snapped at the male.

“Why would I do that?” Katia questioned, folding her arms “and why are you calling me _Mrs Doctor?_ ” she was his Mate, not his wife.

“You are his wife, aren’t you?” the suit questioned “that is what the Doctor called you when you met Queen Victoria”.

Now it was Luka’s turn to be confused. He was aware that his little sister travelled through time and space in a police box but he didn’t know about the whole ‘wife’ thing. “Yes it was what he said”, Katia confirmed.

“Then we _need_ you to come with us”, the other suit insisted “we could do with your assistance with the Doctor”.

“How come?” Katia pressed “is this to do with the ghosts?”

The two suits exchanged looks before the shorter one answered “Yes, it is”.

“Alright, I’ll come with you”, Katia agreed.

“I’m coming along too”, Luka spoke up “there’s no way I’m letting you go with these people alone”.

“Didn’t expect anything less from my big brother”, Katia said, somewhat grateful for Luka’s overprotectiveness at this moment in time.

\------------------

“How many times do I have to tell you I don’t have a Wife!” the Doctor argued to Yvonne for the millionth time.

“Really? Cos, it looks like she just got here”, the woman remarked, nodding over his shoulder. The Time Lord turned around to see Katia entering the room with Luka supporting her.

“YOU brought her here?!” the Doctor exclaimed rounding on Yvonne “you’re putting her at risk!”

Before Yvonne could say anything, Katia and Luka came up to them. “So I’m guessing you’re the lady in charge?” Luka stated.

“I am”, the woman confirmed “Yvonne H-“

“Yeah, ok why exactly are we here?” Luka demanded “what did you need my sister for? and don’t tell me it’s because you needed her ‘assistance’ with the Doctor”.

“Well, no. I had my guys say that so we’d get her here”, Yvonne admitted.

“How could you do that?” Jackie asked, appalled “manipulate this poor girl!”

Yvonne just shrugged “if it gets the Doctor to cooperate, I’ll do anything”, she stated earning her glares from both the Time Lord and Luka.

“So um…where exactly did you bring us and what does this have to do with the ghosts?” Katia spoke up.

“You’re in Torchwood”, Yvonne replied “as for the ghosts, I have something to show you all. Follow me”. The Doctor took hold of Katia’s hand, holding her close as they walked.

“I’m sorry I agreed to come”, she said quietly to him.

“You don’t have to apologise, love”, the Doctor assured her “I know they just said whatever they could to get you here but I’m glad that Luka is here too”.

“Well, he wasn’t about to let me come here on my own”, Katia said “just surprised that he didn’t insist that the dogs come along as well”.

~sphere room~

“Now, what can you tell me about this?” Yvonne asked after she pressed her ID card against a panel to make a door slide open to reveal a bronze sphere hovering in mid-air.

“You must be the Doctor. Rajesh Singh. It's an honour, sir”, an Indian guy said going over to the Time Lord, holding his hand out.

“Yeah”, the Doctor said, completely ignoring him as he stared at the orb. He silently handed Katia to Luka, who kept her close to him as he felt highly uncomfortable in the room. _Must be the sphere_ he mentally concluded.

“What is that thing?” Jackie questioned.

“We got no idea”, Yvonne admitted. 

“What's wrong with it?” Katia mumbled shifting even closer to her brother. She really didn’t feel safe in its presence. “It feels…weird”.

“Well, the sphere has a similar effect on everyone”, Yvonne told her “Makes you want to run and hide, like it's forbidden”.

“I definitely want to do that”, the young woman confessed, very afraid causing Luka to tighten his grip on her. The Doctor glanced back at the siblings noting that the man was like a coiled spring, ready to whisk his sister away at moments notice. Not that he blamed him. The way it was making him feel was putting himself on edge and his protective instincts towards his Mate starting to appear.

“We tried analysing it using every device imaginable”, Rajesh said. The Doctor turned back to the sphere, putting his 3D glasses on. He took note of the same red and green particles around it just like the ‘ghost’. “But according to our instruments, the sphere doesn't exist. It weighs nothing, it doesn't age. No heat, no radiation, and has no atomic mass”, the scientist continued.

Luke frowned “That doesn’t make sense”, he said “I can SEE it”.

“Me too”, Katia agreed.

“Same”, Jackie put in, feeling not only weird because of the sphere but also pretty lost with what the science guys was saying.

“Fascinating, isn't it? It upsets people because it gives off…nothing. It is…absent”, Rajesh said.

“Well, Doctor?” Yvonne asked.

“This is a Void Ship”, the Doctor answered.

“What’s a Void Ship?” the siblings questioned together.

The Doctor pulled off his glasses “Well, it's impossible for starters. I always thought it was just a theory, but…it's a vessel designed to exist outside time and space, travelling through the Void”, he explained sounding worried. Katia glanced at her brother for a second before wiggling her way out of his grasp so that she could comfort her Mate.

“And what's the Void?” Rajesh asked as the Doctor sat down on the bottom step of the step ladder with the young woman, clinging onto her hand tightly as if she was going to disappear the second he let go.

“The space between dimensions”, the Time Lord replied “There's all sorts of realities around us, different dimensions, billions of parallel universes all stacked up against each other. The Void is the space in between, containing absolutely nothing. Imagine that. Nothing. No light, no dark, no up, no down, no life, no time. Without end. My people called it the Void. The Eternals call it the Howling. But some people call it Hell”.

“Apt name”, Katia remarked quietly.

“But someone built the sphere. What for? Why go there?” Rajesh asked.

“To explore. To escape. You could sit inside that thing and eternity would pass you by. The Big Bang…end of the Universe, start of the next, wouldn't even touch the sides”, the Doctor explained “You'd exist outside the whole of creation”.

“You see, we were right. There is something inside it”, Yvonne said smugly.

“Oh, yes”, the Doctor said looking at her. 

“So how do we get in there?” Rajesh asked.

Luka stared at him as if the guy had just grown a second head “are you bloody mental?!” he exclaimed “you want to get inside the thing that is making everyone, including my little sister very, _very_ uncomfortable? You’re insane!” he stepped closer to the scientist “there is no way in heaven or earth that I’ll allow you to do that”.

“You cannot stop us”, Yvonne said, confidently.

“Oh boy”, Katia muttered as her brother slowly turned to the woman. She knew what was about to happen “Cue soldier mode in 3…2…”

“Yvonne, I have been in situations worse than this and have still won”, Luka said calmly “and the fact that my sister is here too is even more of an incentive to do as I say because when it comes to keeping her safe, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do. So you _will_ do as I say or so help me I will call up my friends…and I have a great many with specific skill sets…and WE will send that thing to kingdom come or hell or the void or wherever that thing came from!”

“It’s true”, Katia piped up “this buddy of his, Charlie, once beat the crap out of this one guy who was getting too handsy with me while I was at this club. The dude was in traction for weeks. And for my birthday party last year, two of his friends were stationed outside the house so the party wasn’t crashed by some drunken louts. When it comes to my safety, he doesn’t mess around”. Luka shot Yvonne a ‘see?’ look.

“He’s right. You are NOT opening it”, the Doctor agreed, standing up, tugging Katia to her feet as he was still clinging onto her hand “What we need to do is send that thing back into Hell. How did it get here in the first place?”

“Well, that's how it all started. The sphere came through into this world, and the ghosts followed in its wake”, Yvonne told him.

“Show me”, the Doctor said and strode out of the room, turning left with Katia.

“No Doctor”, Yvonne called after him and he changed direction.

“Not a word”, the Doctor said to Katia, her eyes shining with amusement.

“Wasn’t going to say anything”, she said "though I am wondering what Rose's mother is doing here".

"It was an accident. After I dropped you off I went back to the Powell Estate, trying to pinpoint the source of the ghosts. Long story short, I located the source which was here and left pretty quickly only to find I had two guests onboard the TARDIS”, the Doctor quickly explained.

“Wait, _two_?” Katia questioned “Rose is here as well?”

"I’m afraid she is”, the Doctor confirmed "she's in the TARDIS at the moment. Or at least I think she is”.

“Oh…great”, Katia mumbled. She had nothing against Jackie but her daughter on the other hand… she was the last person that she ever wanted to see.

“I promise as soon as we’re done here, I’m taking them home and you’ll never have to see them again”, the Doctor vowed.

“That’s easier said than done”, Katia stated “Yvonne isn’t exactly going to let us leave, remember?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll deal with Miss Hartman”, the Doctor assured her “and I’m pretty sure you’re brother would be happy to help”.

Katia laughed, remembering how he ripped Yvonne a new one for being so cocky. “Oh yeah, he definitely will”, she agreed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“The sphere came through here. A hole in the world”, Yvonne explained showing the Doctor a white wall. Katia hung back with Luka, who was eyeing the equipment in the room. “Not active at the moment, but when we fire particle engines at that exact spot, the breech opens up”.

“How did you even find it?” the Doctor asked.

“We were getting warning signs for years. A radar black spot. So we built this place, Torchwood Tower. The breech was six hundred foot above sea level. It was on the only way to reach it”, Yvonne continued.

The Doctor put on his 3D glasses “You built a skyscraper just to reach a spatial disturbance?” he questioned rhetorically “How much money have you got?”

“Enough”, Yvonne said walking away.

“Hold on a minute…this is Canary Warf!” Jackie exclaimed as she took a look at the view outside the large window in Yvonne’s office “it is, isn’t it?”

“That’s the public’s name for it”, Yvonne spoke up, making the woman glance at her “But to those who are in the know, its Torchwood”.

“So, you find the breach, probe it, the sphere comes through six hundred feet above London, bam. It leaves a hole in the fabric of reality”, the Doctor said leaning against the doorframe “And that hole, you think, ‘oh, shall we leave it alone? Shall we back off? Shall we play it safe?’ Nah, you think ‘let's make it bigger!’”

“It's a massive source of energy”, Yvonne said turning to him “If we can harness that power, we need never depend on the Middle East again. Britain will become truly independent. Look, you can see for yourself. Next Ghost Shift's in two minutes”. She left the office and entered the main area.

“Blondie you _need_ to this next Ghost Shift”, Luka said firmly. It didn’t take a genius to work out that having a hole in the fabric of reality is never a good thing and making it bigger with each Ghost Shift was even worse! He thought that Void Ship thing downstairs was bad!

“I don't think so”, Yvonne said. 

“I'm warning you, cancel it”, the Doctor said angrily. They were trying to tell her the dangers of what she was doing and she wasn’t listening to them!

“Oh, exactly as the legends would have it. The Doctor, lording it over us. Assuming alien authority over the Rights of Man”, Yvonne griped. Luka moved away from his sister, grabbing the woman and slamming her against the wall.

“Cancel it right NOW!” he ordered.

“I-I can’t”, Yvonne stammered.

“Yes you can! Now do IT!” Luka snarled.

“O-ok”, she agreed, trembling “Stop the shift!”

“Thank you”, Luka said, suddenly very calm as he stepped back, letting her go. Yvonne let out several breaths. That man really wasn’t playing around was he? “Sorry”, he mumbled to his young sibling.

“Don’t be”, Katia said gently “she needed a swift kick up the ass”. The Doctor wandered into Yvonne’s office, sat down at the desk, putting his feet up.

“So these ghosts, whatever they are, did they build the sphere?” the woman asked, sticking as close as she could to the Time Lord as she felt more afraid of Katia’s brother in that moment than the alien.

“Must have. Aimed it at this dimension like a cannon ball”, the Doctor guessed.

“Yvonne?” Rajesh called through a video link, a small window popping up on the laptop showing the Sphere Chamber ”I think you should see this. We've got a visitor. We don't know who she is, but funnily enough, she arrived at the same time as the Doctor”. 

The Doctor stiffened when he saw Rose standing next to Rajesh. _Why couldn’t that damn human stay put?_ He mentally complained. Katia paled at the sight of the younger Tyler and Luka shot a glare at the screen that would’ve made Rose drop dead if looks could kill. “She one of yours?” Yvonne asked.

“Never seen her before in my life”, the Time Lord replied.

“Good! Then we can have her shot”, Yvonne said.

“Oh all right then”, the Doctor sighed “that’s Rose Tyler”.

“Sorry” Rose waved “Hello”.

“Well, if that's Rose Tyler, who's she?” Yvonne asked nodding to Jackie.

“I'm her mother”, Jackie said proudly.

“Oh, you travel with her mother?” Yvonne asked.

“He kidnapped me!” Jackie exclaimed.

“Please, when Torchwood comes to write my complete history, don't tell people I travelled through time and space with her mother…” the Doctor pleaded.

“Charming”, Jackie muttered.

“I've got a reputation to uphold!” the Doctor argued. Katia couldn’t help but giggle at how upset he looked at the prospect of traveling with Jackie. The woman was far nicer than her daughter and she would’ve been very happy to have travelled with her instead. Before Jackie could protest, a noise suddenly started up in the Rift Chamber getting all of their attention. “Excuse me? Everyone? I thought I said stop the ghost shift” those working at the computers simply ignored Yvonne “Who started the programme? But I ordered you to stop! Who's doing that?!” she pointed at the lever which was rising upwards on its own. “Right, step away from the monitors, everyone” the trio working away, again just ignored her “Gareth, Addy, stop what you're doing, right now. Matt, step away from your desk. That's an order! Stop the levers!”

Two scientists rush over to the levers and struggle to push them down. Luka rushed over to see if he could help while the Doctor went to one of the lab techs, his hearts dropping at the sight of the all too familiar earpieces. “Oh no”, the Doctor muttered.

“What is it?” Katia asked wondering why he looked so worried.

“It's the ear piece. It's controlling them. We've seen this before” the Doctor took out his sonic “Sorry. I'm so sorry”, he said sincerely before holding the sonic by the ear piece and pressed the button. Adeola screamed in pain as the pods were deactivated and slumped over her desk. Gareth and Matt collapsed in the same way suggesting that their ear pods were connected.

“What happened? What did you just do?” Yvonne demanded.

“They’re dead”, the Doctor stated.

“You killed them!”, Jackie said horrified.

“No he didn’t”, Katia said as the Doctor turned to the computer “he’d never do something like that”.

“Well, clearly he’s done just that”, Jackie argued “you killed them!” she repeated.

“Jackie, I haven't got time for this”, the Doctor said angrily.

“What are those ear pieces?” Yvonne questioned.

“Don't”, the Doctor warned.

“But they're standard comms. devices. How does it control them?” Yvonne asked curious.

“Trust me, leave them alone”, the Doctor said going over to Matt’s computer.

“But what are they?” Yvonne reached for one of Adeola’s ear pods and pulled it out. Katia blanched when she saw the brain tissue attached to it. “Oh god! It goes inside their brain!” she cried, dropping the pod, utterly revolted.

“What about the Ghost Shift?” the Doctor asked Yvonne.

“Ninety percent there and still running. Can't you stop it?” Yvonne asked.

“They're still controlling it. They've hi-jacked the system”, the Doctor answered.

“Who's they?” Yvonne questioned.

The Doctor takes out his sonic from his pocket and holds it flat on the palm of his hand, turning slowly on the spot “It might be a remote transmitter but it's got to be close by. I can trace it” he darted off as he received a signal “you three stay here!” he called back.

“I guess we’re staying here then”, Jackie said turning to the siblings. 

“Seems like it”, Luka agreed “Katia, you ok?”

“I’d say ‘yeah’ but I’d be lying”, she admitted. Luka put his arm around her. They watched several scientists struggle with the levers down the stop the Ghost Shift but light only grew brighter. Katia shifted closer to Luka, feeling really uneasy. “I wish the Doctor was here”, she whimpered.

“I know”, Luka said softly, rubbing her back. He could tell that his sister and the Time Lord had gotten very close. The Doctor definitely cared about her deeply.

Suddenly the Time Lord and Yvonne were escorted in by several Cybermen, hands behind their heads. “Get away from the machines!” the Doctor ordered “do what they say, don’t fight them!”

The Cybermen revealed their weapons and shot one of the scientists dead, Katia screamed and hid her face in Luka’s chest. “What are they?” Jackie asked, terrified.

“We are the Cybermen. The Ghost Shift will be increased to one hundred percent”, one of the metal men replied. It clamped a fist to its chest and the lever rises once more, beginning the Ghost Shift.

“Here come the Ghosts”, the Doctor said quietly, shifting over to where Luka was standing, holding his sister tightly.

“Oh my god”, Katia breathed, clutching onto Luka’s jacket when numerous Ghosts stepped through the light, though these looked more defined… they looked like Cybermen “all the Ghosts are Cybermen”.

“And there’s millions of them all around the world”, Luka added.

“They’re invading the whole planet”, Yvonne stated.

The Doctor shook his head “no, it’s not an invasion. It’s too late for that. It’s a victory”, he corrected.

“But what about the Void Ship thing?” Luka questioned, quietly, trying to do his best to comfort Katia who was now sobbing uncontrollably, utterly scared “does it belong to the Cybermen?”

“Doubtful”, the Doctor replied “they don’t have the technology to create it, its way beyond them” to the Cybermen, he added louder “how _did_ you create the Sphere?”

“The Sphere is not ours”, one of Cybermen answered.

“So if its not yours, who’s is it?” Luka queried.

“It’s origin is unknown. The sphere broke down the barriers between worlds, we only followed”, one of the Cybermen replied.

“Then what’s inside it…?” Katia whispered, fearfully.

“Rose is down there”, Jackie put in, extremely worried for her daughter’s safety. And she had every right to be for the sphere contained one of the most dangerous beings in the universe. Four Daleks.

**To be continued…**


	20. Living Nightmare

With the arrival of the Cybermen through the world, all hell broke loose. Katia cried even harder into Luka’s chest, flinching at all the loud noises going outside the building.

“I ordered surrender”, the Cyberleader said, somewhat confused as he looked out the window.

“They're not taking instructions. Don't you understand? You're on every street, you're in their homes, you've got their children! Of course they're going to fight!” the Doctor said, angrily. What the Cybermen were doing, causing chaos and destruction was scaring his Mate and he was NOT going to have it!

“Scan’s detect unknown technology active within Sphere chamber”, one of the Cybermen stated.

“Units 1065 and 1066 will investigate Sphere chamber”, the Cyberleader ordered, turning to them.

“We obey”, the Cybermen said in unison and left the Rift Chamber. It wasn’t long before an image of the two Cybermen were seeing appeared on Yvonne’s laptop. The Doctor stared horrified at the screen when he saw the Dalek. _It can’t be… they were all destroyed!_ This had just become so much worse. Two of his nightmare’s in one building with his Mate.

 _“Identify yourselves”_ , Dalek Thay ordered.

 _“You will identify first”_ , one of the Cybermen shot back.

 _“State your identity”_ , Thay repeated.

 _“You will identify first”_ , the Cybermen repeated.

_“Daleks do not take orders”, Thay stated._

_“You have identified as Daleks”_ , the Cybermen said.

“Rose said about the Daleks. She was terrified of them. What have they done to her, Doctor? Is she dead?” Jackie whispered to the Time Lord, petrified at the thought of her daughter being down there with those monsters.

“Phone”, the Doctor whispered.

“What?” Jackie asked, confused.

“Phone!” the Doctor hissed at her. The older Tyler discretely handed it to him and the Time Lord dialled Rose. Thankfully there was a click on the other end, signalling the teenager had picked up.

“She's answered”, the Doctor said much to Jackie’s relieve “She's alive. Why haven't they killed her?”

“Well, don't complain!” Jackie said.

“They must need her for something”, the Doctor surmised. In all honesty, he would rather the Daleks kill Rose. It was she deserved after trying pushing Katia down the stairs, causing her unimaginable pain.

“Need her for what though?” Jackie questioned.

“No idea”, the Time Lord replied.

 _“We must protect the Genesis Ark”_ , he heard one of the Dalek’s say through the phone.

“The Genesis Ark?” the Doctor murmured with a frown of confusion.

 _“Our species our similar, though your design is inelegant”_ , the Cyberman said.

 _“Daleks have no concept of elegance”,_ Dalek Thay informed the Cybermen.

 _“This is obvious”,_ the Cyberman agreed _“But consider, our technologies are compatible_. Cybermen plus Daleks _”_.

“They’re crazy”, Luka stated, rubbing his sister’s back, who was still sobbing, uncontrollably.

 _“You propose an alliance?”_ Thay asked.

 _“This is correct”_ , the Cyberman confirmed.

 _“Request denied”_ , Thay said. Katia flinched when the three of them fired on each other, the Dalek ending up being victorious. As the Cybermen were no more, the screen on the laptop went black.

“Open visual link”, the Cyberleader ordered and the screen came back on, this time showing them the Sphere Chamber. Luka’s jaw clenched when he saw Rose. Oh, how he really wanted to throttle that bitch for what she did! “Daleks, be warned. You have declared war upon the Cybermen”

 _“This is not war. This is pest control”_ , Dalek Sek corrected.

“We have five million Cybermen. How many are you?” the Cyberleader asked.

 _“Four”_ , Sek replied.

“You would destroy the Cybermen with four Daleks?” the Cyberleader questioned.

 _“We would destroy the Cybermen with one Dalek”_ , Sek corrected _“You are superior in only one respect”._

“What is that?” the Cyberleader queried.

 _“You are better at dying_ ” Sek stated _“Raise communications barrier!”_

For the second time the laptop screen went black. Even Jackie’s phone cut off. Cyberleader once again turns to his other Cybermen. “ Quarantine the Sphere chamber”, he ordered “Start emergency upgrading. Begin with these personnel”. The Doctor, Jackie, Katia, Yvonne and Luka were grabbed by the Cybermen.

“No, you can't do this! We surrendered! We surrendered!” Yvonne cried as they dragged her away. The Cybermen started to drag the others away as well when one of them spoke up, gesturing to the Doctor. 

“This one. His increased adrenaline suggests that he has vital Dalek information”

At this statement, the Doctor was held back as the other Cybermen took the three females away. Though they had to hold him tighter as Katia was led closer to the door, his instincts to protect his Mate kicking in. “You hurt her, I won’t help you. I’ll _end_ you”, he threatened, the Oncoming Storm itching to come out.

~unoccupied floor~

“It’s going to be ok, little sister”, Luka whispered to Katia who was shaking and crying with fear as they were lead to a curtained off area where other Torchwood personnel were being upgraded “we’ll get out of this”.

“I don’t see how”, Katia whimpered “we’re gonna die!”

~Rift Chamber~

The Doctor felt utter terror flood through his body and he _knew_ that it was Katia feeling it. This was the third/forth time he felt something from her which suggested their bond was getting stronger. He turned on his heel marched towards the door, only to be stopped by one of the Cybermen. “Get out of my way”, he growled angrily.

“You may not leave”, the Cyberman stated.

“Then let Katia go”, the Doctor demanded.

“No. She will be upgraded, like all humans”, the Cyberman said as firmly as a tin man stripped of all his emotions could. A second Cyberman came up behind the Time Lord and struck him around the back of the head.

“He is proof that emotions are dangerous”, the Cyberman stated.

“Affirmative”, the one blocking the door agreed, looking down at the unconscious Time Lord.

\---------------

“Let me go!” Katia cried as a cyberman dragged her toward the curtain, the young photographer digging her heels in to stop herself from being moved but to no avail.

Luka had to be held back by another cyberman as he tried to save her. Jackie was held by another Cyberman though she wasn’t doing anything to escape or struggle as she was too scared. Suddenly the one holding Katia stopped moving and released her, turning to the Cybermen restraining the woman’s brother and Rose’s mother. “CyberLeader One has been terminated”, Katia’s former captor stated.

The second cyberman let go of Luka and stepped forward “Explain. Download shared files”.

Luka darted toward Katia, grabbed her hand pulled her away. Jackie rushed after them since she too was released. The trio raced down the stairs as fast as they could, eager to go away as quickly as possible. Katia stopped and sank down on a step “this is too much!” she proclaimed, dropping her head into her hands “I want to go home”, she sniffled.

“I know”, Luka said softly, joining her on the step “but I need you to try and keep it together for a bit longer ok? For the Doctor”.

Katia wiped her eyes “ok, I can do that”, she agreed. Luka stood up and held out a hand to his sister. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. The trio continued onwards down the stairs, Katia clinging tightly onto Luka’s hand.

Several flights down, the 19 year old’s phone rang. Katia stuck her hand into the pocket, fumbling for her phone. “H-hello?” she greeted, voice cracking a bit from all the crying.

“ _Katia! Are you ok?”_ the Doctor asked, sounding somewhat relieved and very worried.

“As well as can be”, Katia replied, honestly.

“ _And where are you right now?”_ the Doctor questioned _“your actual location”._

“Does anyone know where we are right now?” Katia queried

“We’re in a staircase”, Jackie replied, wondering why she was asking considering she was there too.

“I know that”, Katia said, trying to supress the urge to be sarcastic “anything that can indicate _where_ we are”.

Luka glanced around and noticed black stencilled letters on the wall as they passed. “N3”, he said “I’m guessing N means north”. Katia relayed the information back to the Time Lord.

 _“North corner, staircase three. Just keep low, love. I’m on my way”_ and with that the Doctor hung up.

Before they reached the bottom, they saw cybermen approaching the foot of the stairs forcing the trio to backtrack up several flights. “Lets try here”, Luka suggested when they got to the exit at the top of one of those flights.

“As good as place as any”, Katia agreed. Luka, Katia and Jackie raced down the corridor only to round the corner and come face to face with two Cybermen. Luka immediately pulled Katia behind her.

Suddenly the two Cybermen were shot from behind and they fall to the ground, revealing Pete, Jake, the Doctor, Mickey and Rose. “Katia”, the Time Lord breathed, overjoyed to see his Mate. He moved toward her, enveloping her in a huge hug. Rose couldn’t help but glare at the young woman as she embraced the Time Lord. She wished that the cybermen had killed her!

Her glare dropped, replaced by fear when Luka stepped with an angry look on his face. Before anyone could say or do anything, the man punched her! “That’s for trying to kill my sister!” Luka growled “if we weren’t in a dangerous situation right now, I’d bloody _murder_ you for what you did”.

Instead of helping her daughter up from the floor, Jackie focused her attention on her husband. Her supposedly dead husband. “Pete?”

“Hello, Jacks”, Pete greeted.

“I said there were ghosts, but that's not fair. Why him?” Jackie complained. She didn’t want to be faced with her dead husband! It wasn’t fair!

“I'm not a ghost”, Pete insisted.

Jackie shook her head, still firm in her belief that he was in fact a ghost “But you're dead. You died twenty years ago, Pete”, she said.

“It's Pete from a _different_ universe”, the Doctor spoke up “There are parallel worlds, Jackie. Every…”

“Doctor, don’t”, Katia said quietly “let them have a moment”.

“Speaking of a moment…” the Doctor, murmured before leading her a little ways away from the group. “Are you alright?” the Time Lord asked.

“I am now that I’m with you”, Katia replied honestly “I was so scared Doctor…” she whispered, tears pricking in her eyes.

“I know”, the Doctor said softly “I promise that you wont get that scared, ever again”.

Katia gave him a smile before she kissed him “I _love_ you”, she murmured. Rose clenched her fists at this. Luka shot her a look, warning her not to do anything otherwise she’d get another punch…or worse.

“I love you too”, the Doctor said, touching his Mate’s face “so much”.

~Warehouse~

The Doctor opened the door to the battle between the Cybermen and the Daleks taking place on the factory floor. “Be careful”, Katia said, touching his arm.

“I will”, he promised, giving her a quick kiss before entering the room. She watched anxiously as he darted over to a crate, grabbed two large black objects and rushed back over. The Doctor pushed the door back open, peering in with his 3D glasses.

“Override roof mechanism” Sec called and the roof began to open slowly. “El-ev-ate”

“What're they doing?” Luka asked peering over the Doctor and Katia’s shoulders “Why do they need to get outside?”

“Time Lord Science…what Time Lord science?” the Doctor shook his head baffled, taking his specs off as the Ark and Dalek Sec float up and through the opening in the roof.

The Doctor shut the door and turned to the others “We've got to see what it’s doing. We've got to go back up. Come on! All of you. Top floor!”

He grabbed Katia’s hand and they ran. “That's forty five floors up! Believe me, we've done them all”, Jackie shouted as the group hurried along the corridor.

“We could always take the lift…” Luke called, popping his head out of the lift.

Katia blinked “I’m seeing double”, she stated.

\----------------

The second the lift doors open, the Doctor rushed out and over to the window, pulling Katia with him. Luka placed the magnaclamps on the desk before joining him. Pete, Jackie, Rose, Luke and the two other soldiers looked out at the window as the Ark spun around, shooting Dalek after Dalek out of it. “Time Lord Science…it's bigger on the inside”, the Doctor breathed staring at it in horror.

“Oh my god”, Katia said, her hand tightening around the Doctor’s.

“Did the Time Lords put those Daleks in there? What for?” Mickey asked. 

“It's a prison ship”, the Doctor said.

“How many Daleks?” Rose asked.

“Millions”, the Doctor answered.

“I'm sorry, but you've had it” Pete walked away from the window “This world's going to crash and burn. There's nothing we can do. We're going home. Jacks, take this” Pete tossed a yellow button to Jackie, who just about caught it “You're coming with us”.

“But they're destroying the city!” Jackie exclaimed.

“I'd forgotten you could argue”, Pete said affectionately, going over and looping the button around her neck “It's not just London, it's the whole world” he cupped her face “But there's another world just waiting for you, Jacks. And it's safe as long as the Doctor closes the breach. Doctor?”

The Doctor turned from the window, now wearing his 3D specs and a big grin. “Oh, I'm ready. I've got the equipment right here” he said gleefully “Thank you, Torchwood!” Katia turned away from the window, not wanting to see any more of the chaos going on outside, and watched the Doctor run over to a computer “Slam it down and close off both universes”.

_Reboot systems_

“What about the Daleks? And the Cybermen?” Katia questioned “what are you going to do about them?”

“They're part of the problem, and that makes them part of the solution”, the Doctor said “Oh yes!” Katia giggled “Well? Isn't anyone going to ask what is it with the glasses?” he asked pointing to the glassed perched on his nose.

“What’s with the glasses?” she asked.

“I can see! That's what” the Doctor answered “Because we've got two separate worlds, but in between the two separate worlds, we've got the Void. That's where the Daleks were hiding. And the Cybermen travelled through the Void to get here”, he explained “And you lot, one world to another, via the Void! Oh, I like that. Via the Void! Look!” The Doctor took off glasses and popped them on Katia nose “I've been through it. Do you see?” he moved about so that she could see the floating red and green particles dancing around him.

“It’s so weird”, Katia said trying to touch the particles “What is it?”

“Void stuff”, the Doctor replied.

“Kinda like background radiation”, Katia guessed.

“That’s right”, the Doctor said. He took her hand and spun her around “Look at the others”, he murmured into her ear “And the only one who hasn't been through the Void, Luka and Jackie. But the Daleks lived inside the Void. They're bristling with it. Cybermen, all of them. I just open the Void and reverse. The Void stuff gets sucked back inside”.

“And that’ll pull them all in”, Katia said.

“Exactly”, the Doctor said kissing her cheek. Both versions of her big brother smiled at the interaction.

“Sorry, what's the Void?” Mickey asked.

“The dead space”, the Doctor answered, resting his chin on Katia’s head “Some people call it Hell”.

Mickey looped a button around his neck “So…you're sending the Daleks and Cybermen to Hell” he glanced at Jake “Man, I told you he were good”.

“But it's like you said. We've all got Void stuff. Me too, because we went to that parallel world. We're all contaminated. We'll get pulled in”, Rose pointed out.

“That's why you've got to go”, the Doctor told her.

_Reboot in two minutes_

“Back to Pete's world” the Doctor glanced to Pete “Hey, we should call it that ‘Pete's World’” he looked back at Rose “I'm opening the Void, but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side”. 

“And then you close it, for good?” Pete asked.

“The breach itself is soaked in Void stuff. In the end it'll close itself. And that's it. Kaput”, the Doctor replied.

“But you stay on this side…” Rose said slowly, starting to realise what he was saying.

“But you'll get pulled in”, Mickey pointed out. 

The Doctor went over to the table with the Magnaclamps “that’s why I got these” he held them up “I'll just have to hold on tight. I've been doing it all my life”.

“What about me?” Katia asked quietly “and my brother? Not you” she pointed to the parallel one “though…why are you here?”

“Well, when the Doctor told us that you were in danger, I had to come to help”, Luke explained “you are still technically my sister after all”. Katia smiled at that, touched that her ‘brother’ wanted to help her even though she wasn’t really his sister.

The Doctor set down the magnaclamps and walked over to his Mate, taking her hands “You’re not going anywhere love, you ARE my life now”, he said.

“That’s not fair!” Rose blurted out, making them look at her “I'm supposed to go to another world while _she_ stays here?!”

“I’m his Mate”, Katia reminded her.

Rose narrowed her eyes at her “you know…I think you all made this Mate stuff up. It ISN’T real”.

“It is real, Rose”, Katia insisted, stepping forward.

The blonde moved forward too “you know, we just fine before you came along and ruined it”, she said angrily “I wish those Cybermen _had_ killed you”.

That had both brothers surging forwards, standing in front of Katia, protectively. “Don’t you DARE talk to my sister like that”, Luka said, glaring at her.

“Can’t help it if it’s true”, Rose stated “you’re better off in the ground”, she added, looking at Katia spitefully.

“That’s enough Rose”, the Doctor said sharply. The building shook bringing them back to their current situation. “Pete, get Rose and Jackie out of here. Now”, the Time Lord ordered.

“Let go of me!” Rose exclaimed as Pete took hold of her arm, Mickey doing the same to Jackie. With a simultaneous press of the yellow buttons, they all vanished.

“I’ll make sure she gets what she deserves”, Luke promised before he too disappeared in a flash of light.

The Doctor turned to Katia “Are you ok?” he asked, touching her face.

“No, I’m not”, she replied honestly. The Time Lord pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“I want you both to take this”, he said producing a yellow button from his pocket “I’ve programmed it to transport you into the TARDIS. I’ll join you once the breach is closed”.

Katia took it “Be careful”, she said. Luka stepped up to his younger sibling, placing his hands on the button. The Doctor watched them vanish in a flash of light before he got to work.

~TARDIS~

Several minutes passed with Katia anxiously pacing on the spot with Luka watching. The ship’s door open and the Doctor barely entered when he was almost bowled over by his Mate. “I’m ok”, he assured her.

“Is it over?” Luka questioned.

“Yeah, it’s over”, the Doctor answered “the breach is closed”. He moved over to the console and started the TARDIS up. It wasn’t long before Luka noticed a bride standing there with her back to them.

“Uh…Doctor?” he spoke up, gaining his and Katia’s attention.

“What?” the Time Lord asked, shocked by the unexpected visitor.

The bride spun around, staring at the trio “Who are you?” she questioned. The Doctor glanced at Luka and Katia both equally as shocked as he was. “Where the hell am I?!”

“What?!” The Doctor repeated, his voice increasing in pitch.

“What the hell is this place?” the bride demanded.

“ _What?!_ ”

**And so we’ve come to the end of this story but don’t worry, there will be more from the Doctor and Katia. Thank you to everyone who’s bookmarked, given Kudos and left comments.**

**Of course a big shout out goes to my beta readers, you know who you guys are. Thanks a million.**

**One last thing before we wrap up. I’ve made a Discord with NicholasFlamelFan. We’ve put up all our completed and ongoing stories, plus ones that we’ve decided not to do anymore. The link to it is on my profile.**


	21. Bonus Chapter - Mating Period (M)

**Here’s a bonus chapter!**

**Katia and the Doctor’s first Mating Period together. This is set in chapter 15: _To Love somebody_**

**Rated M. Enjoy!**

Katia slowly walked to her room, hand pressed against the walls for support. She didn't understand why she was feeling this way since she felt perfectly fine a couple of minutes ago. When she reached her bedroom, the door swung open. "Thanks TARDIS", she said and got a hum in response.

The 19 year old entered her room and made her way to her bed with every intention of curling up under the covers and waiting it out, with plenty of sleep in between. Unfortunately a pain shot through her causing her to cry out and crumple to the floor. Benji went over to his mistress sensing that there was something wrong. "Benji", she groaned "get help". The canine woofed and left the room.

Katia curled up on the floor whimpering as another pain went through her. _What the hell is happening to me?_ She thought, scared. And then it suddenly clicked, like the answer had appeared in her mind. Mating Period. "Oh…", she said weakly.

When the Doctor appeared in the doorway, he nearly choked on his Mate’s scent as it was incredibly strong. He knew this time it was the actual Mating Period since his instincts had kicked into high gear as did his senses. He forced himself to take shallow breaths as he made his way over to Katia. “I think it’s started”, she whispered before she cringed at a third bout of pain.

“I know”, the Doctor said softly. As this was her Mating Period, he knew that he had to be a tentative Mate. The Doctor helped her sit up, holding her to him and rubbed her back. Katia closed her eyes, breathing deeply through the pain. “Katia, have you ever…you know…?” the Doctor cautiously asked.

Katia looked up at him and shook her head “No, never”, she replied. She laid her head on his chest “does it make the pain stop?” she questioned.

“Yes, it does”, the Doctor answered “though I won’t force you to if you’re not ready”. It was going to be a hard five days if she said no but he was willing to go at her pace despite what his instincts was telling him to do.

“I am ready”, Katia said, glancing up at him again “and I can’t think of anyone I’d want to do it with than you”. The Doctor gave her a gentle kiss at that.

The Time Lord carefully picked her up, apologising when she made a noise of discomfort. He carried her to the bed, laying her down on it. The Doctor helped her out of her clothing before removing his own. He then climbed on top of his Mate, positioning himself between her legs. “You ready?” he asked.

“Yes”, Katia replied. The Doctor slid his already hard member into her wet folds, Katia feeling herself stretching to accommodate him. She braced herself for the sharp pain that was about to come from a first time but was surprised and a bit relieved when it didn’t happen. The Doctor thrusted in long, slow strokes despite everything telling him to take her hard and fast. Katia moaned from the movements, her hips rocking in time with his.

“You’re mine”, the Doctor murmured into her ear “my Mate”.

“Yes I am”, Katia moaned in agreement. The Time Lord picked up the pace making her gasp and arch her back when he hit her sweet spot. That of course made him repeat the movement several times, his ears being filled with the sweet sound of his Mate moaning in pleasure. He could feel the base of his member start to swell, indicate that the knot was starting to form. The Doctor thrust harder and faster, the last threads of his control breaking.

Katia cried out as the knot caught against her walls and she grabbed hold of the Doctor’s back, fingers digging in. The pain on served to fuel his desire as he full out pounded into her. He wrapped her legs around his waist driving deeper into her still. Katia let out a scream as she orgasmed, her walls spasming around his member. With three more hard thrusts, the Doctor came as well, letting out a shout which was incredibly close to an animalistic roar.

Katia clung to him while they rode through their highs, the Doctor’s seed shooting deep inside her. The extreme pain she’d felt earlier was no longer there. It was just pure pleasure. “Wow”, she breathed unable to say much else to describe what they’d just done. The Doctor hummed in agreement and then kissed her.

“I love you”, he declared, panting.

Katia gave him a smile “I love you too”, she said.

“We’re going to be stuck like this for a bit”, the Doctor admitted “until the knot deflates”. He wasn’t too sorry that it was going to take a while for that to happen. He liked being in this position, his cock buried in his Mate. He was really glad that the Mating Period took place over a week.

“I don’t mind”, Katia said.

The Doctor smiled “good”, he said and pressed his lips against hers again.

It was a couple of hours later when his knot deflated, allowing him to pull free of his Mate. The two of them explored each other’s bodies, the Doctor tracing every curve and every line of Katia’s beautiful form. That is until she felt the pain start up again prompting the Time Lord to mate with her once more.

Six more rounds later, the two of them curled up together, seemingly satisfied. “One day down, four to go”, the Doctor murmured, gently tracing patterns onto Katia’s skin with his fingers.

“If its anything like today, then its going to be very enjoyable”, Katia stated.

“Absolutely”, the Time Lord agreed, softly pressing his lips against hers.

\---------

The next day, Rose tried to find the Doctor as she had a bit of a bone to pick with the way the ship was treating her. She wandered up and down various corridors until she came across a door that Benji was camped outside. The canine lifted his head up from his paws and growled at her. “Stupid mutt”, she muttered. She turned and walked away which hastened into a run when the dog chased after her.

Rose ducked through a door only to find herself falling straight into the swimming pool. She barely had time to register what happened when she was then sucked into a black hole before being spat out into the very same room she got slimed in. Which happened again. “Argh! This is all Katia’s doing!” she exclaimed, stamping her foot.

The woman in question was currently being knotted by her Mate for the third time that day. Both she and the Doctor were too wrapped up in each other to pay any attention to the movie that was playing on the laptop that the TARDIS had provided for them.

Katia threw her head back, crying out as she came. The brunette fell against the Doctor, the Time Lord locked inside of her, his seed filling her womb. “Is it me or does this get better every time?” she panted.

“Its not just you love, it gets better for me too”, the Doctor told her. Every single time they mated, it felt like they were getting closer together. Not just physically but in mind, heart and soul too. And it felt incredible! He was so lucky that he found his Mate.


End file.
